Take Me
by MeiLing17
Summary: Él, ella, un contrato y un secuestro. Sesshomaru Taisho hombre frío y calculador. Lin Matsu, una chica normal de 17 años de edad. Tras un contrato y un secuestro la vida de ambos cambia por completo, pero, ¿Para bien o para mal? Torturas y dolor, llantos e ilusión, el deseo de morir, de vivir, de amar, de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que jamás imaginó. "Tómame"
1. Secuestro

Sonó el timbre de la escuela, por fin el ciclo escolar había terminado, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a la salida, entre ellos Lin, una chica de 17 años, piel clara, estatura 1.63, complexión delgada pero definida, labios delgados y sensuales con una sonrisa encantadora, ojos avellana de mirada inocente, Lin era una muchachita de clase alta, siempre aislada de los demás, siempre encerrada en su propio mundo, siempre inocente, siempre ajena a lo que realmente es vivir, su madre era la responsable pues ella la había criado así, tan cerrada, tan ingenua, tan sumisa, Yuuka era el nombre de quella mujer fría, estricta y perfeccionista que sobre protegía a su única hija, Lin, su padre Ren Matsu era un hombre de negocios, presidente de todo Japón, que casi nunca estaba en casa, rara era la ocasión en que lo veía, y cuando eso pasaba, solo era por un instante, ya que el señor tenía que encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar.

— Lin, vamos a tomar un helado! — una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Kohaku! — exclamó sorprendida Lin, él era un chico de piel un poco morena, cabello corto y alborotado, ojos color chocolate, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa manga larga blanca y corbata roja con rayas en diagonal blancas — no tardan en llegar por mí, si me ven contigo me meteré en problemas, sabes cómo es mi mamá. — estaba nerviosa, pues su madre le tenía prohibido tener amigos hombres, pero Kohaku era el único que tenía, claro, sin que su mamá supiera de ello.

— Qué haces aquí Kohaku, largo, pronto vendrán por Rin, no hay que meterla en problemas. — Llegó una chica peli Rosa, piel blanca de estatura 1.65, ella era Yumi, tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio, una camisa blanca tipo marinero, zapatos negros, calcetas blancas arriba de la rodilla y falda negra tableada a medio muslo.  
Rin vestía el mismo uniforme, pero a diferencia de Yumi, la falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla y las calcetas abajo de éstas.

Yumi tomó a Kohaku del brazo y lo jaló, llevandolo a otro lugar.

— No te preocupes por Kohaku, yo me lo llevo. — dijo con una sonrisa a Rin mientras se alejaban de ella, una vez más Yumi la había salvado, o al menos éso pensó.

— ¡Nos vemos Rin! — se despedía con su mano libre ya que la otra la llevaba muy bien sujetada la chica peli rosa.  
Rin no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza y sonreir.

Ya había pasado una hora desde la hora de salida, y su madre no llegaba por ella, una vez más su madre tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir por su hija y era seguro de que se le olvidó mandar al chofer. Estaba a punto de caer una tormenta.

— Tendré que caminar — se quejó y comenzó a caminar, cruzó la avenida y caminó sobre el andén.

La calle estaba sola, tal vez era por la tormenta que se avecinaba, el viento soplaba y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes.

Lin caminaba escuchando con auriculares aquella canción que tanto le gustaba "If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do Baby, I'm perfect, Baby, I'm perfect for you", su cabeza estaba en las nubes, tan distraída como siempre.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia fría caían, sobre la música escuchó el sonido de una camioneta frenar violentamente junto a ella, se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia el auto, era una camioneta explorer 2016 negra con cristales completamente oscuros, su corazón dio un vuelco, comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, de pronto otra explorer gris oscuro apareció y se detuvo delante de ella, Lin paró en seco al ver el auto estacionado, optó por darse la vuelta para ir por otro camino pero atras de ella, del vehículo negro salían dos hombre vestidos de gris y lentes oscuros, ambos eran altos y se acercaban a ella, volvió su mirada hacia adelante y otros tres hombres que vestían igual salían de la camioneta gris, el corazón de la chica quería salir de su pecho, su respiración estaba agitada por el miedo, una idea pasó por su cabeza, ¿sería secuestrada?, esos hombres se acercaban a ella y no con una buena intención, no lo pensó más, corrió y se metió por una callejuela que se encontraba cerca del lugar, los hombres corrieron detrás de ella, la pequeña calle estaba vacía sin un persona que caminara por ella, ¿dónde estaban las personas cuando la necesitaba?, La lluvia comenzó a caer fuerte, Lin no paraba de correr, pues pronto la alcanzarían.

Una automóvil rojo llegó a gran velocidad y con una maniobra peligrosa se colocó en la calle de manera que tapó el paso a la colegiala, Lin quedó muy cerca del auto, quiso retroceder pero atrás ya estaban los 5 sujetos que la seguían. Del vehículo rojo salió un hombre de estatura 1.93 piel blanca, cabello largo plateado, muy bien formado y con un aspecto intimidante, vestía un traje negro y corbata roja, el tipo se veía muy apuesto, pero en ese momento Lin no pensaba en esas cosas.

— Hola Lin, tendrás que acompañarnos. — habló el tipo guapo.

Lin no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Estaba paralizada, Esto cada vez la asustaba más y más.

El tipo de rojo les hizo una seña con la mirada a los otros cinco sujetos, dos de ellos se acercaron a Lin y la sujetaron bien mientras que los otros 3 fueron por los autos, la lluvia caía, no tan fuerte, pero caía.

— No, sueltenme, dejenme ir ¡porfavor! — forcejeaba, pero era inútil, ellos eran 2 y ella sólo una niña de 17 años, ¿Qué podía hacer contra ellos? Su mochila cayó al suelo mojado y de ella salieron unos bolígrafos, nadie tomo importancia a eso.

El hombre de rojo se acercó a la chica, dos hombre la tenían sujetada, uno en cada brazo, con una sola bofetada la chiquilla cayó inconsiente y dejó de luchar.

— Subanla al auto. Yo personalmente se la entregaré a mi hermano. — Dio la orden, los dos autos llegaron al lugar.

— Sí señor Inuyasha. — respondió uno, el otro sólo asintió.

Inuyasha subió a su auto y arrancó, los hombres subieron a Lin a un auto, le ataron las manos con cinta adhesiva, y con la misma cubrieron su boca, con un saco cubrieron su cabeza, los dos autos siguieron a Inuyasha. Directo al avión privado, el viaje duraría 12 horas.

Eran las 7:00 am cuando los autos llegaron, el rojo al frente, en seguida el enorme portón negro se abrió, un edificio de construcción impresionante se dejó ver, éste era rodeado por una pared de varios metros de altos, una pared indestructible, en la parte de arriba del portón había una luna plateada como símbolo, habían llegado a la Corporación Taisho.

Los vehículos recorrieron la corta calle que llevaba al edificio, a orillas de ésta había arbustos verdes y césped que era regado con agua fresca.

La explorer roja paró justo donde comenzaban las escaleras de la entrada al edificio. Inuyasha salió del auto.

— Llevenla al CC-3000, en cuanto llegué Sesshomaru vamos para allá. — ordenó a Akio el hombre que lo esperaba para recibirle el auto e irlo a estacionar.

— Sí señor — contestó el menor, les hizo una seña a los que esperaban en los vehículos gris y negro y éstos comenzaron a andar, pues ya sabían a dónde tenían que ir, él se subió al auto rojo y lo fue a estacionar.

La puerta de la oficina más grande en todo el edificio se abrió, en frente estaba un lujoso escritorio, el piso era vinil de loseta maciza color café, tres paredes eran impecablemente blancas y la cuarta tenía enormes ventanas de cristal que permitían la vista al paisaje de afuera, al lado derecho del escritorio había dos sillones tapizados con tela y patas niqueladas, color negro en las orillas y blanco en el centro, frente éstos se encontraba una mesa de cristal templado superior y patas lacadas en blanco brillo, el aire era frío debido a la calefacción.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraba de espaldas un grande sillon negro de cuero, en el estaba sentado un hombre de piel blanca, cabello plateado y largo, ojos dorados de mirada profunda, fría y calculadora, en la frente llevaba una marca de media luna azul morada y dos franjas color violeta sobre sus mejillas y también sobre sus parpados, rasgos permanentes de su piel ya que eran de nacimiento, el mayor dio la vuelta con el sillón lentamente al percatarse de la visita.

— Veo que no has aprendido a tocar la puerta. — su voz era naturalmente grave, cómo siempre Sesshomaru puntualmente a las 8:00 am se encontraba en su oficina.

— La tenemos, Sesshomaru. — dijo haciendo caso omiso a su sarcasmo.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En el CC-3000.

— Voy para allá. — se levantó del sillón, él era un hombre alto, de altura 1.98 muy apuesto y atractivo, vestía un traje negro.

— A Aome no le va a gustar ésto. — dijo resignado.

— Me importa una mierda lo que tu mujer opine. — contestó indiferente.

Los dos peliplatas salieron de la oficina, se introdujeron al ascensor y bajaron al cuarto llamado CC-3000. Inuyasha marcó el código y después puso su huella del pulgar derecho, Las impenetrables puertas comenzaron a abrirse permitiendoles el paso.

La habitación tenía paredes de color gris y estaba completamente vacia, a excepción de una mesa de metal en el centro y dos sillas, en el suelo yacía una joven de 17 años, se mostraba tan débil y frágil con ambas manos atadas, cinta en la boca y un saco negro cubriendo su rostro.

— La sedamos durante el viaje, despertó cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

— Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Fue más fácil que nada, los humanos son tan débiles.

— Muy bien, retirate.

Sin decir más, el peliplata menor se retiró dejandolos solos, la puerta se cerró.

La joven se encontraba sentada en el piso, llorando en silencio, haciendose la idea de lo que venía. Esos sujetos mencionaron la palabra viaje y aeropuerto, ¿acaso estaban en otro lugar del mundo?.. Díos y ahora ¿cómo iban a encontrarla? Porque suponía que su família ya debería estar buscandola, o al menos eso esperaba.

La tela de su cabeza fue retirada bruscamente, no había luz, no podía ver nada.

— para tener 17 años tienes un hermoso cuerpo. Pero este uniforme no da una buena vista. — con una sola mano rompió la falda de la menor, ella quiso gritar pero no podía debido a la cinta que cubría su boca.

Si antes la chiquilla estaba asustada ahora estaba peor, lloraba sin control, sería violada, estaba segura, era lo peor que le pueden hacer a una mujer, a una niña, a una chica indefensa como ella.

Lin sintió una mano en su hombro que la empujó y cayó acostada al suelo, el peliplata se arrodilló y sacó su miembro comenzando a masturbarse, éste no tardó mucho en ponerse erecto, abrió las piernas de la chica, ella intentaba cerrarlas pero era inútil, de un solo tiro Sesshomaru le quitó las bragas, Lin lloraba como nunca en su vida había llorado, trataba de apartarlo con sus manos atadas pero Sesshomaru la sujetó fuertemente inmovilizándola.

Él la penetró de manera violenta y ella gritó sin ser escuchada, sintió cómo aquella enorme hombría la invadió llevandose con ella su virginidad, estaba tan duro y grande, parecía que la partiría en dos en cualquier segundo, vio los ojos del mayor, éstos eran rojos, completamente rojos, ¿Por qué una persona tendría los ojos de ese color? ¿Y por qué brillaban en la oscuridad?. En esos momentos ella quería salir de ahí corriendo, desaparecer, hacer un hueco en la tierra meterse y nunca salir, o simplemente morir, lo que estaba viviendo era tan horrible que prefería morir en ese instante. Sesshomaru la penetraba una y otra vez aumentando la brutalidad y la violencia, sujetaba sus piernas apretándolas fuertemente, sus garras surgieron y de tanta presión rasgaban y se enterraban en la piel de la víctima, Por más que ella gritaba no se oía mas que quejidos ahogados.

Sesshomaru no pensó que lo disfrutaría, pero esa niña era jodidamente estrecha y eso le hacía sentir más placer, siguió con su vaivén salvaje e incontrolable hasta que sintió venir el primer orgasmo, se corrió dentro de ella, no se preocupaba ya que los demonios no podían dejar en cinta a una humana sino hasta que éste la marcará como suya convirtiendola en una de su especie, claro que él jamás se rebajaría a semejante cosa, las humanas convertidas en demonio eran débiles a comparación con aquellas de sangre pura.

El peliplata continuó invadiendola, la chiquilla no gritó más, no podía, su garganta no le daba para más, lágrimas aun le recorrían las mejillas, el peliplata siguió y siguió, paró cuando quedó satisfecho, aunque lo estaría más si la chica pusiera de su parte, salió de ella, limpió su miembro y se abrochó los pantalones, Lin se quedó en el suelo, casi inconsciente, su entrepierna le ardía dolorosamente, por toda la brusquedad había sangrado, sus piernas estaban bañadas en sangre, pues a Sesshomaru no le había importado enterrar sus garras en ella.

— Escúchame bien niña — se agachó y la tomó del cabello levantándola de una manera nada gentil. — a partir de ahora eres mía, soy tu dueño, tu vida, cuerpo y alma me pertenecen. — la arrojó de nuevo al suelo para después salir del lugar.

Lin estaba tan confundida, ¿Porqué ese hombre le había dicho que era suya? ¿Qué buscaba en realidad? ¿Dónde estaba su madre cuando realmente necesitaba sobre-protección? Eran muchas preguntas las que tenía y ninguna sin respuesta.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio salir a ese hombre y fue entonces cuando cayó inconsciente.


	2. Rutina

Sesshomaru salió del CC-3000, subió al elevador ya que el Cuarto donde tenía a Lin era subterráneo, en el pasillo se encontró con Miroku, un hombre que aparentaba 20 años pero en realidad tenía 250, pues a los 20 Sango su actual esposa lo convirtió en demonio, el hombre llevaba un traje negro con corbata morada, su cabello era negro un poco largo, sujetado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, sin duda alguna era muy atractivo con un cuerpo muy varonil, medía 1.90

— Miroku.

— Dime, Sesshomaru — dijo mientras se acercaba.

— Necesito que un ginecólogo revise a la chica que esta en el CC-3000.

— Enseguida me encargo de éso. — Miroku sabía de quién se trataba, eran varias personas las que estaban enteradas de aquél asunto.

— Ponle un dedo en cima y date por muerto. — lo amenazó, Miroku solo sonrió y movió sus manos con las palmas extendidas en señal se inocencia, pero de inocente no tenía nada.

Sesshomaru se fue a su oficina a trabajar.

Miroku fue a buscar a un ginecólogo para la revisión de la chica, supuso que ésta necesitaría ropa por lo que compró un vestido.

Miroku y la ginecóloga llegaron al CC-3000, Miroku introdujo el código y su huella, las puertas se abrieron y los dos pasaron.

La chica estaba en el suelo, ya había recobrado el conocimiento, en cuanto los vio entrar retrocedió lo mas que puedo hasta chocar con la pared e hizo un intento por cubrir su parte íntima y piernas desnudas.

— Necesito luz. — dijo la ginecóloga, ella era Emi, una mujer de muy buen cuerpo, cabello rosa y ojos negros, iba vestida con su bata blanca, ella como Miroku era una demonio, ella hacía sus propios medicamentos por lo que éstos eran sobrenaturales.

— Oh, claro — presionó algunos botones de su reloj y las luces se encendieron.

Lin cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando la luz iluminó el lugar, y poco a poco los volvió a abrir, se acercaron y ella comenzó de nuevo a llorar, no hablaba puesto que aún tenía tapada la boca.

— Tranquila nena, la doctora te va a revisar.

La ginecóloga se acercó, Lin cerró sus piernas y se hizo bolita, Miroku la tomó del brazo y la jaló de forma bruta alejandola de la pared para ponerla en una posición correcta.

— Quedate quieta y no cierres las piernas. — ordenó.

La doctora de nuevo se acercó a ella, acomodó su maletín con sus herramientas para comenzar la revisión, en cuanto quiso abrir las piernas a Lin, ella lo golpeó con un pie haciendola retroceder, trató de hacerse para atrás y se aferró a cerrar las piernas, Miroku arto de su comportamiento de nuevo la jaloneó para ponerla en la posición correcta, sacó un arma de fuego y la colocó en su cuello.

— Un movimiento más y... no te mataré, pero sí te torturaré. — No lo haría, pero igual, ella no lo sabía, así que la chica no se movió más.

La ginecóloga abrió las piernas y comenzó a revisarla, la chica había sangrado de su parte íntima, tenía moretones en las ingles, y sus piernas estaban gravemente lastimadas, era como si la hubieran cortado con navajas, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, tenía fiebre y no se necesitaba ser experto para darse cuenta de que la chica estaba aterrada y traumada, Lin con gran esfuerzo mantenía abiertas las piernas, por una parte por vergüenza ya que nunca en su vida un ginecólogo la había revisado y por otra parte porque ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar y cerrarlas.

La doctora la inyectó para bajarle la temperatura, le limpió las heridas tanto de su parte íntima como las de las piernas, a estas ultimas las desinfectó, le untó una especie de espesa pomada y las vendó, le puso un tratamiento a su intimidad, al terminar todo la chica se quedó dormida.

— En unas horas estará como nueva. De cualquier forma llamen si necesitan de mi servicio. — guardó todas sus cosas. — No quedará ninguna cicatriz. Vendré todos los días para revisarla.

— podrías ponerle este vestido? — se lo entregó.

— Por supuesto — tomó el vestido y se lo puso.

Los dos se retiraron del cuarto dejando sola a Lin, Miroku le pagó a Emi.

— Como siempre hiciste un buen trabajo. — dijo mientras le acariciaba el trasero.

— Hey mucho cuidado pervertido — le retiró la mano. — Si Sango te ve podría lastimarte. — dijo en tono burlón.

— Creo que tienes razón mi querida Emi, tendrás que quedarte con las ganas. — Emi giró los ojos, Miroku no cambiaba, aun que claro, jamas le sería infiel a Sango, para él tocar los atributos de una mujer no era ser infiel.

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Sesshomaru había dado ordenes de alimentar a la chica del CC-3000 y torturarla lo suficiente si ella se negaba a comer, sus órdenes fueron obedecidas al pie de la letra.

Habían pasado un mes desde el secuestro de Lin, un mes desde que sus padres y detectives privados comenzaron a buscarla por todo Japón sin intervención de la Policía, pero lo que no sabían era que Lin estaba en una parte de Europa, en Londres para ser exactos, la ciudad más grande de Europa.

Un mes y Lin aún seguía en ese cuarto encerrada, Un mes siendo abusada sexualmente todos los días y cada vez que al peliplata se le antojara, ella seguía luchando cuando éso pasaba y siempre terminaba gravemente lastimada, para que momentos después llegara esa mujer llamada Emi y la dejara como si nada hubiera pasado, las cintas que ataban sus manos y tapaban su boca eran cambiadas regularmente, desde que llegó no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra puesto que no podía debido a la cinta en su boca.

Eran las 3:00 pm hora de la comida, la puerta se abrió, tres hombres entraron, los mismos de siempre, las luces se encendieron, Lin se encontraba acostada en el suelo, unas fuertes manos la levantaron violentamente del suelo, él era Kouga, un hombre de estatura 1.90 vestía un traje café, tenía unos ojos color azul, su cabello negro era un poco largo sujetado en una coleta alta.

Koga sentó a Lin en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, donde ya se encontraba la comida puesta por los otros dos hombres, le quitó de mala gana las cintas de las muñecas para que ella misma liberara su boca y comiera.

— Come. — ordenó fríamente a la chiquilla, ella no hizo caso, tenía la mirada perdida, viendo a la nada.

Kouga soltó un revés al rotro de Lin, ella cayó de la silla arrodillada con las palmas en el piso, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Kouga hizo una seña con la mirada y los dos hombres la sujetaron de los brazos y la volvieron a sentar.

— Lo diré una vez más, abre tu maldita boca y traga la comida. — dijo mientras la sujetaba del cabello y sin importarle retiro agresivamente la cinta de su boca, Lin soltó un quejido, la zona le quedó roja por el ardor.

A duras penas Lin tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer lentamente.

— No te levantaras de la mesa hasta que te hayas terminado el último bocado. — Así era todos los días en todas las comidas, hasta ahora habían progresado, pues al principio se vieron en la necesidad de torturarla gravemente para que ingiriera los alimentos.

Comió y bebió todo lo que le fue servido, al terminar volieron a poner cinta en sus muñecas y boca, después los tres hombre se retiraron, dos horas después una mujer de 30 años (la misma de siempre) entró al cuarto con una cubeta de agua, jabón para el cuerpo y esponjas, era hora del baño, un mes y Lin apenas se estaba acostumbrando a toda la rutina, un mes y ya estaba resignada, no había forma de escapar, ni siquiera podía morir.

La noche cayó, el hombre de cabello largo entró al cuarto, el hombre que abusaba de ella cada vez que se le antojaba, el hombre del cual no conocía su rotro, solo sabía al oír las pláticas de los demás que su nombre era Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el suelo, caminó y se colocó frente a la chica.

— Levantate. — ordenó autoritario.

Lin obedeció, se levantó quedando frente a él, ella podía notar que el hombre era muy alto, sólo 4 características conocía de él, era muy alto, su voz era grave y fría, su cabello muy largo y definitivamente era insaciable y un salvaje en el sexo.

Sesshomaru por primera vez le quitó la cinta de la boca, lo que a ella le sorprendió, no gritó, sabía que no tenía caso hacerlo, él la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta la mesa recargandola en ella, bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a darle besos de manera obscena, Lin movía la cabeza y trataba de apartarlo con sus manos pero no lo movía ni un centímetro, el olfato sensible de Sesshomaru disfrutaba el olor de la chica, con sus dos manos la acostó sobre la mesa, la beso en la boca y metió su lengua sin permiso, pero la chica no respondía lo que hizo que el mayor soltara un rugido de molestia, de cualquier manera no apartó sus labios de los de ella, sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblar de miedo bajo el suyo le hacían excitarse más, su hombría ya estaba completamente erecta.  
Lin presionaba sus muslos con fuerza para que el mayor no la profanara, pero fue inútil, Sesshomaru le abrió las piernas y ella soltó un gritó.

— No, no lo haga porfavor no! No me lastime! — Era la primera vez que el peliplata escuchó su voz, su suave voz llena de miedo, él hizo caso omiso

Sesshomaru levantó el vestido de la menor, sacó su enorme miembro y lo introdujo dentro de ella, la chica grito fuertemente tratando de safarse, Sesshomaru la tomó de la cadera y comenzó a moverse violentamente, Lin deseaba despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, nunca se imaginó que terminaría así, en manos de ese hombre, una mano fuerte tapó su boca evitando que salieran los pequeños gritos y quejidos que daba mientras lloraba, Lin podía escuchar la respiración agitada del sujeto que se encontraba sobre ella y de nuevo como siempre vio aquellos ojos rojos que la veían fijamente, no estaba en manos de una persona normal, pero si no era normal entonces... qué era?

Sesshomaru terminó dentro de la menor, insatisfecho salió de ella, la colocó boca abajo contra la mesa y de nuevo la penetró, moviendose rápidamente en un gran vaivén.

Lin ya no se resistía tanto pero tampoco lo disfrutaba, había aprendido que cuanto más se resistiera más salía lastimada, también había aprendido que mientras más sumisa fuera más rápido terminaba la tortura, Sesshomaru continuó con su trabajo, normalmente era mucho el tiempo que duraba y siempre con posiciones diferentes.

Después de un rato la paró de la mesa y colocó con violencia su rostro contra la pared, la acomodó y volvió a penetrarla. Unos leves rugidos se escapaban de su boca, sus garrar siempre terminaba enterradas en la chica, se vino varias veces dentro de ella. La chica siempre terminaba agotada y malherida, en muchas ocasiones no aguantaba y se desmayaba.

Sesshomaru satisfecho salió de Lin, limpió su miembro y se abrochó los pantalones. Lin estaba débilmente sentada en la silla con su vestido, Sesshomaru nunca le quitaba completamente la ropa, solo le bastaba con que no tuviera bragas, él la paró de un brazo.

— A quién le perteneces? — La cuestionó.

— A usted. — contestó de manera sumisa, con la mirada gacha.

Sesshomaru le levantó el rostro con con una mano, lastimandole la mandíbula.

— Le pertenezco en vida, cuerpo y alma. — concluyó con voz un poco más elevada.

Sesshomaru la soltó y la chica agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

— Parece que ya te quedó claro.

Sí, ya le había quedado suficientemente claro a Lin, nunca podría escapar de las garras de Sesshomaru, no le quedaba más que soportar todo y hacer su voluntad, por lo que Sesshomaru decidió que ya era hora de sacarla de ese cuarto y llevarla a otro lugar, un lugar que ella no se imaginaba.


	3. Bienvenida

Eran las 8 am, Sesshomaru se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar pudo ver a Inuyasha sentado en su sillón con los pies sobre el escritorio e inmediatamente se levantó al percatarse de la presencia de Sesshomaru.

— Te esperaba. — Se excusó.

— Sí, me di cuenta. — dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se servía una copa de vino.

— Cuánto tiempo más la tendrás en el CC-3000, la pobre ni siquiera ha visto la luz del día.

— Necesitaba que le quedara claro que me pertenece.

— Matsu a estado intentando comunicarse, estan barriendo todo el país tratando de encontrarnos, tal vez quiere romper el trato.

— Si eso quiere lo mataré. — bebió el líquido de su copa.

— Tú ya cumpliste con tu parte, no se puede hechar para atras. El muy estupido creyó que le pondría las cosas fáciles

— De cualquier forma la chica es mía.

— Ja cómo pudo pensar que querías a su hija para casarte con ella, es un tonto!... solo espero que no te enamores de ella.

— ¡¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido?!

— No conoces el amor Sesshomaru, cuando se da, sólo se da y ya. — habló en tono burlón.

— . . . — se limitó a responder.

— aah, mejor me voy a coger, iré a buscar a Aome. — se dispuso a retirarse.

— Espera — el peliplata menor se detuvo. — llevala a mi mansión — se referia a Lin — ordena a los guardias que la vigilen y a la servidumbre que se encarguen de ella, después de éso puedes coger todo lo que quieras.

— Sí, yo me encargo. — se retiró de la oficina directo a ser lo que le había ordenado. 

— No puedo creer que Sesshomaru haya ordenado secuestrar a una pobre niña! — decía furiosa una mujer youkai de estatura 1.70, cuerpo voluminoso, cabello negro largo hasta debajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate, traía puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba a medio muslo pegado al cuerpo, un saco blanco y al borde de las mangas color negro que terminaban un poco arriba del codo, medias transparentes negras y tacones del mismo color.

— No te metas Aome, es un asunto de negocios, la chica es la hija de Ren Matsu — discutían mientras se dirigían a los cuartos subterráneos.

— ¿Ren Matsu? ¿El presidente de Japón? ¿Secuestraron a la hija del presidente?

— Ya para de regañarme mujer!... además no fue un secuestro, no en su totalidad. Ren Matsu se va a arrepentir del trato, espero que con esto se vea obligado a pagar pronto su deuda.

Aome puso los ojos en blanco, pronto llegaron al CC-3000 Inuyasha tecleó el código y puso su huella, mientras Aome esperaba, ambos entraron encontrando a la chica dormida.

— Sesshomaru es un idiota. — dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la chica, Inuyasha encendió las luces.

Lin escuchó pláticas que la despertaron, para su alivio no era Sesshomaru sino el tipo que la había secuestrado, también vio a una mujer que nunca había visto, por cierto muy hermosa, Lin un poco asustada se sentó, pues no era hora de la comida ni del baño, ¿A qué habían venido esas personas?

Aome se puso de rodillas y cortó la cinta de las muñecas de la chica para poder cambiarla con un nuevo vestido.

— Sólo date prisa. — esperaba recargado en la pared cruzando de brazos.

— Toma, atala. — le entregó una cinta adhesiva.

— No voy a hacer éso.

— Si no lo haces cuando salgamos hará todo lo posible por huir.

¿Lin había escuchado bien? La sacarían de ese cuarto? ¿A dónde la llevarían?

Sin discutir más Aome tomó la cinta e hizo lo que Inuyasha le dijo.

— También ponle en los pies — Aome lo hizo.

— Listo. — diciendo esto Inuyasha cargó a Lin para llevarla a su auto.

Salieron del CC-3000 y las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente.

Al salir la chica al cerró un poco los ojos, pues hace mucho que no veía la luz natural y estaba sorprendida y asustada de que porfin la hayan sacado de ese lugar, pero A dónde la llevaban?

— Muy bien, a dónde la llevaremos?

— A la mansión de Sesshomaru.

— Bueno es mejor estar allá que aquí.

— Sí, Tienes razón.

Salieron del edifico, Akio los estaba esperando con las llaves del auto y éste estacionado listo para salir.

— Señora aquí esta las llaves del auto — se dirigió a Aome al ver que Inuyasha llevaba a Lin en sus brazos.

— Gracias Akio, puedes retirarte. — recibió las llaves.

— Con su permiso — Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Inuyasha acomodó a Lin en los asientos de atrás, Aome se sentó junto a ella, Inuyasha subió al auto y su mujer le entregó las llaves.

El auto comenzó a andar, salieron del Cuartel Taisho para dirigirse a la mansión.

Aome iba observando a la pequeña, Lin tenía rasgos muy finos, sus pestañas eran hermosas, largas y levantandas, definitivamente no era una chica fea, pero en su mirada se reflejaba el temor.

— Tranquila, no te asustes, no te haré daño. — le tocó el hombro tratando de tranquilizarla.

Fue secuestrada, violada y la pesadilla no terminaría ahí, cómo esperaba esa mujer que no se asustara? De hecho el miedo era poco comparado con lo que sentía.

Las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo, como desde un principio quiso gritar pero le seguia siendo imposible.

— No quiero lastimarte, porfavor no intentes nada.

A Lin optó por llorar en silencio, no quería que la torturaran o algo así, suficiente tuvo con aquel que la profanó tantas veces y a decir verdad nisiquiera había visto su rostro, pero su voz no la olvidaría jamás.

Después de un rato Llegaron a la mansión que se encontraba a afueras de la ciudad situada en medio de la naturaleza, las puertas se abrieron y el auto entró.

Lin quedó sumamente impresionada, era una casa enorme de arquitectura admirable, además de ello se combinaba con el color blanco lo que aportaba una delicadeza extra, el corte minimalista se apoderaba de la casa, donde contaba con una decoración de lo más sutil. Además de las terrazas se encontraba una piscina en el patio principal la cual se encargaba de añadir el estilo de un buen acabado con mucho lujo, siguiendo también en ella el mismo corte geométrico que el resto del hogar.  
Los materiales con que estaba echa la mansión eran de tonalidades muy claras, lo que le daba un toque más elegante.

El auto pasó por el angosto pasillo, a los costados de éste se contraban jardines con césped, arbustos que formaban figuras, una de ellas era una garza, había flores como orquídeas, gazanias, magnolias y rosas de diferente colores, todas ellas agrupadas de manera que daban una vista verdaderamente hermosa, el auto se detuvo frente a unas escaleras de 8 escalones dividida en dos partes por una jardinera con flores de latana de hojas asperas en forma de esferas, y a las orillas se encontraban otras jardineras con rosas blancas.

Era impresionante el magnetismo y buen gusto con el que contaba la mansión.

Por un momento Lin se olvidó de todo al quedar boquiabierta por la hermosura del lugar, fue cuando el auto se detuvo que Lin volvió a la realidad.

— Escucha pequeña, no te haremos daño, te llevaremos a una habitación, si te resistes tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza.

Aome salió del auto, Inuyasha cargó a Lin y subieron los 8 escalones, lo primero que se pudo apresiar fue la piscina que se encontraba en el patio principal, atravesaron éste, subieron un par de escalones llegando a la puerta de cristal que fue abierta por Jaken el mayordomo.

— Adelante mis señores. — hizo una reverencia, Aome gentilmente le sonrió.

Al entrar a la casa estaba la sala principal frente a ella una escalera curva de caracol ovalada, con barandilla de cristal y al borde un pasamanos de acero, Subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el pasillo y Aome abrió la puerta de una habitación, a donde pasaron los tres.

La habitación contaba con una cómoda y grande cama, de sabanas muy limpias y colores claros, en cada lado se encontraba un buró con finas lamparas y cajoneras, había un sofa, el tocador, un enorme closet y el baño.

Inuyasha acomodó a Lin en la cama.

— Quedate con ella, yo iré a dar ordenes a todos los empleados. — diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

Aome se sentó a lado de Lin, la niña parecía estar traumada y con justa razón, Aome trató de calmarla.

— soltare tus piernas y te quitaré la cinta de la boca, también voy a soltar tus manos, no tiene caso que intentes algo, toda la casa esta completamente vigilada y no quieres que Sesshomaru te castigue ¿verdad?

La chiquilla solo asintió levemente.

Llamaron la puerta.

— Adelante.

— ¿Señora se le ofrece algo?

Aome miró a Lin.

— Sí, que preparen el desayuno de Lin y lo traigan aquí.

— Como ordene. — Se retiró.

Aome suavemente retiró a Lin la cinta de las muñecas, de la boca y también de los pies.

— Porfavor, no intentes nada, porque si lo haces volveran a atarte.

Al quedar libre Lin quería gritar y salir corriendo pero por alguna razón la voz de esa mujer sonaba sincera y compasiva, de cualquier forma no saldría de ahí, por lo que decidió quedarse quieta.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio, hasta que llamaron de nuevo la puerta.

— Adelante.

Entró una mujer algo avanzada de edad, cabello blanco de estarura 1.60 su nombre era Takumi.

— He traído el desayuno. — con cuidado colocó la mesilla del desayuno sobre Lin.

— Gracias Takumi, puedes retirarte. — Takumi asintió y se retiró. — Adelante, come. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lin dudosa tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer, era la primera vez que no la obligaban a comer, lo hizo por su cuenta y la comida realmente estaba buena, o tal vez sólo tenía hambre.

— Mi nombre es Aome, mi marido, el hombre que vino con nosotras se llama Inuyasha. — Platicaba a Lin mientras comía.

Hubo silencio, hasta que Aome lo rompió.

— Dime Lin, tenías novio antes de.. antes de que estuvieras aquí?

Lin de manera tímida negó con la cabeza, aún seguía comiendo.

Aome se quedó callada, la pregunta había estado fuera de lugar.

— Dónde estamos? — A duras penas se oyó su voz, la mayor se alegró de que por fin haya hablado.

— En la mansión de Sesshomaru. — Le sonrió.

— Me refiero a la ciudad.

— oh mmm... solo te diré que no estamos en Japón.

Lin se preocupó, si no estaban en Japón entonces dónde estaban? Esperaba ser rescatada pronto y estando fuera del país sería mas difícil.

— Mira, aquí te dejó los medicamentos que te recetó Emi, vendré a verte todos los días sí?... Trata de portarte bien. — Lin asintió.

Después del desayuno Lin durmió un poco e Inuyasha y Aome se marcharon de la mansión.

La noche cayó, durante el día, Lin se levantó de la cama solo para ducharse e ir al baño, el resto del día permaneció acostada.

La chiquilla estaba dormida cuando escuchó ruidos y se despertó, ya era de noche, según el reloj con luz del buró eran las 10:30 pm, la habitación estaba oscura, la puerta se abrió y Lin pudo ver una figura alta de un cuerpo varonil con cabello largo, al momento Lin se sobresaltó, el terror la invadió, se hizo un ovillo en la cama cubriendose con las sábanas que fueron retiradas bruscamente por el peliplata, Sesshomaru la tomó de un pie y la jaló a la orilla de la cama, retiró brutalmente el vestido de la chica destrozandolo y tirandolo al piso, se quitó completamente la ropa, Lin comenzó a llorar tratando de no ser escuchada, el peliplata besó el cuello de Lin, mientras que con sus manos tocaba y jugaba sus senos desnudos, abandonó el cuello para lamer y chupar el pezón derecho de Lin, un gemido se escapó de la boca de la chica, el peliplata se detuvo, había escuchado bien? Había escuchado un gemido de placer? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ese sonido le había gustado, siguió lamiendo el pezón izquierdo y con su mano jugaba el derecho, él comenzó a sentir como la respiración de la chica aumentaba, Sesshomaru continuó lamiendo su cuerpo, bajando cada vez más, al llegar al vientre la chica sujeto las sabanas con sus manos y apretó los muslos para impedirle el paso, Sesshomaru regresó a su boca y la besó introduciendo su lengua, la chica está vez sí respondió, inexperta, pero lo hizo, movió su lengua como pudo ya que el peliplata no se detuvo a enseñarle, el beso era rápido e impaciente, Sesshomaru le abrió las piernas e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, la chica gritó, pues aún no se acostumbraba al tamaño, era muy grande para ella, el peliplata comenzó a embestirla de manera violenta, Lin con lagrimas en los ojos se quejaba por el dolor en su entrepierna.

Sesshomaru hizo todo lo que quiso con ella durante la noche, ella no aguantó mucho, pues sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza, al punto de no sentirlas por un largo rato, su interior le ardía como fuego, pero el cansancio fue mas fuerte y la chica quedó dormida, al terminar el peliplata también lo hizo.


	4. ¿Club nocturno?

Eran las 7:30 am cuando Lin despertó, abrió los ojos y vio desconcertada su alrededor, adolorida se sentó en la cama, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre acostado a un lado de ella, aparentaba 28 años, su piel era blanca, cabellos plateados, sus rasgos eran muy finos lo que hacían verlo tremenda-mente atractivo, tenía unas marcas en su piel, su torso desnudo estaba totalmente descubierto, dejando a la vista unos pectorales bien marcados y brazos musculosos, a los costados de su torso también tenía marcas, una especie de franjas violeta, era un hombre muy apuesto, cómo era posible que un hombre tan atractivo fuera tan desalmado como él? Porqué siendo tan galán se empeñaba en tener a su lado a una niña como ella?  
De pronto se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda, buscó con la mirada su vestido y lo encontró en el piso, destrozado, pero lo encontró, de nuevo miró al peliplata buscando sus manos, quería saber cómo era posible que le arrancara el vestido tan fácilmente, sus uñas eran algo largas y en sus manos también tenía las mismas marcas que en su demás cuerpo, sus dedos eran largos.

El peliplata se movió, Lin dio un respingo y se acostó de nuevo tapándose con las sábanas aguantando el dolor de su intimidad.

Sesshomaru se despertó y se levantó, se dirigió al baño para ducharse, Lin al escuchar el ruido de la ducha se levantó para tomar sus medicamentos, pues el dolor de su entrepierna no lo aguantaba, y esas pastillas misteriosamente se lo quitaban, no tenía mas ropa así que se quedó en la cama desnuda.

Después de un rato el peliplata terminó de ducharse.

— ¿No piensas levantarte? — estaba frente a la cama secando con una toalla su larga cabellera.

Lin se puso nerviosa, pues estaba desnuda y no quería salir de la cama, aun que el peliplata ya había visto su cuerpo y estado dentro de ella, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía avergonzada y abusada, además había algo que le estaba escondiendo al peliplata.

Al no tener respuesta, Sesshomaru le arrebató las sabanas dejándola totalmente descubierta, la tomó del brazo y la jaló para levantarla.

— Cuando hago una pregunta me gusta que me contesten. — tenía a la chica frente a él, sujetándola del brazo, de pronto se escuchó un sonido, la chica estaba sorprendida y atemorizada, Sesshomaru miró al suelo y entonces lo encontró, su celular, Lin había encontrado el celular de Sesshomaru y quiso aprovechar el momento para llamar a sus padres, pero el peliplata salió del baño antes de lo que ella pensó.

— ¿Qué mierda ibas a hacer? — Estaba furioso, se agachó y cogió el celular.

— sólo quiero irme a ca.. — no terminó, sintió un ardor extremo en su mejilla y cayó al suelo sostenida de la orilla de la cama, sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas y la derecha estaba roja por el ardor.

El peliplata la levantó de sus cabellos y la paró frente a él, la empujó y ella cayó en la cama.

— . . . — Se quedó sin palabras al ver que sesshomaru retiraba la toalla que llevaba en la cadera.

— . . . Pensé que te había quedado claro.

— No por favor otra vez no, me portaré bien lo prometo. — suplicaba aterrorizada. — no hice nada con el celular, de verdad no llamé a nadie.

Sesshomaru le abrió las piernas mientras masturbaba su miembro, al estar éste erecto la penetró sin aviso y nada gentil comenzó a embestirla.

— aah! — se quejaba. Sesshomaru la tomó del cuello y lo presionó, Lin trató de liberarse pues se quedaba sin oxígeno, el mayor se acercó a sus labios y la beso impaciente, mordió el inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Cuándo soltó el cuello presionó fuerte las piernas de la chiquilla enterrándole las garras mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más y más violentas y aceleradas.

— ¡Aaaahh!... ya basta por favor no más! . . . - en un suspiro de dolor se le fue la voz y la respiración por unos segundos, sus piernas ya estaban bañadas en sangre, de la cintura para abajo ya no sentía su cuerpo, su mirada era borrosa y de pronto todo era negro, la chica se había desmayado, pero a Sesshomaru no le importó y siguió en lo suyo.

Después de un largo rato Sesshomaru insatisfecho salió de ella y se vistió.

— Si quieres que sepan de ti, entonces así será. — la chica no lo escuchó pues estaba inconsciente.

Sesshomaru bajó al primer piso aún furioso.

— ¡Takumi! — gritó impaciente a la mujer.

— Mande usted señor. — llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba el señor.

— Ve a ver a la chica, curala y vistela en cuanto este lista que baje.

— Sí señor. — Rápidamente fue a buscar algo entre su armario con qué vestir a la chica y subió a la habitación.

Al entrar vio a la pequeña tumbada en la cama, las sabanas blancas estaban manchadas por la sangre que bañaban las piernas de la chica y por la poca que había salido de su intimidad, la chica estaba desmayada, Takumi al ver la escena sintió una gran pena por la niña, Sesshomaru nunca había tomado a una mujer por la fuerza, porqué a ella sí si sólo era una niña?

Lo primero que hizo fue volverla en sí con alcohol, la chica despertó con un suspiro toda atemorizada y enseguida comenzó a llorar, Takumi le dio sus pastillas a tomar, la cargo en sus brazos y la metió a la regadera, pues aunque la mujer se viera algo grande de edad tenía una buena complexión además de ser fuerte, u es que Takumi era también una youkai. La chiquilla se quejaba con cualquier roce a sus piernas, Takumi la baño lo más rápido que pudo, cambió las sabanas de la cama, sacó la Lin de la ducha y de nuevo la acostó, ella seguía llorando. Takumi le untó la pomada en sus piernas para después vendérselas, le preparó un té con plantas medicinales que extrañamente sanaban las heridas internas, por lo que las lesiones de su intimidad desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos pero el dolor en sus piernas aún seguía, cada vez aminorando.

— Niña tienes que bajar, el Señor Sesshomaru te esta esperando. — Lin Ya estaba vestida con sus heridas atendidas.

— No quiero, no quiero bajar. — sus ojos estaban rojos pero ya no lloraba.

— Si no bajas el Señor se molestará.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de un azote.

— Retírate — ordenó a la anciana, ella obedeció.

— Ven. — ordenó a Lin. Ella lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acerco a él.

— No tengo tanto tiempo. — le aprisionó el brazo para comenzar a caminar.

— Me está lastimando — se quejó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— Creo que no has notado que me importa una mierda lastimarte.

Sesshomaru la subió al auto, el también subió y arrancó el auto.

— Intenta algo y ten por seguro que esta vez sí vas a sufrir — la amenazó, Lin no respondió.

El peliplata condujo unos minutos uno de sus autos, éste era un Cr-v 2016 negro, pronto llegaron a su destino.

El auto se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera, un tipo llegó para estacionar el vehículo, Sesshomaru salió.

— Señor Bienvenido.

— ¿Está Dayana?

— Sí señor.

El peliplata sacó a Lin del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, el corazón de la chica comenzó a bombear fuerte al ver que se acercaban a un... Club nocturno? Sí, él peliplata la llevaba a un club nocturno llamado "Darkness", Sesshomaru y Lin entraron, al frente de la puerta había varias mesas, al fondo estaba la barra, frente a las mesas había un plataforma con un tubo de poll Dance en medio y al otro lado había una pista de baile.

— Sesshomaru, cuánto tiempo sin vernos — dijo una mujer con una sonrisa en la boca.

— Dayana, entrena a esta chica, hoy será su primer show. — Lin se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, Dayana miró a la chica.

— No estará preparada para esta noche, es muy pronto.

— Preparada o no ella saldrá al escenario hoy.

— Pero.. — el mayor la fulminó con la mirada.

— Bien, haré todo lo que pueda.

— A partir de ahora bailará todas las noches, así que dale un camerino.

— Como ordenes. — Dayana era una fiel amiga de Sesshomaru, él la había ayudado económicamente en varias ocasiones a levantar su negocio, ella le tenía gran aprecio y obediencia, no sabía de dónde había sacado a esa chica pero no se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

— Si intenta escapar solo dime y yo me las arreglaré con ella. — Amenazó con la mirada a Lin.

— No, no quiero hacerlo, me portaré bien, ya no intentaré escapar.

— . . . — Sin decir una palabra se retiró.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Lin. — dijo con voz apagada.

Dayana recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada y se percató de las vendas que cubrían sus piernas, llevaba un vestido holgado arriba de la rodilla, se notaba que el vestido no era de ella pues le quedaba grande de anchura.

— Bien Lin, comencemos a ensayar, pero antes te vas a cambiar porque ese vestido no es nada lindo — la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a un camerino, Lin estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, bailaría semidesnuda en un tubo frente a muchos hombres, jamás se imaginó algo así. 

— Mira nada mas, El gran Sesshomaru llega tarde. — se burló al ver salir del elevador a su hermano mayor.

— A mi oficina. — le ordenó mientras pasaba por un lado de él — Inuyasha lo siguió.

— Qué informes me tienes? — se sirvió una copa.

— La organización Tobell de Arabia Saudita ha solicitado 20 millares de Armas. El presidente vendrá personalmente a hablar contigo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Dentro de 3 días, tu secretaria se encargó de agendar la cita de trabajo.

— 20 millares, se los tendremos listos en 6 meses.

— Los quiere en 3.

— Eso le va a costar aún más.

— Sí... emm mm Sesshomaru... hubo un problema en la planta de ingeniería aeroespacial.

— . . . Qué pasó? — dijo molesto.

— No estoy seguro, me acaban de avisar, el gerente solicita tu presencia.

— ¿Porqué no fuiste tú?

— Porque me dijeron que tienes que ir tú.

— Eres el vicepresidente, también puedes tomar decisiones.

— Sí lo sé, pero la situación va mas allá de mi autoridad.

— ¿Qué carajos pasó? — no comprendía porque los ingenieros no podían arreglar la situación, al grado de solicitar su presencia.

— Seguramente una tontería.

— Cambiando de tema, la hija de Matsu bailará esta noche en "Darkness", quiero que la grabes y te encargues de hacerle llegar el vídeo a su padre sin que pueda rastrear el origen.

— Ja muero por verla con poca ropa y moviendo su cuerpeci.. — paró, pues Sesshomaru lo estaba matando con la mirada. — Yo me encargo del Vídeo.

— Hoy a las 10:00 pm — Sentenció el mayor.

— Ahí estaré. 

— ¡NO, NO, NO! — dijo indignada Dayana. — tienes que moverte de manera sensual! Lento, siente la música, mueve la cadera, tus manos, tu cabello. — decía mientras bailaba enseñándole.

— Me da pena y... nunca he bailado. - agachó la mirada.

— Nena, para todo hay una primera vez, mmm mira el poll dance es una disciplina para ejercitar tus músculos, tú sólo déjate llevar por la música, olvídate de todos tus problemas, cuando bailes no mires a tu alrededor, sólo disfruta la música, aleja el estrés, el miedo, la inseguridad, muévete y olvídate de todo.

— Pero habrá muchos hombres viéndome.

— okay, haremos ésto — bajó de la plataforma y caminó hacia una mesa donde se encontraba su bolso y sacó algo. — cuando salgas a bailar te vas a poner un antifaz, nadie te va a conocer, y no es solo por el antifaz sino porque realmente nadie te conoce.

Dayane le colocó el antifaz a Lin.

— Y si no sales a la pista Sesshomaru te va a castigar. — Lin asintió tristemente.

— para practicar el pole dance en su totalidad debes tener mucha fuerza y habilidad en los brazos y piernas, pero para éso se requiere mucha práctica, por lo que no vas a poder hacer ninguna acrobacia, así que te dedicarás más al baile, pero con el tiempo te convertiré en una experta. — sonrió satisfecha.

Dayana estuvo enseñándole a Lin una simple coreografía, pasos básicos, ya que Lin era apenas principiante, al tener el antifaz puesto se liberó más y comenzó a moverse con más fluidez, tenía que lograrlo ya que temía ser castigada por aquél hombre que la tenía presa y afortunadamente la chica aprendía rápido.

El ensayo duró todo el día poniendo pause solamente para comer y al terminar inmediatamente volvían al ensayo, Dayana no quería quedar mal con Sesshomaru por eso hizo todo lo posible para preparar a la chica, esa noche Lin daría su primer show en "Darkness".

. . .


	5. AsterLin

Eran las 9 de la noche, la gente comenzaba a llegar al club, Lin se encontraba en su nuevo camerino, sentada frente al tocador, estaba aseada y ya la habían terminado de maquillar y arreglar su cabello.

— Lin, Querida, ven escogeremos tu traJe. — se la llevó de la mano hacia el armario, la mayor lo abrió y se pudo ver los diferentes vestuarios.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? — sacó el traje del armario, era un baby doll tipo colegiala de top con amarre al frente, corbata con cuello, falda roja extremadamente pequeña y medias blancas.

Lin abrió los ojos como plato.

— No — dijo rápidamente. — es muy... atrevido.

— Estas en un club nocturno y bailaras pole dance, es obvio que sea atrevido, niña.

— Busquemos otro. — comenzó a buscar entre los trajes.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? — le mostró un body de encaje floral con panel central de red y tirantes de efecto desfibrado, era trasluciente lo que haría notar la piel.

— No, por favor ese no. — suplicó con un puchero.

— ¡Dios! Ésto será mas tardado de lo que pensé. — comenzó a buscar algo más adecuado para Lin.

9:20 pm y el auto de Sesshomaru seguido por el de Inuyasha llegaron al club, entraron, el lugar estaba lleno, una de las hostess los llevó a la mesa reservada para ellos, la mesa era una de las principales frente a la plataforma del pole dance, Ambos se sentaron.

— ¿Todo listo? — preguntó Sesshomaru.

— Así es — contestó Inuyasha ajustando la cámara que llevaba.

La mesera llegó con las bebidas de los hermanos Taisho, una botella de champagne Belle Epoque, ellos se sirvieron una copa para tomarla mientras el show comenzaba.

Uno de los hombres de seguridad se acercó a la mesa de los Taisho.

— Señor lamento decirle que los aparatos de grabación no están permitidos. — mencionó viendo la cámara sobre la mesa.

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru buscando en su mirada orientación o respuesta a lo que tenía qué hacer en esa situación.

— No te preocupes Tommy, ellos son mis invitados especiales — dijo Dayana mientras se acercaba a la mesa — pueden hacer lo que quieran. — tocó el hombro de Sesshomaru.

— Una disculpa Caballeros — el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

— Hice todo lo que pude Sesshomaru, no me pidas más, es muy pronto para que la niña salga a escenario — dijo una vez que se fue el guardia de seguridad.

Sesshomaru: . . .

— ¿A qué hora comienza el show? — preguntó a la mujer antes de tomar un trago.

Dayana: Ya no tardan en presentarla — contestó mirando su reloj. — Lin es una joven hermosa y Aster es el nombre de una bella flor. — Sesshomaru la cuestionó con la mirada, no entendía la razón por la cuál decía éso, Dayana negó con la cabeza sin tomarle importancia y se retiró de la mesa.

Las luces que iluminaban al publico se apagaron.

— Damas y Caballeros ella es un ángel que ha caído del cielo, una estrella del universo, una hermosa flor que ha sido cortada del jardín y hoy nos acompañara por primera vez aquí en Darkness, con ustedes AsterLin — Una voz presentó a Lin, y entonces Sesshomaru comprendió lo que Dayana le quiso decir hace un momento.

Las luces de la plataforma se encendieron, quedando a la vista una Lin con un sexy disfraz de Gatita short y blusa en una sola pieza de cuero negro con cierre en frente algo escotado, de sencillos tirantes, Ligero y medias de encaje del mismo color, llevaba unos guante hasta arriba de los codos de encaje negro, un antifaz de encaje del mismo color que el demás vestuario, en su cabeza llevaba unas orejas de gatita, atrás le colgaba una cola muy ligera, su cabello iba suelto, completamente lacio.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa que parecía que su corazón le palpitaba a mil por minuto. La música erótica comenzó a sonar, Lin Movió el cuello en circulo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, relajó sus brazos y sus labios se abrieron de manera leve, después separó las piernas y comenzó a dibujar círculos, con el pelvis hacia adelante, cadera lateral y trasero para atrás, de manera lenta y sensual, miró fijamente al tubo y caminó hacia él de manera seductora, trataba de no mirar a las personas lo que le resultaba fácil ya que la luz del escenario no le permitía ver a sus espectadores, tomó el tubo con su mano derecha y el brazo levantando, empezó a caminar rodeando al tubo haciendo notar la punta de los pies, una vuelta y cambió de dirección, otra vuelta e hizo lo mismo, dio varias vueltas y se detuvo a lado del tubo, colocó el brazo izquierdo en el tubo a la altura de la cintura y la derecha hasta arriba, se inclinó un poco, se puso de puntitas, levantó el pie izquierdo y sin flexionarlo rodeó el tubo llevándose consigo todo su cuerpo sin despegar la punta del pie derecho del suelo, cuando el pie izquierdo llegó al derecho esté se elevó de igual forma siguiendo la misma trayectoria dando vuelta alrededor del tubo y quedando nuevamente los dos pies juntos, volvió a caminar sensualmente sin soltar el tubo y de nuevo giró alrededor de él con el mismo paso, al parecer no estaba tan mal, de un momento para otro la pena que sentía se esfumó, dando vueltas en el tubo hacía que se sintiera diferente, caminó una vuelta mas y abrazó al tubo con una pierna, agarrando el tubo con las dos manos se impulso subiendo la otra pierna al tubo y quedando estas dos arriba giró alrededor de éste descendiendo la altura, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, caminando alrededor del tubo para después girar sobre éste con los pies abrazados a él, se detuvo y quedó posicionada con el tubo en la espalda, la música la relajaba y leves silbidos comenzaban a sonar, recargándose en el tubo sin soltarlo bajó lentamente abriendo las piernas y volvió a subir como si diera un masaje al tubo con su espalda, dio media vuelta al tubo quedando éste frente a ella, flexionó sus rodillas sacando su trasero de manera provocadora, y se levantó de manera que primero pegara su pecho al tubo para después seguirle su vientre, Sesshomaru se había quedado sin parpadear desde que la vio vestida de esa manera tan provocadora, en su rostro no se mostraba ninguna expresión pero aquello movimientos lo estaban volviendo loco. La chica de nuevo caminó alrededor del tubo y dio una vuelta con ambas piernas abrazándolo, al terminar se recargó de nuevo en el tubo sin soltarlo y sonrió finalizando su actuación.

Las luces que la iluminaban se apagaron y con ello el publico comenzó a aplaudir sin cesar, se oyeron silbidos y una ola de "eeeeh" de satisfacción surgió, al publico le gustó lo que vio, aun siendo ésta una simple rutina y coreografía, Sesshomaru en cambio estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había visto, cómo era posible que una niña de 17 años se moviera tan bien, fue muy sencillo lo que hizo pero lo hizo de una manera fogosa y apasionada, dejando a Sesshomaru con unas ganas tremendas de hacerla suya una vez más.  
Ella es AsterLin caballeros y estará con nosotros todas las noches. — Se escuchó la voz del sujeto que cerraba la actuación de Lin.

— ¿Ella es Lin? — preguntó sorprendido. — ¡Pero que sexy! — miró a Sesshomaru y éste lo fulminó con la mirada. — El vídeo esta listo — cambió de tema al ver el rostro del mayor — solo grabé el baile.

Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento.

— Dile a Matsu que su hija es mi esclava sexual. — Dicho ésto se dirigió a los camerinos en busca de Lin.

Dayana iba saliendo del camerino de Lin.

— Sesshomaru ¿vienes a ver a Lin?

— ¿Tú qué crees? — la hizo a un lado para entrar al camerino.

— ¡No destruyas nada! — dijo cuando el mayor estaba entrando.

Lin se sobresaltó al ver a Sesshomaru entrar y cerrar la puerta fuertemente, la chica sólo se había quitado los accesorios del disfraz y ya había terminado de desmaquillarse aunque en realidad fue muy poco el maquillaje que usó.

— Hice todo lo que pude, en verdad — aseguró retrocediendo completamente asustada, no quería que él la volviera a lastimar.

El peliplata recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, ella aun tenía el disfraz de gatita, Sesshomaru sentía que le hervía la sangre de lujuria, sus instintos salvajes lo estaban dominando, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo lo que hacía que la chica temiera aun más, pues pensaba estaba molesto, y la realidad no era ésa.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de lujuria, la recargó en el tocador, la tomó de la cintura y se apoderó de sus labios, Lin no podía evitar sentir aquel escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, los labios de ese hombre eran tan expertos y ardientes, ella temía sentir lo que no quería, la chica no sabía besar tan bien pero tenía que hacer lo mejor posible para que el mayor no se molestara, Sesshomaru bajó a su cuello con besos impacientes, Lin lo agarró de los hombros y no pudo evitar echar su cabeza para atrás dándole al peliplata mayor libertad, sessshomaru lamía su cuello enterrándole levemente los colmillos, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de la menor, el peliplata sujetó la cadera de la chica elevándola para sentarla sobre el tocador y se posicionó entre sus piernas, había muchos producto de belleza en el mueble que estorbaban al mayor por lo que escombró el lugar tirando todo al suelo violentamente, bajó el cierre del disfraz quedando a la vista un sujetador negro, agarró el disfraz dispuesto a arrancarlo.

— ¡Espera! — su voz era visiblemente agitada, el mayor se detuvo pero rugió de enfado. — el disfraz es de Dayana, se molestará si lo destrozas. — dijo de manera sumisa.

— No me interesa. — de un sólo tiro retiró las prendas del cuerpo de la joven, le quitó el sostén y con su boca y manos se apoderó de sus pechos con intensidad.

Gemidos y suspiros se le escapaban a la chica, él disfrutaba oírla.  
Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, la única prenda que cubría a Lin eran las bragas que sesshomaru no tardó en quitárselas, de nuevo se apoderó de sus labios, con sus manos recorría la espalda de Lin y sus suaves piernas, nunca había tocado un cuerpo tan suave como el de ella, probablemente era porque ella aun era una niña, una niña que estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, esta vez no enterraba las garras en su piel, lo que para ella era un alivio, a decir verdad no solo se sentía aliviada por no ser lastimada sino que también sentía placer, jamás había experimentado esas sensaciones.

Cuando el mayor dirigió su enorme miembro a la intimidad de la chica pudo notar como ella cerró los ojos esperando el dolor de siempre, entonces él decidió penetrarla lentamente, Lin esperaba que fuera tan violento como siempre pero esta vez no fue así lo que la sorprendió, la penetración fue dolorosa pero soportable, una vez dentro Sesshomaru la besó sin mover sus caderas, esperando un momento a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, después un leve vaivén se hizo presente, era diferente, él se estaba portando diferente, las embestidas comenzaron a ser aceleradas, Lin se aferró a los brazos del mayor, sin duda estaban en muy buena condición, eran fornidos y musculosos, ahora era ella quien enterraba sus uñas en la piel del peliplata por toda aquella adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo completo.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al sentir cómo las piernas de la chica rodaron su cadera atrayendo-lo más hacia ella.  
El pequeño cuerpo de Lin se arqueó hacia atrás lo que Sesshomaru aprovechó para jugar sus senos con la boca.

Ambos tuvieron múltiples orgasmos durante el acto sexual, ella más que él, esa noche fue la primera vez que no hubo torturas ni violencia física por parte del mayor, la primera vez que ambos disfrutaron todo aquello, la primera vez que Lin se presentó en Darkness como: Asterlin.

.


	6. Señora de la casa

Lin quedó dormida por el cansancio en los brazos del mayor, él la acomodo en el sofá que se encontraba dentro del camerino, la chica estaba desnuda, ya era muy noche tenían que volver a casa, Sesshomaru se quitó la camisa y se la puso a ella, la cargó en sus brazos y salió del camerino, el pasillo estaba solo, pronto el reloj marcaría las 12:00 pero el club aún estaba lleno de clientes, el peliplata salió por la puerta trasera de Darkness, buscó su auto, subió a la chica y se dirigió a su mansión.

Lin tenía puesta la camisa del mayor por lo que él se encontraba con el torso descubierto y así conducía su automóvil, mientras se dirigían a la mansión él miraba a la chica dormida en el sillón de a lado, esta vez ella no estaba inconsciente por maltrato y violación sexual sino dormida por el cansancio y placer, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mayor al pensar en esto último. Lin comenzó a temblar debido a la baja temperatura del clima, entonces el peliplata recordó que los humanos son débiles y ella era una de ellos, éso le molestó y un rugido surgió de su boca, presionó el acelerador ignorando el frío de Lin, al ir a una mayor velocidad el viento entraba con más fuerza por la ventana, ella sólo se hizo ovillo para resistir el frío.

Después de un rato Sesshomaru frenó tan de repente que Lin al no tener cinturón de seguridad se fue hacia adelante despertándose por el brusco movimiento y el golpe en su cara, soltó un gritillo al sentir el dolor.

— Llegamos.

Lin se incorporó de nuevo en el asiento. El peliplata salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta principal, era obvio que no abriría la puerta del auto a la chica y ella no esperaba que lo hiciera, Lin bajó del auto, entonces se percató de que la prenda que llevaba era la camisa de sesshomaru, era muy larga, su cuerpo nadaba en ella y las muñecas eran tapadas por las mangas largas, los botones no estaban abrochados por lo que la camisa estaba entre abierta, ella envolvió su cuerpo lo más que pudo y caminó tras el peliplata.

Ambos entraron a la casa grande, al llegar a la habitación el mayor entró pero Lin se detuvo quedándose afuera, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta abrió de nuevo la puerta y ahí estaba, parada frente a él, el peliplata la cuestionó con la mirada, y ella no sabía que responder.

— Yo... lo... lo siento señor, ¿dónde... dormiré? — dijo titubeante e insegura, ya había dormido una noche en la misma habitación que él, pero no sabía si lo seguiría haciendo.

— Entra — ordenó.

Lin entró rápidamente, pues no quería molestar al hombre.

Sesshomaru se fue a duchar y Lin no sabía qué hacer, quería ponerse algo cómodo pero no tenía nada de ropa, así que solo abrochó los botones de la camisa y se metió a la cama, quedando completamente dormida.

* * * 

7:40 am, Lin sintió cómo las sabanas que la cubrían le eran arrebatadas de su cuerpo, se despertó asustada, temía que el mayor la torturara.

— Levántate, eres la señora de esta casa, tienes que hacer algo. — la jaló de la muñeca para levantarla de la cama.

Lin al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de lo adolorida que estaba de su entrepierna, claro que ahora el dolor era mucho menos comparado con el de antes. Pero no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo el peliplata.

— ¿Cómo puede decir éso cuando me obliga a bailar frente a tantos hombres? — No supo cómo pero las palabras salieron de su boca, sabía que pronto lo iba a lamentar, pero tenía razón, cómo podía ser la señora de la casa si él la trataba tan mal, además tomar aquél lugar significaría ser la esposa de él y claro estaba que Sesshomaru no quería casarse con ella y ella mucho menos con él.

El youkai la tomó del cuello con una mano y la levantó del suelo, la chica pataleaba en el aire y trataba de safarse de aquella mano que la dejaba sin oxigeno.

— ¡Tu padre te vendió! y ahora me perteneces.

Lanzó a Lin contra la pared, la chica cayó sentada golpeando la pared con su espalda, tosió varias veces agarrándose el cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento, su espalda había quedado con un gran dolor, pero sentía más dolor en su pecho, ¿era verdad lo que él había dicho? ¿Su padre la había vendido a ese ser tan despiadado?

— ¡Miente! Mi padre nunca haría éso. — De nuevo las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no era posible que su propio padre le haya hecho eso.

— Me debía una gran cantidad de dinero y para pagarlo te entregó a mí, pero ni con eso logra saldar toda su deuda. 

_**** Flas back ****_

 _Sesshomaru y Ren Matsu se encontraban en la oficina de éste último._

— _Vamos Sesshomaru, solo te pido un poco más de tiempo, ten por seguro que te pagaré cada centavo que te debo._

— No. — negó fríamente, su mirada se clavaba en Ren como un puñal.

— Hagamos un trato. — Dijo con temor en su voz, Sesshomaru solo escuchaba con qué tontería le iba a salir ahora.

— ¿Sabes que tengo una hija?, Es una joven muy hermosa. — le mostró la foto que tenía sobre su escritorio.

— Es una niña. — dijo mirando la fotografía.

— _Pero es mi hija, la hija del presidente, es de alta clase social y de una muy buena posición económica._

— _¿Me estás dando a tu hija?_

— _Cásate con ella._

— _¿Y a cambio quieres que dé por pagada tu deuda?_

— ¡Claro!, con ella tendrás un mejor estatus social, no digo que el tuyo no sea bueno, pero piénsalo Sesshomaru es la hija del presidente. Con ella como esposa otros países abrirán las puertas a tu Corporación armamentística.

Sesshomaru lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. De alguna manera el tipo tenía razón, tener a la chica a su lado le convenía, pero no se casaría con ella ya que además de ser una humana era una niña.

— Lo haremos por escrito. — Aceptó el trato, Ren sonrió satisfecho pero no tenía ni idea de lo que Sesshomaru tenía planeado hacer.

— _Cuando quieras Sesshomaru._

— _Con tu hija no pagarás todo._

— _Algo es algo, me conformo con disminuir la deuda._

Ambos se despidieron y Sesshomaru salió del edificio.

 _El peliplata_ _ya se encontraba en su auto cuando recibió una llamada de Inuyasha._

— _¿Qué pasó Sesshomaru? ¿Qué te dijo Matsu?_

— _Me dio a su hija._

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué significa éso? ¿Te vas a casar? — se sobresaltó.

— _No seas estúpido, él me la dio, yo haré lo que quiera con ella._

 _**** Fin Flash back ****_

La azabache no dejaba de llorar al escuchar lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho, ahora comprendía todo, su padre la había entregado a él, ella le pertenecía, y claro que a Sesshomaru le convenía tenerla a su lado, solo por posición económica y clase social ya que ella era la Hija del presidente de todo Japón.

— ¡Takumi! — llamó a la sirvienta, la mujer no tardo mucho en llegar a la habitación.

— Muestrale la casa — ordenó sin despegarle la vista a Lin.

— Como ordene señor. — el peliplata se retiró de la habitación, se le hacía tarde para ir a la Corporación.

Lin aún estaba en el suelo llorando, la mujer llamada Takumi se acercó a ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Señora?

— No me trate como si fuera la señora de esta casa, jamás voy a ser la esposa de ese hombre. — gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Takumi se quedó sin palabras, en realidad no comprendía nada de toda esa situación, ella solo obedecía ordenes sin preguntar.

— La dejaré sola una rato. — salió de la habitación, Lin se quedó tirada en el piso llorando.

Después de media hora Takumi tocó la puerta de la habitación, al no escuchar respuesta la abrió lentamente, al entrar vio a Lin aun en el piso, ahora sin llorar, solo se veía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Señora no le vendría nada mal una ducha. — trató de levantarla del suelo y Lin dejó que la ayudara, Takumi la metió al baño y Lin lentamente comenzó a ducharse.

Lin terminando de ducharse, colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al salir del baño unos ojos negros muy abiertos la miraban, la dueña era una chica de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, adornado con algunas flores, su piel era blanca, medía 1.68 y aparentaba 18 años.

— ¡Hola! Soy kanna, usted debe ser Lin.

— Hola. — su voz era apagada.

— Mire le he traído algo de ropa, pongasela para que bajemos. — caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo dándole la espalda para que Lin se cambiara.

Lin miró las prendas sobre la cama, era un vestido sencillo color turquesa de delgados tirantes, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, también había un sostén y las bragas que la chica albina le había llevado.

Al terminar de vestirse Kanna la llevó al comedor del primer piso.

— El desayuno esta servido. — dijo al ver llegar a las chicas, había 1 enorme plato servido con huevosfritos y bacón a la plancha, en el centro de la mesa había tostadas y una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Kanna se retiró a la cocina y Takumi acomodó la silla para que Lin se sentara. La chica un poco indecisa se sentó.

— Espero que le guste señora.

— Jamás seré la señora de la casa. — dijo indiferente comenzando a comer.

Al terminar de comer se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

— Señora, tenemos que mostrarle toda la casa. ¿A dónde va?

— No me molesten, no quiero conocer nada de esta casa. — continuó subiendo las escaleras, Takumi no dijo nada.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Jaken llamó a la puerta de Lin.

— Señora Lin, la Señora Aome ha venido a visitarla. — le dijo tocando la puerta.

— No quiero ver a nadie, déjenme sola. — contestó.

El mayordomo volvió a la sala.

— La señorita Lin no quiere salir señora Aome, la pobre ha estado encerrada desde la mañana.

— Esta bien Jaken, comprendo, volveré otro día. — se levantó del sofá para retirarse.

Una hora más tarde y de nuevo el mayordomo tocaba la puerta de Lin.

— ¿Ahora qué? — gritó.

— Señora, el señor me ha ordenado llevarla a Darkness a las 5:00 pm

— No quiero ir.

— si no lo hace tendré que avisarle al señor, no querrá que él venga y la lleve por la fuerza ¿o sí?

Después de un momento la puerta se abrió. Lin mostraba una cara llena de tristeza.

— Vamos señor Jaken. — ambos se dirigieron al auto y partieron al club nocturno.

* * * 

Toda la tarde hasta las 8:00 pm Lin práctico el pole dance, después se dedicó a arreglarse con ayuda de Dayana para salir a bailar.

A las 9:30 AsterLin fue presentada y ella bailó la misma coreografía de la noche pasada, pues aún no sabía otras, además era la misma coreografía pero no los mismos clientes por lo que no había problema con la repetición del baile.

Sesshomaru llegó al lugar desde la 9:00 pm ahora sin Inuyasha.

Los ojos dorados no se despegaban de Lin en ningún momento. La chica ahora vestía un disfraz de Policía negro, short y blusa en una sola pieza con un antifaz de encaje negro.

Después del Show Sesshomaru se dirigió al camerino de la chica y entró sin avisar, Lin estaba comenzando a quitarse el disfraz cuando Sesshomaru entró.

El peliplata se acercó a ella y le arrebató todas las prendas de su cuerpo, la tomó del cuello y comenzó a besarla, pero ella era indiferente a aquél beso, ni siquiera cerraba los ojos, Sesshomaru se apartó de sus labios.

— Con un carajo, ¡mueve tus labios! — dijo impaciente.

— Lo detesto. — contestó la chica con desdén.

Sesshomaru enfureció al escuchar éso, sujetó el débil brazo de la chica y le clavo sus garras haciendo-la sangrar.

— No opinas lo mismo cuando estoy entre tus piernas.

— Aaah, ¡suélteme! — trataba de quitarse la mano de encima pero solo se conseguía lastimarse más.

Sesshomaru la soltó y la empujó cayendo ella en el sofá, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, Lin comenzó a llorar sujetándose el brazo que sangraba, pensaba que Sesshomaru de nuevo entraría en ella con rudeza, pero el peliplata no lo hizo. Sesshomaru le apresó ambas muñecas con una sola mano levantando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, comenzando a besar y lamer su cuello, poco a poco el dolor del brazo se le olvidó, Sesshomaru bajó hasta sus senos dándole besos húmedos y succionando-los,  
la chica intentaba no sentir el placer que le provocaba los besos de ése hombre, pero le era imposible, Sesshomaru se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetró lentamente, por más que Lin se esforzó apretando sus labios para que nada saliera de ellos fue inevitable apagar los gemidos que comenzaron a escucharse, las embestidas se presentaron con mayor potencia y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de aquellos sonidos que expresaban el placer que ambos sentían, Lin se odió al darse cuenta de que sus piernas rodeaban al mayor, él las acariciaba recorriendo-las por completo, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones en una oleada de placer cuando sintió como la lengua del mayor lamía la sangre de su brazo y parecía disfrutar su sabor.

Sesshomaru se deleitó con las contracciones en el interior de la chica que succionaban su miembro terminando ambos en un orgasmo lleno de satisfacción. 

El noche transcurrió y con ella la intensidad en aquél cuarto.

Después de un rato ambos se encontraban en dirección a la mansión, ella no aguanto el sueño y quedó dormida durante el trayecto.


	7. Última noche

Lin se arreglaba para su presentación en Darkness, vestía un provocativo disfras de colegiala falda extremadamente corta y top con amarre enfrente, ya se había terminado de maquillar, faltaba un par de minutos para que la presentaran, un mes llevaba bailando todas las noches en ése club con el seudónimo de "Asterlin" ya había aprendido muchas cosas del pole dance, ahora ya podía hacer acrobacias en el tubo, aunque claro aún no era una experta.

El tipo de siempre la presentó por el micrófono y ella fue recibida por los aplausos de los espectadores en gran mayoría hombres, como todas las noche fingió una sonrisa durante el show, bailó y subió al tubo haciendo acrobacias sencillas pero entretenidas, el público miraba detenidamente y entre ellos el peliplata, todas las noches iba a verla, no se perdía ninguno de sus shows, no lograba explicarse porqué despertaba en él aquél sentimiento de poseerla, la observaba y la desnudaba con la mirada, recordar aquellos fogosos gemidos que le causaba tenerlo dentro de ella le hacían despertar sus instintos salvajes de hacerla suya, él se daba cuenta de cómo la miraban otros hombres en el club, éso lo enfadaba, porque así como él la deseaba en aquellos momentos era seguro de que esos hombres también lo hacían, pero ella solo le pertenecía a él, ésos tipos no tenían porque mirarla ni desnudarla con la mirada porque éso era lo que hacían, Sesshomaru lo notaba perfectamente, pero él era el único hombre que había visto su cuerpo desnudo, el único y primero que la había hecho mujer, y él era su dueño.

Últimamente ya no se sentía a gusto viendola bailar, pues notaba cómo a otros hombres se les caía la baba al verla con tan poca ropa y bailar de aquella manera tan sensual.

Al terminar el show Lin volvió a su camerino, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue un arreglo de rosas rojas sobre el tocador, estaban acomodadas de manera que formaban un corazón, las rosas se veían frescas y hermosas, Lin se acercó al arreglo e inmediatamente despegó la tarjeta.

— " No me canso de verte... Anónimo." — leyó, entonces sintió una mirada sobre ella, pensó saber de quién se trataba, volteó lentamente pero para su sorpresa la persona que estaba recargada de lado sobre el muro de la puerta no era Sesshomaru sino un hombre que no dejaba de mirarle el cuerpo.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿ Qué necesita? — Preguntó algo asustada, pues el tipo no se veía nada confiable.

— Hola, Soy Max.

— No puede estar aquí, ¿qué quiere?

— Tranquila hermosa, no te voy a hacer nada. — Entró al camerino y cerró la puerta con seguro, la respiración de Lin comenzó a agitarse por el miedo. — Nada que no te guste. — se acercó a ella.

— ¡Alejese o gritaré! — intentó amenazarlo.

— Nadie escuchará, todos están ocupados con el show de afuera. — Lin retrocedió. — serás mía muñeca.

— ¡Nunca! — Estaba a punto de llorar, ella pertenecía a Sesshomaru y ése hombre no era su dueño, Sesshomaru se molestaría con ella si aquel tipo la tocaba, pues había dicho que ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Max le arrebató el antifaz del rostro.

— Te ves mas hermosa sin él — dijo al ver porfin el rostro que se escondía detrás del antifaz, con una mano la sujetó violentamente de la cintura y con la otra la nuca para obligarla a besarlo, ella lo empujaba con ambas manos pero no lograba nada, el tipo comenzó a pasar sus manos por los muslos de Lin acto que a ella le pareció repugnante y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados en el pecho, Max se molestó, la jaló fuertemente del brazo y tiró al sofá, ella rebotó al caer sentada, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, no podía ser posible que volvería a ser abusada sexualmente, no otra vez, no quería volver a pasar lo mismo, Max comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

El picaporte de la puerta comenzó a moverse, alguien trataba de entrar y ese alguien era Sesshomaru.

— ¿Lin? — Preguntó al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. — Lin abre la maldita puerta. — Se enfadó pues pensó que ella lo había hecho para no recibirlo.

Lin al escuchar que alguien intentaba entrar supo que ése sí era Sesshomaru, rápido se levantó del sillón para abrir la puerta.

— Sessh.. — No terminó de gritar su nombre, ni siquiera pudo dar dos pasos al levantarse del sillón pues Max la jaloneo del brazo y le plantó una bofetada haciendo de callera de nuevo en el sofá con la mejilla roja del ardor empapada en llanto.

— Antes de que logre entrar habremos terminado con ésto. — su voz era ronca.

Sesshomaru escuchó perfectamente bien que Lin intentó gritar su nombre, entonces agudizó su oído para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior de la habitación por lo que pudo escuchar lo que el tipo había dicho, el picaporte comenzó a moverse de manera violenta tratando de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Lin! — Gritó más fuerte, el coraje lo estaba inundando, alguien quería lo que le pertenecía, ella le pertenecía, le importó una mierda todo y de un solo golpe abrió la maldita puerta, lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se tornaran completamente rojos por la furia que le recorría todo su cuerpo, un sujeto tenía debajo de él a una indefensa Lin que intentaba quitarselo de encima, Sesshomaru podía oler las lágrimas que ella derramada, el sujeto intentaba acomodarse aun con el pantalón puesto pero sin camisa entre las piernas de la chica, Sesshomaru no lo pensó ni un segundo.

Lin estaba totalmente llena de horror luchando por mantener cerrada las piernas con aquél hombre encima suyo, de pronto Max fue brutalmente alejado de ella, fue como si una oleada de fuerte viento lo empujara contra la pared rompiendo un pequeño buró que se encontraba junto a la pared, ella entre lágrimas pudo ver una silueta imponente, era Sesshomaru no había duda, era él, ella se levantó inmediatamente del sofa y corrió a abrazarlo, él no se opuso, ella lloraba en su pecho, él puso una mano en su espalda, Lin se sintió protegida, Max a duras penas se levantó para hacerle frente a su oponente, Sesshomaru hizo a un lado a Lin colocandola detrás de él, ella veía aterrorizada cómo el sujeto se dirigía a ellos, pero de repente se detuvo en seco y retrocedió con una mirada que representaba miedo, Max no pudo con la mirada asesina llena de rabia que Sesshomaru le dirigía, además de que su globos oculares aún estaban rojos, el tipo se intimido atemorizado al ver sus ojos, éso no era de una persona normal, Lin no comprendía el porqué de su reacción, miró a Sesshomaru a la cara y entonces se percató de ello, de sus ojos, ya los había visto antes, pero no sabía que también tomaban ese color al estar molesto. Max salió corriendo del camerino con el torso descubierto dejando su camisa en el suelo.

Sesshomaru se giró para ver a Lin, ella lo abrazó de nuevo sin pensarlo trando de tranquilizarse, ya todo había pasado, Sesshomaru llegó a tiempo para evitar que el sujeto llamado Max abusara de ella. El peliplata la alejó de él y con su mano examinó su rostro, su mejilla aún estaba algo roja, sus ojos de mirada inocente aún estaban algo llorosos.

— Lin. . . — la cuestionó con la mirada.

— Estoy bien. — Contestó la pregunta que no le hizo con palabras, entonces se dio cuenta de que por primera vez él la había llamado por su nombre.

Sesshomaru la examinó con la vista de pies a cabeza, se sintió aliviado al ver que el tipo no había logrado nada, los ojos del mayor ya no estaban al rojo vivo, pero al ver el arreglo de flores sobre el tocador su mirada lo decía todo, el arreglo lo había molestado.

— Lo tiraré. — Dijo para que no se molestara más.

— Es la tercera vez. — Le recordó, no le gustaba nada ver cómo los hombres del club la pretendían.

— Sí, pero no sé de quién sean, Dayana sólo las trae al camerino y no me dice de quién son.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? — desvío su mirada a las flores.

Lin entendió a qué se refería, tomó el arreglo y lo depositó en la basura.

— Listo. — habló sin mirarlo.

— Lin — ella levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos. — Acercarte.

Ella lo hizo, pero no del todo, Sesshomaru con un brazo la tomó de la cintura descubierta y la pegó a su cuerpo.

— Eres mía. — Lin asintió con la cabeza gacha, con la mano él le levantó el rostro de la quijada. — Dilo.

— Soy tuya.

Los labios del mayor se apoderaron de los de ella, Lin respondió, sintió como la mano de Sesshomaru bajaba recorriendo su muslo derecho y se metía bajo la pequeña falda de colegiala del disfraz que aún no se quitaba, sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, en cambio las de Max fueron asperas y repugnantes, con la otra mano desató el amarre ya maltratado delantero de su top con pequeñas mangas, al terminar, con las dos manos él lo deslizó por sus hombros y brazos dejandola solo en bra, sus manos se posaron sobre la cintura femenina y bajaron hasta la cadera para bajar pacientemente la falda y con ella las bragas, la temperatura de la chica se elevaba cada vez más, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor para después retirarla de su cuerpo y posar sus manos sobre los firmes pectorales, él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para que ella sintiera aquel bulto duro y grande de Sesshomaru un poco más arriba de su vientre, sus respiraciones ya estaban agitadas, él se deshizo de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta y del bra que sostenía los senos de la chica, entonces la tomó firmemente del trasero para levantarla, ella abrió las piernas y con ellas abrazó la cadera masculina, Sesshomaru fue directo a su cuello para saborearlo, ella echó su cabeza para atrás y Sesshomaru aprovechó el espacio con mayor libertad, después bajo hasta sus senos para jugar los pezones con su lengua, succionarlos y deleitarse con su sabor embriagante, ella arqueó la espalda por el placer que le ocasionaba la lengua de Sesshomaru, él podía sentir en su abdomen el calor de la intimidad de la chica haciendo que su excitación creciera, su hombría pedía a gritos ser atendida y él ya no podía estar más tiempo fuera de ella, se sentó en el sillón con Lin sobre él y la acomodó para introducirse en ella, él seguía siendo demasiado grande éso nunca cambiaría, pero con cada estocada Lin se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro, el vaivén comenzó a darse y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, la habitación comenzó a llenarse con los dulces gemidos de la chica que Sesshomaru disfrutaba escuchar.

— Sessh... shomaru. — Decía su nombre entre gemidos de placer, esta vez era ella quien se movía y Sesshomaru con las manos en su cadera la guiaba, las estocadas eran intensas, Lin hacía todo lo que podía para seguir en movimiento pero después de un rato fue tanto el placer que sentía que sus piernas estaban quedando inmóviles.

— Ya no... puedo. — Dijo con dificultad.

Cada vez bajaba la velocidad del vaiven, entonces Sesshomaru comenzó a moverla con sus manos sujetandola de la cadera, no se esforzaba pues el peso de Lin no era nada para él, después cambió de posición y ahora era Lin la que estaba abajo y él quien se movía entrando y saliendo de su interior, los orgamos no pararon hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, él como siempre no se preocupaba por terminar dentro de ella, a Lin siempre se le había hecho muy extraño que nunca había terminado embarazada, aveces creía que alguien de los dos era estéril. Ambos terminaron cansados y satisfechos.

Lin quedó dormida en el sofá y Sesshomaru de nuevo se puso los pantalones, al recoger el disfraz del suelo se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no había roto las prendas, miró a Lin dormida, si tan solo hubiera llegado tarde al camerino aquel sujeto hubiera cumplido su cometido y entonces Sesshomaru no hubiese dudado en aniquilarlo.

El peliplata le puso su camisa blanca a Lin y la cargó para volver a la mansión, durante el trayecto en el auto no hacía nada mas que pensar en lo que sintió cuando vio a Lin tan indefensa en las manos de ése hombre, cuando escuchó que ella gritó su nombre para pedir ayuda, cuando ella lo abrazó temerosa esperando estar protegida en sus brazos y recordar aquella necesidad que sintió de protegerla, de no dejar que nada ni nadie la lastimara, además no le caía nada bien que le mandaran detalles al camerino, tan sólo en pensarlo se molestaba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, seguramente no eran más que tonterías, necesitaba creer que ése era el motivo, sólo tonterías

Llegaron a la mansión, el auto se detuvo, él bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y sacó a Lin en sus brazos, cerró la puerta y entró a la mansión, llegó a la habitación y se adentró, sutilmente dejó a Lin en la cama, si que la había dejado cansada pues durante todo el viaje no se despertó en ningún momento, él también se acostó y quedó dormido en un par de minutos. 

A las 4 de la madrugada Lin comenzó a moverse dormida, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Sesshomaru se despertó por sus movimientos, de pronto Lin abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Lin!

— En Darkness... — no terminó de pronunciar pues su respiración no se lo permitía pero Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que su pesadilla había sido por lo sucedido esa noche.

— Lin escuchame — la tomó de la mejilla. — No volverás a ese Lugar.

Por un momento ella pensó que no había escuchado bien, pero lo que Sesshomaru acababa de decir era verdad, ella lo miró confundida en la oscuridad pero él podía ver bien la expresión en su cara.

— No volverás. — Aseguró.

Lin se quedó tranquila y ambos volvieron a acostarse en la cama, esta vez ella sobre el pecho descubierto de Sesshomaru y él puso una mano sobre su espalda para reconfortarla, ella durmió tranquilamente sabiendo que ésa había sido su última noche en "Darkness".


	8. Lo que pasó

Habían pasado varios días desde que Lin ya no se presentaba en Darkness, la situación entre sesshomaru y ella iban mejorando lentamente, ella ya había accedido a que le mostraran la mansión, Aome la visitaba muy seguido, de hecho fue ella quien la convenció de recorrer la casa comenzando con la sala, ésta era una sala Derby con brazos redondeados y asientos ajustados , tapizada en piel, con piezas sueltas de color marfil, en el centro estaba una mesas de cristal de bellas y sofisticadas curvas dándole un toque de sobria elegancia modernista a la sala. También le mostró la biblioteca, el despacho de Sesshomaru, el pequeño gimnasio con el que contaba la mansión, la cocina, el comedor (que ya conocía). Después de mostrarle la planta baja continuaron con la alta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, recorrieron todas y cada una de ellas, Al terminar con el interior de la mansión continuaron con el exterior, entonces Lin pudo conocer bien la piscina, a ella le encantaba nadar y el agua de esa piscina se veía muy fresca cristalina, también recorrieron los jardines, la chica era gran fanática de las flores y estar entre todas aquellas hermosas y diferentes era como estar en el paraíso, la chica cortó unas cuantas y las colocó en algunas partes de la casa.

Lin aún se negaba a aceptar el lugar que sesshomaru le había dado, pues era mucha la responsabilidad y ella no sabía nada de lo que se tenía que hacer en la mansión, ya sabía que estaba en Londres, tenía acceso a teléfonos y celulares pero no hizo nada para contactar con su familia, su padre la había dado, la había vendido y su madre no hizo nada para evitarlo, no los llamaría, ellos tuvieron la culpa de todo lo que ella vivió en manos de Sesshomaru y todo lo que tendría que vivir, sólo había algo que no sabía y que la estaba matando de la intriga, ¿Quién o qué era Sesshomaru? No era una persona normal, puesto que Lin sabía bien que él tenía un tipo de fuerza inhumana, sus uñas que más bien parecían garras podían ser en extremo filosas, él podía controlar cuándo, sus ojos se tornaban al rojo vivo cuando estaba furioso y también cuando estaba excitado, tenía unos finos rasgos en la piel que nunca había visto en alguna otra persona, además no lograba explicarse por qué nunca se preocupó en terminar dentro de ella, quizá porque tal vez uno de los dos era estéril, pero pensándolo bien ella no podía serlo porque si así fuera ¿cómo fue que él lo supo?, así que su conclusión fue que el estéril era él, o era eso o un secreto más de lo que Sesshomaru realmente era.

Desde hace tres meses Lin había sido secuestrada en el mes de Abril, para ser exactos al finalizar el ciclo escolar de preparatoria en Tokio Japón que era la ciudad donde reside su familia, aquella tarde su madre iba en camino por ella pero pasó un accidente, su auto se descompuso y quedó a la mitad del camino, llamó a un mecánico para que fuera a revisar el auto; pasó una hora, se avecinaba una tormenta y el mecánico no llegaba, comenzó a llover entonces decidió marcar a casa para mandar un chofer para Lin pero Desafortunadamente la tormenta había bloquedo la señal, se metió al auto para esperar que la tormenta pasara, y así fue, después de un largo rato la tormenta había terminado, fue entonces cuando llegó el mecánico, abrió el cofre del auto y lo revisó, hizo unas cuantas cosas y el auto encendió, Yuuka subió al auto y comenzó a conducir camino a la escuela esperando que Lin estuviese ahí, llegó y no la encontró, se molestó ¿Porqué no estaba?

— ¡A dónde y con quién se habrá ido ésta niña! — dijo para sí misma.

La escuela ya estaba cerrada, Yuuka buscó a Lin con la mirada por todas partes y no dio con ella, se metió de nuevo al auto e intentó marcarle pero al parecer el celular estaba apagado así que mejor se dirigió a casa, tal vez Lin se había ido caminando.

Llegó a casa y de Lin no había rastro por lo que comenzó a imaginarse cosas que estaban muy lejos de lo que en realidad había pasado, pensó que tal vez se había ido con un amigo o aún peor, que ya tenía novio y se había ido con él, ella tenían prohibido tener novio y el hecho de que la haya desobedecido la enojaban aún más, de nuevo intentó marcarle pero el celular la mandaba directo a buzón, ya se acercaba la noche y Yuuka ya tenía los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, Lin nunca llegaría tan tarde y menos sin avisar nisiquiera contestaba el teléfono, le marcó a la única amiga que le conocía, Yummi, pero no supo darle respuestas.

Ren llegó a casa a las 10 de la noche y encontró a su mujer aún despierta llorando en la sala, ella le explicó todo y enseguida se comunicaron con detectives privados, lo primero que encontraron fue la mochila de Lin y su celular tirados en un callejón, todo estaba mojado por la lluvia.

Recorrieron cada lugar de Tokio Japón y nada, Lin no estaba por ningún lugar, Ren comenzó a pensar que fue Sesshomaru quien la había secuestrado todo por aquél maldito acuerdo, trató mil veces de contactarlo pero no daba con él, fue dos meses después de la desaparición de Lin cuando un correo le llegó de una fuente anónima, una jovencita bailando en un tubo de un Club Nocturno, esa jovencita era su hija y un mensaje que decía "Tu hija es mi esclava sexual" un coraje tremendo se apoderó de él, por más que pagó para que encontraran la fuente de origen nadie logró descubrirla, Ren Matsu estaba furioso con Sesshomaru, de alguna forma él se vengaría de Sesshomaru por atreverse a hacer lo que hizo.

Ren tuvo que confesar a su mujer el trato que hizo con Sesshomaru, Yuuka dio el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró, regañó una y otra vez a su marido pero ya no había nada que hacer, Lin estaba con Sesshomaru y no tenían ni idea de lo que ella había sufrido en sus manos.

Lin estaba sentada en la sala ojeando una revista cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta principal y por ella entró Sesshomaru, Lin hacía caso omiso a todo aquello, pues sabía que el mayor llegaba hasta muy tarde, fue cuando Sesshomaru se paró frente a ella que se dio cuenta de que quien había llegado era él, eso la sorprendió, ¿porqué ése día había llegado temprano?

Lin levantó la vista para mirar a Sesshomaru a la cara.

— A mi despacho. — ordenó y se dirigió al lugar.

Lin se levantó inmediatamente y lo siguió, ambos entraron al despacho y tomaron asiento.

— Mañana en la noche habrá una reunión, voy a cerrar un trato con unas personas, te presentaré como mi prometida — La menor abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar las dos últimas palabras. — Así que arréglate como si fueras digno de ello y actúa como enamorada.

— Lo que me pides es muy difícil.

Sesshomaru la fulmino con la mirada.

— Es que no tengo nada con qué arreglarme.

El peliplata se quedó pensando un rato, la chica tenía razón, desde que llegó a la mansión no ha tenido nada mas que techo, comida y sexo, la ropa que había estado usando seguramente era de la sirvienta Kanna, Sesshomaru se levantó del sillón.

— Preparate, dentro de una hora nos vamos.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

— A comprar lo que necesites.

Lin asintió y se dispuso a salir del despacho sin decir una palabra más, subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación, antes de entrar se encontró con kanna.

— Disculpa. — le habló a la albina.

— Digame señorita.

— Dentro de una hora voy a salir y... no tengo ropa qué ponerme, sé que ya me has presentado suficiente, pero..

— No se preocupe Señorita Lin, con lo que me pagan me alcanza perfectamente para comprarme más. — la interrumpió con una sonrisa en la boca.

— En verdad estoy muy apenada.

— Me da mucho gusto que vaya a salir, ¿a dónde va? si no es intromisión.

— Voy a ir... de compras, creo. — Los ojos de la albina brillaron al escuchar éso.

— Si gusta puedo ayudar a arreglarla.

— Oh, te lo agradecería mucho.

Las dos chicas se metieron a la habitación, mientras Lin se tomaba un baño Kanna fue por ropa y calzado a su habitación, dentro de un rato Lin se encontraba con un lindo vestido fiusha de delgados tirantes, pegado al torso y holgado de la cadera para abajo, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, en sus pies llevaba unas plataformas de corta altura, Kanna le arregló el cabello y le puso un maquillaje discreto, terminaron justo cuando había pasado una hora.

Sesshomaru esperaba en el sillón de la sala, enseguida se había dado cuenta de las flores que se encontraban sobre el centro de mesa y sobre el comedor, no cabía duda que eran de su Jardín, ¿Quién se había atrevido a contarlas?, éso le molestó.

— Takumi. — llamó a la mujer que se encontraba en la cocina.

— Diga Señor. — No tardó en presentarse ante él.

— ¿Qué significa éso? — miró las flores.

— ¿las flores? Eeh mm — no sabía qué contestar ya que no quería que Sesshomaru se enojara con Lin.

— Yo las corté. — dijo mientras se acercaba a la sala, Takumi se retiró del lugar en cuanto vio a la chica.

— Si le molesta no lo volveré a hacer.

— . . . Haz lo que quieras.

Él se dirigió a la salida y Lin lo siguió para partir.

Iban en el auto, el silencio era incómodo, y más para Lin.

Llegaron a Bond Street, la famosa calle londinense, que cuenta con hileras de elegantes tiendas, exclusivas marcas, moda de diseño, artículos de lujo, exquisitas joyas, arte y antigüedades, a pesar de que Lin era de clase alta cuando estaba en su casa nunca había salido y cuando lo hacía era con su madre, ambos caminaban por la por la calle y Lin cada cosa la veía maravillada, entraron a una tienda de nombre "New Look" la ropa que se podía apreciar era verdaderamente increíble, enseguida Lin comenzó a explorar el lugar viendo las prendas que eran exhibidas, un vestido llamó mucho la atención de Lin, éste era de tela con encaje negro, dobladillo de la concha de peregrino, Cuello alto y tirantes finos además era de una mini longitud.

— Pruebatelo. — le dijo al oído, él se encontraba atrás de ella.

— Creo que me quedaría muy corto y yo...

— Hazlo. — la interrumpió.

Lin asintió con la cabeza, buscó el probador con la mirada, cuando lo encontró se metió y comenzó a desvestirse, se puso el vestido pero el cierre que quedaba en la espaldo no podía subirlo bien, se miró en el espejo que estaba dentro del probador, hizo una mueca y optó por quiterselo, Lin se exaltó cuando de pronto la puerta del probador se abrió repentinamente y por ella entró Sesshomaru, cerró la puerta y se recargó en la pared.

— ¿No pensabas mostrarme? — Le reprochó al ver que ya había comenzado a quitarse el vestido.

— No puedo subirlo. — le dio la espalda para mostrarle el cierre, sintió como una mano la sujeto del vientre y la acercó al cuerpo del peliplata.

— Entonces te ayudaré. — Estaba tan cerca que Lin podía sentir su aliento en el cuello.

El youkai le colocó suavemente a un lado el cabello de la chica para poder subir el cierre, quedando el otro lado de su cuello libre y apetecedor, pasó el dedo índice recorriendo la piel de la chica haciendola estremecerse ante aquel contacto hasta bajar a donde se encontraba el cierre y sin esfuerzo lo subió.

— Listo.

— Gracias.

Sesshomaru se alejó de ella para poder observarla con el vestido ya puesto, Lin se sonrojo al notar como el peliplata la veía de pies a cabeza examinando cada parte de su cuerpo, el vestido le quedaba ajustado, se veía perfecto en su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó tímidamente.

— Te ves mejor sin él. — Lin se puso mas roja de lo que estaba, a Sesshomaru le encantaba verla así, le parecía tan tierna.

— Elije más, pruébatelos y muéstrame cómo te quedan. — Salió del provador sin esperar respuesta.

Lin hizo lo que Sesshomaru le ordenó, con ayuda de una señorita empleada de la tienda Lin se probó cada prenda que le gustaba tanto vestidos como Jumpers, palaxos, faldas, pantalones, shorts, todo lo que le gustaba, a pesar de que nunca había usado escotes y prendas de corta longitud las prendas que se probaba eran así y le gustaba aunque sabía que le iba a costar trabajo adaptarse a éstas.

Era hora de elegir qué ropa compraría entre toda la que se había probado.

— ¡Toda es muy bonita! No sé cuál elegir. — Hizo un puchero, la empleada sólo le sonrió.

— Nos llevamos todo. — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente a la empleada y ella enseguida preparó todo para que la compra fuera Realizada, Lin no podía creer lo que Sesshomaru había dicho, ¿Realmente comprarían todo aquello?, él se veía muy decidido.

Salieron de "New Look" con varias bolsas, Sesshomaru llevaba la mayoría y Lin solo las pequeñas, entraron a otra tienda de zapatos llamada "H&M", todos los zapatos eran hermosos, Lin no podría decidir entre tantos, una empleada enseguida se presentó para mostrarle todo lo que Lin quisiera, ella se probó varios tacones y plataformas, sandalias, botas, botines etc trataba de que no fueran tan altos pues no sabía caminar muy bien con ellos.

— Estas sandalias de tacón negro Suedette enjaulado tiene un acabado de ante suave, con diseño enjaulado y Correa de sujeción del tobillo — explicaba la señorita a Lin y ella veía con atención las sandalias para después probárselas.

Al terminar Lin quería elegir solo unos pares pero el peliplata de nuevo intervino y terminaron llevándose todo lo que se había probado, Lin se sentía apenada de que Sesshomaru gastara tanto en ella pero a él parecía no importarle.

Pasaron por una joyería llamada "Asprey" Lin no pudo evitar mirar por el cristal las joyas que se mostraban en las vitrinas, de pronto vio que Sesshomaru se metía a la tienda y lo siguió.

— Elije las que más te gusten. — Lin quedó en Shock, él ya había gastado mucho en ella y aún así pensaba comprarle joyas!

— . . . — la chica se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Lin no dijo nada y comenzó a explorar en busca de algunas piezas de su agrado.

Al final eligió un Collar de dos creces de Maramz, una pulsera de oro Rígida de maramz y unos finos pendientes.

Cuando subieron de nuevo al auto ya era de noche, Lin estaba contenta de comprar tantas cosas y nerviosa al pensar el día siguiente sería presentada como la prometida de Sesshomaru.


	9. La cena

Llegaron a la mansión, Jaken subió todas las bolsas a la habitación principal, Lin con ayuda de Kanna acomodaron toda la ropa nueva en el closet, también pusieron en su lugar todos los zapatos.

El día se pasó rápido, ya era de tarde, en la habitación se encontraba Aome arreglando a Lin para la cena que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas.

— ¡Sesshomaru te compró mucha ropa, Zapatos y joyas! ¡Además te va a presentar hoy como su prometida! — la mujer parecía estar más contenta que Lin.

— Sólo me utiliza para sus negocios. — dijo con voz apagada.

— Tal vez, pero... dime Lin, ¿qué sientes realmente por Sesshomaru? — Lin no se esperaba ésa pregunta pero era una muy buena, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por él? Ella no sabía la respuesta.

— "Odio" no creo que sea — dijo al no escuchar una respuesta de Lin. — Trata de conocerlo, convive con él y verás que no es tan malo como aparenta. — Lin sólo escuchaba, no tenía escapatoria y si quería vivir bien tenía que hacer lo posible para llevarse bien con Sesshomaru y no desobedecerlo.

— ¡He terminado! — Lin ya estaba maquillada y lucía un hermoso peinado de lado. — Te ves hermosa — Sonrió mientras ambas veían al espejo.

— Gracias Señorita Aome. — Sonrió.

Toc Toc llamaron la puerta.

— Adelante. — la puerta se abrió y Kanna pasó con una caja grande en sus manos.

— Señorita Lin, acaba de llegar ésto, el señor Sesshomaru me ha pedido que se lo entregara a usted. — colocó la caja en la cama.

— ¿¡Qué podrá ser!? — Preguntó emocionada Aome.

— Viene de "TopShop" de seguro es un vestido para que utilize en la reunión de hoy. — Informó Kanna, "TopShop" era el nombre de una de las tiendas con los mejores vestidos de noche.

— ¡Qué esperas Lin, abrelo! — estaba emocionada al igual que Lin por ver el contenido.

Lin abrió la caja y efectivamente sí era un vestido, color rojo, lo saco de la caja y las tres chicas pudieron apreciarlo.

— ¡Es realmente muy bonito Señorita Lin, le va a quedar muy bien! — Exclamó la albina.

— ¡No puedo creer que te comprara un vestido tan fino y caro después de ya haberte comprado tantas cosas! Tienes que ponertelo ya que queremos ver lo bien que te va a quedar!

Lin estaba emocionada por el vestido, enseguida se lo puso, no supo cómo Sesshomaru había acertado perfectamente a la talla, el vestido le quedaba cómo si fuera especialmente hecho para ella.

— ¡aah Lin te ves hermosísima! — Aome parecía querer llorar de alegría, se sentía muy bien de que Lin ya no sufriera como antes, de que las cosas con Sesshomaru fueran mejorando.

— ¡El señor Sesshomaru se va a sorprender cuando la vea!

— Muchas gracias chicas. — dijo mientras se veía en el espejo, en sus ojos se podía notar lo mucho que le había gustado el vestido.

— Bien ahora hay que escoger los zapatos. 

Kanna volvió a la cocina para seguir ayudando a Takumi con la cena, las otras dos chicas continuaron en la habitación arreglando pequeños detalles, escogieron zapatos, le puso a Lin los pendientes, pulsera y collar y retocaron su maquillaje, Aome también estaría presente en la cena ya que su esposo Inuyasha era el vicepresidente de la Corporación y él también estaría presente para cerrar el contrato con aquellas personas.

Cuando Lin terminó de arreglarse Aome prosiguió consigo misma ya que le quedaba poco tiempo para arreglarse. Lin bajó y se dirigió al despacho de Sesshomaru para reportarse.

La puerta estaba entre-abierta, de igual forma tocó antes de pasar.

— Adelante.

Lin pasó, Sesshomaru estaba sentado revisando unos papeles en su escritorio.

— Ya estoy lista. — dijo tímidamente.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo un par de segundos para luego volver su vista a las hojas que tenía en sus manos, sólo un par de segundos bastaron para darse cuentas de lo hermosa que se veía, el vestido que había ido personalmente a pedir encajaba perfecto en su cuerpo, el color rojo de éste iba muy bien con el tono de su piel, su longitud era hasta los tobillos con manga casquillo y una fina decoración de encaje en la parte del pecho y mangas, el estilo elegante del corte de vestido línea _**A**_ hacía resaltar muy bien aquellas delicadas curvas del cuerpo que poseía Lin, su calzado eran unas Plataformas de ajuste embellecido y diseño de tiras, de una altura perfecta para ella, su peinado de lado era del tipo provocativo ya que dejaba expuesto una parte de su exquisito cuello que Sesshomaru ya había provado tantas veces, se veía realmente bella y a pesar de éso él no mostró ninguna expresión en su cara, todo ésto lo notó en ese par de segundos que la vio, pero ella nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que él la había mirado, _"no le intereso"_ pensó, ella se sentía bonita y esperaba que Sesshomaru lo notara y le dijera algo pero él nisiquiera volteó a verla, éso era lo que pensaba sin saber lo que él pensaba de ella.

— Revisa que todo marche bien en la cocina. — Ordenó secamente.

— Cómo ordene. — dijo sin ganas, se sintió como una tonta al pensar que Sesshomaru le pondría un poco de atención y le dijera un halago. Puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta para salir.

— Espera.

Lin se detuvo al escucharlo. El peliplata se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

— Tu mano.

A Lin le pareció extraño pero igual le mostró su mano con la palma extendida pues no sabía para que la quería, él la acomodó de manera correcta para colocarle un anillo de compromiso en el dedo, Lin se quedó sin aliento al ver aquel hermoso anillo de diamantes que era colocado en su dedo, el peliplata se acercó al cuello descubierto de la chica.

— Te ves hermosa. — le dijo al oído para después mirarla a los ojos.

La chica sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru en su piel y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Gracias, usted... siempre se ve bien. — dijo cada vez bajando más el tono de su voz y desviando la mirada, él formó una prisión con sus brazos recargandola en la pared dejando a Lin aprisionada.

— ¿Bien? ¿Cómo? — tenía curiosidad de lo que respondería la chica.

— At... atractivo y ... apuesto. — bajó la mirada, sentía cómo su cara le ardía de lo sonrojada que ya estaba.

— ¿Te gusto? — cuestionó.

A él le parecía divertido ver cómo la chiquilla se sonrojaba con cada pregunta que le hacía, escuchaba los latidos de la chica acelerarse, sentía el nerviosismo que hacía a su cuerpo temblar bajo el de él, Lin más sonrojada no podía estar, no sabía que responder a aquella pregunta, su inocencia se notaba en su forma de actuar, él no insistió con la pregunta, se separó de ella y dio la vuelta, caminó hacía el escritorio donde se encontraba su corbata, la agarró y comenzó a ponersela, un gruñido salió de su boca cuando la atadura le salió mal.

— ¿Puedo? — miró la corbata acercándose a él.

Sesshomaru la miró curioso pero nada perdía con dejarla atar la corbata, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados en señal de aprobación, Lin comenzó a atarla, aún con tacones Sesshomaru era notablemente más alto que ella, Lin estaba concentrada en la corbata, él observaba detenidamente cada detalle de su rostro, sus ojos avellanas le parecían hermosos, sus labios delineados eran apetecibles, su piel blanca era tersa como la seda, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por ésa niña? Sólo era una chiquilla de 17 años y él tenía más de 500 ¿Porqué no podía dejar de mirarla?

— Ya está. — lo sacó de su pensamiento, ya había terminado con la corbata, Sesshomaru no dijo nada y ella no esperaba que lo hiciera, dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, al dar el primer paso Sesshomaru la detuvo tomandola del vientre y acercandola de espaldas a él.

— Recuerda, actúa como enamorada. — Lin asintió. — . . . ya llegaron.

El mayor salió del despacho seguido por Lin y se dirigieron a la sala donde ya se encontraban Inuyasha y Aome, Jaken el mayordomo ya estaba haciendo pasar a los invitados.

Eran tres hombres de traje sumamente elegantes color negro, cada uno con sus respectivas esposas del brazo, también iba una preciosa mujer soltera de notables curvas, cabello lacio y largo a media espalda color castaño, llevaba un vestido largo pegado a su cuerpo con una corte lateral que iba desde medio muslo hasta el tobillo dejando una de sus piernas descubiertas al caminar, su nombre era Asliin; las tres mujeres llevaban puesto hermosos vestidos finos y seguramente de un alto precio, claro, el de Lin también lo era.  
Los invitados comenzaron a presentarse.

—¿Esta hermosa dama debe ser tu prometida, no es así Sesshomaru? — Mencionó Andrew, un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabello negro, preguntó mirando a Lin, ella estaba nerviosa.

— Ella es Lin Matsu, mi prometida. — la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él posando un mano sobre su cintura.

— Mucho gusto. — Extendió la mano para saludar, en Japón se saludaba diferente, pero ése lugar no era Japón.

— El gusto es mío — Andrew recibió la mano de la chica con un beso y una enorme sonrisa — Es un placer conocer a la hija del Presidente de Japón. — Lin sonrió levemente.

Después de un rato todos pasaron al comedor donde los alimentos acababan de ser servidos, la comida era camarón crocante cheung fun, ideal para cena de negocios.

Sesshomaru comenzó a comer y entonces los demás comenzaron a comer también, Lin no tenía problemas pues sabía perfectamente la forma correcta de tomar los cubiertos y comer de manera sumamente educada.

Al terminar de consumir los alimentos todos se encontraban ya en la sala, los hombres discutiendo asuntos de negocios, mientras que las mujeres platicaban de asuntos femeninos, entre ellas se encontraban Aome y Lin.

— Sesshomaru tiene suerte de robar el corazón de una joven tan bella como tú — dijo una de las mujeres.

Si algo había robado Sesshomaru no fue precisamente su corazón, él la robó, la secuestró sólo por interés y nada más que éso.

— No le conocía a Sesshomaru éstos gustos. — Habló Asliin recorriendo a Lin con la mirada. — Eres muy joven.

Lin estaba intimidada, no sabía que responder, ésa mujer no dejaba de verla de una manera despectiva.

— Para el amor no hay edades. — intervino Aome, Asliin solo le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita.

— Nunca escuché de su relación, ¿duraron poco como novios? ¿Alguna razón para apresurar su compromiso? — Asliin Miró el vientre de Lin.

— El amor querida, el amor. — Contestó Aome, ésa mujer ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, Lin cada vez estaba más incómoda.

— ¡Oh Aome! Deja que... Lin nos cuente un poco de su historia con Sesshomaru — miró a Lin. — vamos cariño, cuentanos. — todas las miradas se centraron en la menor.

— . . . — estaba en shock, su mente estaba en blanco y Aome no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de ése aprieto.

— Wow se nota el amor. — Dijo triunfante al no escuchar respuesta de Lin.

— Eres muy tímida verdad Querida. — dijo una de las mujeres, la mayor, para cortar la tensión.

— O tal vez no hay nada que contar. — Sonrió hipócritamente Asliin y se retiró del lugar en dirección a donde se encontraban los hombres.

Aome se estaba controlando mucho para no golper a Asliin y Lin estaba a punto de llorar de la impotencia.

— Propongo que un brindis. — Habló Asndrew, su voz fue alta para captar la atención.

Sirvieron las copas de vino y ya todos se encontraban con éstas en mano dispuestos a brindar.

— Por el cierre de nuestro contrato.

— Salud. — dijeron todos al unísono.

Lin dirigía la copa a su boca cuando sintió como una mano empujó su brazo haciendo derramar el vino sobre su vestido, dio un respingo cuando sintió el frío contenido de la copa traspasar la tela de su vestido, la responsable fue Asliin quien fingió sentirse mareada y se sostuvo del brazo de Lin, pero no buscaba más que tirarle el vino encima, Sesshomaru quien estaba a un lado de Asliin la sostuvo de la cintura al notar que la mujer parecía desmayarse, entonces ella aprovechó y se dejo caer en sus brazos, todos se sobresaltaron pues creyeron que era verdad.

— ¡Colocala en el sofá! — propuso una voz alterada, Sesshomaru la llevó en brazos hasta el sillón.

Asliin no se desmayó, sí "estuvo a punto".

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sesshomaru.

— Disculpen, solo fue un mareo.

— Deberíamos hecharle agua fría en la cara para que vuelva en sí. — murmuró Aome sin ser escuchada.

La atención estaba centrada en Asliin y Lin estaba empapada por el vino.

— llamaré a un doctor — Inuyasha sacó su celular.

— No es necesario, ya se me pasó.

— ¿Segura?

— Tal vez será mejor llamar a un ginecólogo. — susurró Aome sólo para ella, insinúando que quizás estaba embarazada.

Sesshomaru buscó a Lin con la mirada y no la encontró, supuso que se había retirado a la habitación. 

Lin estaba en la recamara, ya se había cambiado y desmaquillado, traía puesta su pijama, aún tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que había vivido ésa noche, ya nisiquiera bajó a despedirse de los invitados.

Sesshomaru entró a la habitación.

— ¿Porqué te comportaste de esa manera? — cuestionó duramente, Lin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— No te importó lo que le pasó a Asliin y te retiraste sin despedirte, quedaste como una grosera mal educada.

— ¿Yo fui la grosera?, ¡ésa tipa me tiró el vino encima a propósito!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? fue un accidente, quiso pedirte disculpas pero no estabas.

— ¡Claro que no fue un accidente! — sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

— Ni siquiera hablaste durante la visita.

— ¿Y qué querías que dijera?, ¿que me tienes aquí a la fuerza? ¿que me secuestraste y me violaste? ¿que mi padre me entregó a ti? — comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Maldita sea Lin lo que te pedí que hicieras era muy sencillo!

— ¡Y traté de hacerlo! Pero tu amigita me trató peor que basura.

— . . . — no dijo nada, él había escuchado atentamente la conversación entre las mujeres, era verdad, Asliin fue muy grosera con Lin.

— No me crees ¿verdad? — Dijo indignada y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. — ¿No nostaste cómo te veía? ¡Te comía con la mirada! ¡Si supiera que entre tu y yo no hay nada serio seguramente correría a tus brazos!

— . . . ¿Estás celosa? — dijo divertido, lo que Lin decía sonaba claramente a celos.

— ¡No estoy celosa! — frunció el ceño, ya no lloraba.

— Asliin es una mujer hermosa. — Estaba provocando a Lin.

— ¡Pues corre detras de ella, dile que la amas y a mi dejame ir! — cruzó los brazos.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura.

— No amo a Asliin. — la miró a los ojos.

Lin puso los ojos en blanco, se safó de sus brazos y quizo alejarse de él, pero el mayor la jaló de la mano atrayendola de nuevo hacia él y la besó en los labios, Lin quiso apartarse de él pero el sabor de sus labios era adictivo, enseguida el beso comenzó a ser impaciente, Sesshomaru elevó a Lin y ella rodeo la cadera masculina con sus piernas y el cuello con sus brazos, el peliplata perdió sus manos bajo el camisón de la chica paseandolas por su espalda, aquellas caricias en su piel sensible le hacian sentir mil sensaciones de placer, Sesshomaru la llevó a la cama y la recostó, ella aún lo tenía rodeado con sus piernas, sus labios se despegaron y él se deshizo de la ropa de la chica ésta vez sin destrozarla, también se quitó sus propias prendas, Lin lo veía deleitandose con su gran cuerpo varonil, cuándo el se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior Lin se mordió el labio inferior, por primera vez ella ya quería tenerlo dentro, lo necesitaba. Sesshomaru de nuevo bajó hasta ella para unir de nuevo sus bocas, él mordió levemente el labio de la chica haciendolo sangrar, bebió su sangre y después se dispuso a succionar su pequeño cuello, Lin paseaba sus manos por sus duros biceps y pectoral, sus intimidades se rozaban, Lin ya no podía aguantar más pero tal parecía que Sesshomaru la estaba torturando.

— Ses.. shomaru, ya... metelo — suplicó con dificultad enterrando las uñas en los hombros del mayor.

Sesshomaru disfrutó escuchar aquellas palabras, le encantaba tenerla a su merced y quería escucharla suplicar por más, él entró y ella soltó un grito al sentirlo tan grande como siempre, pero no quería que se detuviera, él comenzó a moverse una y otra vez mientras digustaba de los sueves pechos de la chica, ella se aferraba de las sábanas con una mano mientras que la otra estaba perdida en la plateada cabellera, cuando las estocadas se intensificaron Lin sentía partirse en dos llena de placer, no pudo evitar que gritos salieran de su boca, su espalda se arqueaba y sus piernas enrollaban con mas fuerza e ímpetu la cadera que no paraba de moverse, las contracciones en el interior de la chica aparecieron pronto y Sesshomaru disfrutó cada una de ellas, ésa noche como muchas otras los orgasmos y gritos de placer en ésa habitación no cesaron hasta muy tarde, después ambos quedaron dormidos. 


	10. Celos

7:00 am Lin se levantó y tomó una ducha, Sesshomaru se arreglaba para ir a la Corporación, cuando Lin salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo desnudo notó que Sesshomaru la esperaba recardago en el tocador.

Lin: ¿Sucede algo? - Sesshomaru miró su corbata aún desatada sobre su cuello indicándole a la chica que la atara, ella comprendió y se acercó para atarla.

Ella solo llevaba ésa toalla sobre su cuerpo, su piel estaba humeda y fresca, su cabello tenía un olor embriagante para él, disgustado giró la cabeza para otro lado evitando verla, evitando caer en la tentación de hacerla suya de nuevo.

Lin: ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer? - cuestionó tranquilamente al notar que él evitaba verla.

Sesshomaru: No. - contestó secamente, cómo podía estar molesto después de todo lo que hicieron en su cama?

Lin: ¿Entonces? - Su mirada provocaba ternura, el peliplata la miró.

Sesshomaru: Quiero quitarte ésa toalla. - Su mirada era provocadora, la piel de la chica se puso chinita al escucharlo.

Lin: Se te hará tarde. - Evitó aquel comentario del mayor.

Sesshomaru: Vistete y baja a desayunar conmigo. - ordenó una vez que la chica había terminado de atar la corbata.

Lin obedeció, se puso el vestido  
de tela blanca con encaje negro sobre ésta, cuello alto y tirantes finos que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Bajó al comedor primero que Sesshomaru pues él se quedó arreglando unos papeles, al llegar a la mesa vio tres platos recién servidos lo que le parecio extraño.

Lin: Takumi. - llamó a la mujer.

Takumi: Diga Señorita. - salió de la cocina.

Lin: ¿Por qué hay tres platos servidos?

Takumi: Ah, el otro es para..

\- Es para mí. - terminó la oración, acercándose al lugar, Lin sintió cómo el coraje se apoderaba de ella, Takumi se retiró de nuevo a la cocina.

Lin: ¿Y tú que haces aquí Asliin?

Asliin: ¿Sesshomaru no te dijo?

Lin: ¿Qué es lo que me tenía que decir? - Asliin sonrió perversamente provocando aún más a la menor.

Asliin: Se nota la comunicación entre ustedes. - Se burló.

Lin no podía entender porqué ésa mujer seguía en la casa, ¿Habrá dormido ahí? ¿Porqué Sesshomaru no le dijo nada?, estaba realmente furiosa, dio la vuelta para retirarse de ahí, no comería en la misma mesa con ella, iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando se topó con Sesshomaru, él la sujetó de la muñeca cuando pasó a su lado.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Lin: Ya tienes compañía. - Se soltó de su agarre y continuó subiendo.

Él terminó de bajar las escaleras, Asliin ya estaba en el comedor esperándolo.

Sesshomaru: Takumi.

Takumi salió de nuevo de la cocina.

Sesshomaru: Lin se siente mal, llevale el desayuno a la habitación.

Takumi: Sí señor.

Asliin: Creo que las cosas no marchan bien entre ustedes.

Sesshomaru: Asunto que no es de tu incumbencia. - La sonrisa de la chica se borró de su rostro, ambos comenzaron a comer ahora en silencio.

Takumi llamó a la puerta.

Lin: adelante. - Ella se encontraba parada frente al espejo arreglando su cabello, tratando de que el coraje se le bajara, la empleada entró con el desayuno servido en una charola.

Takumi: El señor me ha pedido que le trajera el desayuno.

Lin: Gracias Takumi - La mujer puso la charola en el buró. - Oye... ¿sabes porqué está Asliin aquí?

Takumi: Ayer se decompuso su auto y le pidió al señor Sesshomaru pasar la noche aquí y hoy se encargaría de que alguien viniera a arreglarlo.

Lin: ¿Y ellos fueron..?

Takumi: Salieron durante un tiempo, pero lo suyo no funcionó, él la dejó pero ella le rogó durante mucho tiempo, cuando al señor Sesshomaru no le interesa alguien no pierde el tiempo con ésa persona.

Lin se quedó pensando, Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada, discutieron por ella anoche y seguramente Asliin disfrutó oirlos, los gritos se debieron haber escuchado varias partes de la casa, ¡fueron pareja! Y Sesshomaru nunca le dijo que en la cena estaría una de sus ex.

Takumi: No se ponga triste señorita, el señor no quería que se quedara aquí pero por educación no pudo decirle que no.

Lin: ¿Le parece que estoy triste? - preguntó confundida.

Takumi: Se nota en su carita - Lin se alarmó cuando escuchó éso, ¿porqué estaba triste si se suponía que no sentía nada por Sesshomaru? - No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en llegar el mecánico - continuo - pero usted no se encierre aquí, salga y demuestrele a ésa... mujer quién es la señora de ésta casa. - Lin sonrió, sus palabras le dieron ánimos y la motivaron.

Lin: Muchas gracias Takumi.

Takumi: De nada Señora.

Lin: ¿Conoce muy bien al señor eh? ¿Desde cuando trabaja para él?

Takumi: Desde que era niño, fui su nana y desde que se independizó soy su fiel empleada.

Lin: ¿Cuántos años tiene Sesshomaru? - La curiosidad la mataba, quería descubrir todos aquellos secretos que rodeaban a a aquél hombre tan enigmático.

Takumi: Ahora que recuerdo dejé algo en el horno, con su permiso señorita. - hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación evitando contestar la pregunta de Lin, encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Asliin: ¿Recuerdas lo bien que nos la pasabamos juntos?

Sesshomaru: No, y no me interesa.

Asliin: No te pongas así, ¿Es por tu "mujercita"? si algún día te cansas de ella sabes dónde encontrarme. - sonrió de manera coqueta.

El peliplata se levantó de la mesa, ya había terminado de comer y se disponía a retirarse.

Sesshomaru: No sabía que te gustaba ser plato de segunda mesa. - Se retiró, la sonrisa de Asliin se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto.

Eran las 12 del día, Lin bajo a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones y encendió la enorme pantalla que se encontraba en la pared, estaba un programa de música pop, su música favorita, dejó el control en la mesa de centro, de pronto el canal se cambió, Lin volteó a ver el control, ya no se encontraba en la mesa, ahora lo tenía Asliin.

Asliin: Lo siento no me gusta ése canal.

Lin: No me interesa si te gusta o no, no estás en tu casa. - se levantó y le arrebató el control de las manos y de nuevo le cambió al canal que le gustaba. Asliin se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada, al menos no por in rato.

Asliin: Escuché que discutieron ayer por la noche, espero que no haya sido por mi culpa.

Lin: ¿Discutir?.. oh sí, pero no te preocupes, todo se arregló, que pena que me hayas escuchado gritar, Sesshomaru tiene ése don en la cama. - con éso la dejó callada por un rato, pero no tardó mucho en volver a hablar.

Asliin: Sabes, Sesshomaru y yo pasamos ratos increibles juntos.. oh sí te dijo que fuimos novios ¿Verdad? ¿O tampoco te habló sobre ello?. - dijo con sorna.

Lin: Sí, sé que fuiste su novia, pero... yo soy su prometida y pronto su esposa - le mostro el anillo de compromiso en su mano, sabía que todo aquello era una farsa pero Asliin no lo sabía así que no perdía nada con decírselo, se levantó del sofá. - Y yo, querida, no tuve que rogarle. - finalizó retirándose del lugar. Asliin se quedó sin palabras, ardida por lo que Lin le había dicho. 

A las 2 pm el mecánico llegó a arreglar el auto, en una hora el vehículo ya estaba listo.

Eran las 3:30 pm.. Lin y Asliin estaban en el comedor, Takumi les sirvió la comida.

Asliin: Takumi! Te dije que no hicieras ésto - se refería a la comida - no me gusta.

Lin: Yo ordené que cocinaran ésto.

Asliin: No puedo comerlo, no me gusta.

Lin: Te recuerdo que la señora aquí soy YO y si la comida no te parese, la puerta está muy grande para que salgas y te vayas a comer la comida que quieras a otra parte.

Asliin: No me iré sin despedirme de Sessho... - No terminó la frase pues Lin alzó la voz para callarla.

Lin: porqué no pienso ordenar que hagan una comida especial para ti... y otra cosa, no vuelvas a gritarle a Takumi.

Asliin se tragó todo su orgullo y comenzó a comer, Lin estaba segura de que otra más de sus groserías y no podría contenerse.

Todo iba bien hasta que Asliin se sirvió jugo de Naranja.

Asliin: ¡Kanna! - se levantó del asiento.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora qué?" Pensó Lin

Kanna: ¿Qué pasó?

Asliin: Te dije que no quería hielos en la bebida. - la regañaba mostrándole el vaso de jugo con hielos dentro.

Lin se levantó del asiento, sirvió un vaso de jugo frío y se lo echó encima a Asliin.

Asliin: ¿Qué te pasa estupida?

Lin: Pasa que ya me harté de tus tonterías, gritos y reclamos, ahora mismo agarra tus cosas y largate de MI casa. - Apuntó con el dedo índice la salida.

Asliin: Ja ¿tu casa? - Se burló.

Lin: Sí, es MÍ casa.

Asliin: ¡No pienso irme hasta que me despida de Sesshomaru!

Lin: Me vale lo que pienses, o te vas en éste momento o hago que te saquen por la fuerza... Ah y otra cosa. - Lin le soltó una bofetada a Asliin, ésta se fue de lado, pero no se cayó. - ¡Éso fue por lo mal que me trataste ayer!

Asliin quiso devolverle la cachetada pero Jaken ya había llegado y le impidió dañar a Lin ya que la sostenía por detrás de ambos brazos.

Lin: Jaken lleva a Asliin a su auto para que se retire de la mansión.

Jaken la obedeció, Asliin salió de la casa Ardiendo del coraje, subió a su auto y se fue de la mansión.

A lin le ardía el estomago del coraje, pero sintió muy bien darle una bofetada a ésa mujer, Kanna seguía parada frente a Lin aún sin creer lo que había pasado, Takumi también se había asomado al escuchar el escandalo, nunca habían visto actuar así a la señorita Lin y mucho menos escucharla aceptar aquél lugar como señora de la casa, las tres se miraron sin hablar, Kanna comenzó a reír, Lin no pudo evitar hacerlo también y Takumi se les unió enseguida.

Kanna: ¡Vieron su cara! - dijo entre risas. 

Después de reír un buen rato sobre lo sucedido Lin habló con los empleados.

Lin: Escuchen, a partir de ahora cada visita que tenga Sesshomaru deben de informarme, nadie puede darles ordenes de lo que se tiene que hacer o no en la casa, nadie más que Sesshomaru y yo - las dos mujeres y Jaken escuchaban atentos y asentían con la cabeza. - a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de la administración de la casa.

Takumi: Si señorita Lin.

Kanna: Como ordene.

Al final Lin ya no pudo soportar más a Asliin, era seguro que tendría problemas con Sesshomaru cuando se enterara de lo que Lin había hecho, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, explotaría de la furia que sintió.

Además de coraje Asliin también le provocó otro tipo de sentimiento que jamás había sentido, ella fue la novia de Sesshomaru y por lo visto se la pasaron bien juntos, éso no le cabía en la cabeza, ¿será que Sesshomaru también a Asliin la había hecho suya tantas veces como a Lin? El sólo hecho de pensarlo le enfermaba, ¿ésto que sintió fueron celos? No se podía creer éso, ella celosa por alguien a quien jamás pensó que sentiría algo así, sin embargo, para sentir aquel sentimiento se tiene que querer a la persona por quien se tiene celos, entonces ¿ella quería a Sesshomaru? Pensarlo le daba miedo, aceptarlo también, pero sus sentimientos pronto llegarían más allá de "querer", la cuestión era ¿Qué sentia Sesshomaru por ella? 

En Japón...

Ren: Hablé con uno de los Taisho.

Yuuka: ¿¡Con Sesshomaru!? - se exaltó.

Ren: No, con el menor, Inuyasha, no puedo hacer nada para que me devuelvan a Lin, saben que todo ésto lo he manejado bajo total discreción.

Yuuka: Claro, no te convenía que todos se enteraran que el presidente del país dio a su hija para pagar sus deudas personales! - le echó en cara.

Ren: ¡Mi intención no era que la secuestraran!

Yuuka: Cómo pudiste confiar en los Taisho, son hombres fríos y ambiciosos!

Ren: Lin está bien, éso me dijeron, vive con Sesshomaru.

Yuuka: Mi hija es una niña de 17 años, ¿Cuántos años tiene Sesshomaru? - estaba alterada - seguro es 10 años más grande que ella, Lin jamás va a ser feliz a su lado.

Ren: No me queda de otra, si intervengo todo saldrá a la luz, todos sabrán de mis deudas, de mi acuerdo con él, será un gran escandalo.

Yuuka: ¿Dónde están? Quiero ver a mi hija.

Ren: En Europa.

Yuuka: ¿En qué parte?

Ren: No lo sé, no quiso decirme.

Yuuka: Seguramente ya comenzó a usarla para sus negocios, ¿porque para éso la quiere no?

Ren: Sí. - respondió secamente.

Yuuka: Pobre de mi bebé. 

Eran las 8 pm, Lin se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación, ""cuando al señor Sesshomaru no le interesa alguien no pierde el tiempo con ésa persona"" ella no podía sacar ésa frase de su cabeza, si lo que Takumi había dicho era verdad entonces éso significaba que ¿ella sí le interesaba a Sesshomaru? Cuando pensaba en la respuesta se sentía mal, pues su conclusión era que Si a Sesshomaru le interesaba tenerla cerca no era más que por asuntos de negocios.

Su conclusión tenía sentido y era verdad, pero detrás de éso había algo más, pues Sesshomaru comenzaba a verla de otra forma. 


	11. Tuyo

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, Lin seguía en el balcón, Sesshomaru dejó su portafolios, se quitó la corbata y el saco, y fue hasta dónde estaba ella, Lin sabía que se avecinaba una discusión.

— No pude soportarla. — habló de una vez, no quería ocultar nada y se haría responsable de sus actos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De Asliin, no pude soportarla y la corrí.

— ¿Con qué derecho?

— ¡Con el que tú me diste al nombrarme la señora de ésta casa! — se sintió indignada por lo que el pelipalta había dicho.

— ¡Creí que no querías ése lugar!

— Pues ya lo acepté.

— Acabo de firmar un contrato en el que ella forma parte, sabes que podría haber complicaciones a causa de tus tonterías.

— ¿Mis tonterías? Ella me provocaba, le gritó a Takumi y a Kanna.

— Debiste controlarte.

— Lo intenté pero no pude y...

— ¿Y qué?

— Le pegué.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí le di una bofetada y no sólo éso, también le tiré el jugo encima, así como ella me tiró el vino.

— ¡Con un carajo Lin!

— Quería dar ordenes en mi cara, se sentía la dueña de la casa. Además tu tienes la culpa ¿Porqué no me dijiste que fue tu novia? — se adentró a la habitación.

— Porque es algo sin importancia. — la siguió.

— ¡Pues para mi sí tiene importancia!.. me restregó en la cara que fue muy feliz contigo.

— ¿Todo éso fue por celos? ¡¿Estás celosa?!

— ¡Sí, maldita sea, estoy celosa, no lo soporto! — así de la nada había confesado lo que sentía. — dices que Soy tuya, entonces Tú eres mío.

— ¡No tienes porqué estar celosa!

— ¡¿porqué, porque no te intereso?!

— ¡Porque soy tuyo, maldición!

Lin se quedó en shock, jamás pensó que Sesshomaru diría éso, pero lo dijo y una gran parte de ella estaba feliz al escucharlo mientras que la otra parte aún no captaba lo que escuchó.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tú misma lo dijiste — sí, ella lo había dicho pero no pensó que él estuviera deacuerdo. Él se acercó a ella.

— Soy tuyo — le dijo al oído.

Un escalofrío le recorrió a Lin el cuerpo completo al escuchar aquello tan cerca, se puso de puntitas, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, él puso las manos en su cintura, el beso era lento y profundo, sus lenguas jugaban tranquilas, parecía que por primera vez se conocían realmente, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor y lentamente la deslizó por sus brazos deshaciendose de ella, él bajó el cierre del vestido quitándoselo pacientemente, sus manos recorrían las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo apartando la ropa interior, ella desabotonó el pantalón y él le ayudó a quitárselo junto con la ropa interior, continuaron besandose y paso a paso llegaron a la cama, donde ambos se acostaron para proseguir con su cometido, él estaba sobre ella pero Lin hizo que cambiaran de posición quedando ahora ella a arriba con la piernas abiertas y Sesshomaru enmedio, él se sorprendió por la iniciativa de la chica, ella lo besaba de una menera diferente, su delicadas manos se paseaban por todo el bien marcado cuerpo varonil, él con sus manos también recorría el cuerpo de la chica, Lin dejó de besarlo en la boca y entonces él pudo disfrutar los cálidos labios de Lin dando besos humedos por todo su cuello, chupando su piel como si fuera un dulce, sintió un ardor excitante cuando Lin mordió una pequeña parte de su cuello haciendo que la sangre brotara, ella bebió que aquél liquido rojo y espeso.

— Que bien lo haces. — la halago con voz ronca.

— Aprendí del mejor. — contestó antes de besarlo denuevo a los labios, él mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Lin, ella soltó un gemido. Sesshomaru cambió de posición, ahora él estaba sobre Lin chupando su cuello como nunca lo había hecho, a tal grado que parecía devorarlo con cada lamida, sus manos acariciaban los senos de la chica que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, ella perdía las manos en la plateada cabellera, el cuarto ya estaba inundado de gemidos tanto femeninos como masculinos, las piernas que rodeaban la cadera del mayor lo acercaban impacientes a su intimidad, ella lo necesitaba adentro ya. Él podía sentir fuertes punzadas en su mimbro completamente erecto, él también necesitaba estar dentro de ella.  
Él lo acomodó y lo introdujo en ella, el vaivén comenzó, el peliplata salía y entraba en ella una y otra vez, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, está vez no sólo estaban teniendo sexo, esta vez hacian el amor, y lo hacían con tanta pasión que les faltaba hasta el aire, Lin se aferraba a la espalda del mayor rasguñandola con fervor.

— Más, Sesshomaru... más. — A él le fascinaba escucharla pedir por más, y más le gustaba complacerla.

Sesshomaru sentía perder la cabeza, ¿porqué nunca había sentido algo así? Lo que sentía cuando estaba con Lin era inigualable, sentía cómo sus instintos despertaban de una manera incontrolable, sus ojos completamente rojos expresaban el deseo tan grande que ella despertaba en él, enterró sus garras en una almohada de tanta lujuria que lo poseía.

El vaivén era intenso, Lin gritaba plenamente satiafecha, sus piernas y cadera ya no las sentía debido al éxtasis de placer que llenaba todo su cuerpo, las contracciones succionaban al miembro del mayor con pasión, y él gruñía del placer, ambos terminaros extasiado, además sus cuerpos terminaron húmedos de sudor por el cansancio.

Sesshomaru salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, con un brazo la acercó a él y ella lo abrazó, las piernas aún le temblaban de la adrenalina que vivió, ambis quedaron dormidos. 

Lin y Sesshomaru se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, había pasado una semana desde aquella noche, apesar de que Sesshomaru había dicho que era de Rin ella lo sentía distante, no la trataba mal pero después de aquella noche ella pensó que tal vez cambiaría un poco con ella, pero no fue así, Sesshomaru era un hombre bastante frío.

— Inuyasha organizó una fiesta en su casa. — Rompió el silencio.

— Ah? — Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

— Hoy a las 4 paso por ti para ir.

— Sí. — Asintió.

— Es fiesta de piscina, lleva un traje de baño.

— ¿qué? — abrió los ojos como plato. — ¿De piscina?

— ¿Algún problema? — cuestionó.

Rin nunca había ido a una fiesta de alberca, y el sólo echo de estar frente a tanta gente en bikini le daba pánico.

— mmm no tengo traje de baño. — No quería ir, pero de igual forma Sesshomaru la obligaría.

— Compra uno.

— . . . ¿Me vas a dejar ir sola? — Se sorprendió, pues sería la primera vez que saldría de la mansión sola.

— Dile a Aome que te acompañe si quieres.

— . . . ¿No te preocupa que me escape? — cuestionó curiosa.

— Confío en ti. — se levantó de la mesa. — paso por ti a las 4:00 pm — Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la Corporación.

Rin se quedó boquiabierta, Sesshomaru la dejó salir sola y no hizo ningún tipo de amenaza para evitar que escapara, simplemente un "Confío en ti" fue suficiente, Rin terminó su desayuno y enseguida llamó a Aome por telefono, la chica gustosa aceptó acompañar a Lin de compras.

Aome y Lin se encontraban en una tienda de Trajes de Baño, ambas iban a comprar uno.

— Pruebate éste, me encanta! — le mostró el bikini de dos piezas.

— Es muy descubierto, me gustaría algo más... decente.

— Lin lin lin, eres tan inocente, vamos a buscarte uno que resalte tu figura pero no tan atrevido, ok?

— sí, está bien.

— No puedo creer la manera en que corriste a Asliin. — dijo entre risitas, Lin ya le había contado algo de lo que pasó la semana pasada.

— No pude soportarla más, en serio.

— Yo la hubiese corrido desde el principio a la muy...

— Espero que no le haya causado problemas a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Por cierto se enojó?

— Sí, discutimos esa misma noche y . . .

— Y ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó Lin? No me digas que se atrevió a pegarte de nuevo! - dijo ya exaltada.

— No, ya no es violento conmigo. — sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡uuuh! ¿Y Entonces que ha pasado? — en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara

— Esa noche me dijo que... que era mío.

— ¡Aah! — soltó un gritillo de felicidad. — Y ¿qué pasó después?

— Pues... lo besé y ... — le daba pena continuar la historia.

— ¿Y se entregaron con pasión el uno al otro? — preguntó llena de felicidad.

— Sííííí — se tapó la cara ya sonrojada con ambas manos.

— Te dije que Sesshomaru no era tan malo como aparenta. Ahora sí me diras ¿qué sientes por él?

— Yo, no lo sé, él se ha portado muy distante conmigo desde aquella noche, no me trata mal pero, nunca está en casa, solo lo veo en la mañana y en la noche, bueno, siempre ha sido así desde que estoy con él pero... no sé porqué ahora los días se me hacen eternos y espero las noches con ansias para verlo.

— Lin, yo creo que te estás enamorando de él.

Lin Se quedó sin palabras, en verdad se enamoraría de su secuestrador?

— No sé porqué se pasa tanto tiempo en la Corporación, Inuyasha no trabaja tanto pero no se desocupada de sus responsabilidades en la empresa, además él sí pasa tiempo conmigo, y aveces yo voy a verlo a su trabajo... — se le ocurrió una idea. — ¡Ya sé!

Lin: ¿Qué cosa?

— Si tanto quieres verlo ¿Porqué no vas a visitarlo a su oficina?

— ¡¿Ahora?!

— No tontita!, otro día que quieras verlo y te animes a ir.

— ¿Y si se enoja? Además ¡¿qué va a pensar?!

— Si no lo haces no vas a saberlo.

— Bueno, talvez lo haga.

Continuaron viendo los trajes de baño, al final Lin compró uno que no la convenció mucho pero Aome había logrado hacer que lo comprara, también compraron pareos, sombreros de playa, sandalias y ropa fresca. Se la pasaron muy bien, de un tiempo acá Lin y Aome se habían vuelto muy amigas, se contaban todo y se divertían mucho juntas.

Al terminar las compras Aome acompañó a Lin hasta la mansión y después ella se retiró a la suya para terminar con la organización de la fiesta, a Inuyasha le encantaba hacer fiestas, Sesshomaru casi nunca asistía pero esta vez lo haría ya que su hermano le insistió por mucho tiempo y terminó convenciendolo.

Lin estaba en su habitación viendo lo que iba a usar esa tarde, estaba nerviosa porqué nunca había usado traje de baño, además no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquello que Aome le había dicho, ¿Era posible que se estuviese enamorada de Sesshomaru? Además la frase "Soy tuyo" le daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, siempre provocando una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la menor.

 _ **Esta historia al igual que Half Moon está publicada tambien en y en Wattpad, aquí aun no he subido todos los capítulos que en las demás sí, pero eso estoy haciendo para poder ir igual en todas las paginas.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Instagram abbey172244/**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo. =)**_


	12. Extraña Sensación

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su oficina recordando la noche de la semana pasada, "Soy tuyo" ¿Cómo pudo decir éso?, jamás nunca le había dicho algo así a una mujer, pero con esa chiquilla de 17 años se sentía diferente, todo era diferente, se sentía confundido y eso le molestaba, le molestaba mucho, un gruñido se escapó de su boca al pensarlo, desde aquella noche comenzó a comportarse más distante con ella, más frío de lo normal, estaba sintiendo algo extraño por ella que no quería sentir, Lin era una niña a comparación con él y además de éso era humana. Ahora no había día en que no pensara en ella, éso le molestaba mucho, ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaba pensando en ella, en lo suave que era su piel, en su sonrisa, en su mirada tierna, en su dulce voz, en aquellos candentes gemidos que salían de su boca al hacerla suya, maldición ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por Lin?

— ¿Entonces qué dices? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— ¿Sobre qué? — contestó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Llevo cerca de 10 minutos hablando ¿No me estas prestando atención?

— Estaba pensando.

— Sí lo he notado, como que piensas mucho ¿No?... ¿En qué o en quién piensas?

— No te incumbe.

— Dejame adivinar, ¿estás pensando en Lin? — dijo en tono sarcástico, él estaba seguro que su hermano pensaba en ella.

Sesshomaru: . . .

— Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, que no te enamoraras de ella.

— De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?, no estoy enamorado, el amor te hace débil.

— Pero también te hace fuerte, además ¿cómo puedes saberlo si no lo conoces?

Sesshomaru: . . .

— Pero no te preocupes, ya estas comenzando a conocerlo. — sonrió arrogante.

— ¿No tienes mejores cosas qué hacer?

— Sí, me largo de aquí, te veo en mi mansión.

Inuyasha se retiró de la oficina dejando a Sesshomaru en qué pensar, ya casi eran las 4, tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

4:00 pm y Lin ya estaba lista en la sala vestida con un elegante vestido de longitud hasta los tobillos ligero y fresco, un sombreo con los bordes hacia el frente para cubrir al 100% el rostro de los rayos del sol, sobre todo la parte de los ojos, muy cómodo, de color café claro, y unas sandalias muy comodas.

— Ya son las 4:00 — miró el reloj de la pared.

— Señorita Lin. — entró Jaken por la puerta principal y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Jaken?

— El señor me ha ordenado que la lleva hasta la fiesta, dice que él la alcanzará mas tarde.

— Ah — entristeció, ahora Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo para llevarla allá o talvez nisiquiera se había tomado la molestia.

— Vamos.

— Sí. — se levantó y caminaron hasta el auto.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya estaban llegando al lugar.

— Gracias Jaken. — dijo mientras salía del auto recibida por la mano del mayordomo que la ayudaba a salir.

— De nada Señorita.

Lin tocó el timbre de la puerta principal y fue recibida amablemente por Aome.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru?

— Dijo que vendría después, creo que está en la Corporación.

— Bueno, adelante pasa.

Llegaron al patio principal donde se encontraba una gran piscina, los invitados ya se encontraban ahí, la música sonaba levemente, había varias sillas para tomar el sol, mesas y sillas en aluminio bistro al aire libre cada una bajo una Sombrilla Tipo Market de Madera.

— Te ves muy bien amiga. — alagó mientras la llevaba a una mesa.

— Gracias, tú igual.

Aome estuvo conversando un rato con Lin, pero después tuvo que ir a atender a unos invitados que acababan de llegar por lo que tuvo que dejar sola a Lin.

— ¿Puedo? — una voz suave pero grave la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

— ah claro — dijo una vez que comprendió la pregunta, el joven se sentó a un lado de ella.

— Mi nombre es Nathan. — Él era un joven de 23 años, piel blanca y cabello Castaño, ojos azules y de estatura 1.88 su cuerpo varonil y bien marcado se notaba bajo su ligera playera holgada y bermuda.

— Yo soy Lin. — Sonrío de manera tímida.

— Hermoso nombre nena. — Su mirada era profunda pero no con malas intenciones, él no despegaba sus azules ojos de los de la chica.

— Gracias. — No sabía para dónde mirar, el joven era muy apusto y su mirada la ponía nerviosa.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— De Japón.

— Para ser de Japón dominas muy bien el inglés.

— Gracias, hablo 3 idiomas.

— Éso es fabuloso, ¿cuál es el otro?

— Español.

— Me sorprendes, eres muy joven y ya dominas 3 idiomas... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Emm 17...

— Wow! Y ¿qué haces en Londres? ¿Estas de vacaciones con tus padres? — Lin negó con la cabeza.

— No, y tú ¿cuántos años tienes? — evitó responder la pregunta del chico.

— Tengo 23.

Lin y Nathan continuaron platicando un buen rato, poco a poco Lin fue ganando confianza y la plática se volvió interesante y divertida, el chico era un buen tipo además de ser muy apuesto, era algo grande de edad pero no tanto como Sesshomaru, Lin evitó mirarlo a los ojos en varias ocasiones cubriendo su mirada con su sombrero ya que en varias ocasiones logró sonrojarla.

Inuyasha se encontraba charlando con unos amigos cuando Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

— Inuyasha.

— Sesshomaru, ¿acabas de llegar? — miró su reloj, eran las 5:13 pm — ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? — se alejó de sus amigos para hablar con su hermano.

— ¿Quién carajos es aquél tipo? — Miró al chico que reía alegremente con Lin.

— ¿Él? Oh sí, es Nathan.

— ¿Porqué está con Lin?

— No lo sé, tal vez porque no estuviste con ella, porque la dejaste sola.

Sesshomaru: . . .

— vamos Sesshomaru tomate un trago — le sirvió una copa y se la dio. — si no sientes nada por ella no tienes porqué preocuparte, dejala estar con alguien a quien sí le guste, por lo menos éste día. — todo lo decía con la intención de hacer enojar a Sesshomaru pues bien sabía que su hermano sentía algo por Lin que no quería aceptar.

Una sensación comenzó a surgir en el interior de Sesshomaru, una sensación que crecía con ímpetu, escuchar las palabras del peliplata menor lo había molestado pero era verdad, si realmente Lin no le interesaba no tenía porqué sentirse así, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, prestaba toda su atención a aquella escena, trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban pero la música aunque no sonaba fuerte y el coraje que sentía en esos momentos no se lo permitía, el chico castaño se puso de pie y se a acercó a Lin, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y seguía hablando con una sonrisa en su boca.

Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba presionando la copa ésta se rompió por completo cuando la presionó violentamente al ver como Nathan tocaba el hombro de Lin y el líquido cayó al pasto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo? — Nisiquiera le importó la sangre que fluía por la palma de su mano.

— Sesshomaru tranquilo. — le sujetó el hombro forzandolo a no moverse del lugar para ir a hacer una escena.

— La está tocando.

— Joder Sesshomaru, solo esta tocando su hombro, es solo el hombro.

Sí, Nathan solo estaba tocando el hombro de Lin, pero era el hombro desnudo ya que ninguna prenda lo cubría, y Sesshomaru no podía soportar que alguien más tocara la suave piel de Lin.

— Limpia tu mano — tomó unas servilletas de papel que estaban sobre la mesa junto a ellos y se la dio — no llames la atención con la sangre... y controla tu coraje. — esto ultimo lo dijo porque los ojos del mayor ya estaban tornandose de color rojo, claro símbolo de su enojo.

El peliplata mayor estaba matando a Nathan con la mirada, sus manos estaban en puño y poco faltaba para que la sangre brotara debido al filo de sus garras, el castaño se despidió de Lin por educación y por gusto con un beso en la mejilla y ella correspondió, Sesshomaru sentía que algo muy dentro de él iba a estallar.

— ¡Hijo de... — dio unos pasos comenzando a caminar en dirección a Lin pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

— ¡Heey! No seas estupido, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— Voy a matarlo. — intentó quitarse la mano de Inuyasha de encima, pero éste no la quitó.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra armar una escena de celos!

— ¿Celos? ¡Por por favor!

— Sí, lo que estás sintiendo se llaman "Celos".

Sesshomaru: . . .

— Pero solo se sienten cuando quieres a . . . ja ¿no me digas que quieres a Lin?

— Callate.

— Mm me callaré, pero no hagas estupideces. — Tomó un trago a su copa y se retiró dejandolo solo.

Lin se levantó de su asiento y miraba a su alrededor echándose aire con un abanico, estaba buscando a Sesshomaru, pues ya había pasado más de una hora y él no llegaba, giró su cuerpo y entonces lo vio, él vestía una bermuda color plata y una playera blanca que marcaba su deseables musculos, se veía muy varonil, Sesshomaru poseía un cuerpo indescriptible, y aquella ropa le quedaba perfecta, él caminaba directo a ella con una mirada intimidante, ella caminó hacia él.

— Sesshomaru llegaste. — Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —, cuestionó al no recibir respuesta, en los ojos del peliplata podía notarse lo molesto que estaba, pero Lin no sabía cuál era la razón.

Sesshomaru miró a los lados buscando un lugar alejado para poder platicar, cuando lo encontró tomó a Lin del brazo y llevó hasta allá.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estás lastimando! - Sesshomaru no midió la fuerza con la que presionaba y jalaba el brazo de Lin mientras la llevaba al lugar.

— Te dejo sola un momento y coqueteas con un tipo. — Dijo una vez que se detuvieron.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — se agarró el brazo lastimado.

Sesshomaru Se limitó a solo mirarla esperando una respuesta.

— Si te refieres a Nathan no hice nada malo.

— Te besó.

— ¡Fue en la mejilla! Se despidió de mí y por educación correspondí.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y decidió desviar la mirada.

— Sesshomaru porfavor. — le dijo suavemente agarrando su playera a la altura de su pecho.

— Eres una... — Se quitó la mano femenina de encima con brutalidad y sin intención hirió levemente a Lin, la sangre estaba apunto de brotar.

Lin se fue de lado cuando Sesshomaru arrojó su mano con violencia.

— ¿Una qué? — frunció el ceño indignada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el brazo le dolía pero le dolió aún mas el pecho por las palabras del mayor.

Bastó un par de segundos para que Sesshomaru se arrepintiera de sus palabras y de su acción.

— No quise... — no terminó la oración pues Lin dio media vuelta y se alejó.

— ¡Maldición, Lin! — Caminó detrás de ella, era la primera vez en su vida que seguía a una mujer después de haber discutido, era la primera vez que se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

Lin entró a la sala de la casa, ésta estaba vacia puesto que todos se encontraban en la terraza, Sesshomaru no tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo pudo captar el olor a agua salada y algo de sangre, sangre del brazo de Lin, no le gustaba ésa sensación que sentía, no quería verla llorar pero ya era tarde, Lin estaba llorando.

— ¡Lin!

— ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Una qué? ¡¿Una ofrecida?!

— ¡No dije nada!

— ¡Pero lo pensaste!

— ¿Porqué estabas con él?

— ¿Vuelves con lo mismo? ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Maldita sea Lin, la sangre me está hirviendo!

— ¿Y yo soy la culpable? ¡No sé de que otra forma explicarte que...

— Sí, por estar con él. — la interrumpió. — Lin frunció el ceño aclarando sus ideas.

— Ses.. shomaru ¿estás... celoso? — él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, el sombrero que Lin tenía en la cabeza se cayó.

— No puedo soportar que alguien más te toque.

— Sesshomaru — Era verdad, Sesshomaru estaba celoso, ella se sintió feliz de ello, eso significaba que él aunque no lo aceptara la quería.

— Di que eres mía. — le acarició la mejilla.

— Soy tuya. — No dudó en decirlo.

— No quise lastimarte.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sesshomaru llevó a Lin de la cintura hasta uno de los sillones e hizo que se sentara, él se agachó apoyándose en una rodilla, Lin no entendía lo que hacía, el peliplata tomó el brazo herido de la menor y comenzó a lamer la leve herida, Lin se ruborizó al sentir la humeda lengua tocando su piel, él limpió la poca sangre que tenía, después la miró a los ojos, ella lo veía con ternura, él se acercó a ella y la besó, era un beso suave, lento, un beso tierno.

— ¡Liiiin! ¿Dónde estás? — entró Aome a la sala, Sesshomaru y Lin se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Qué sucede Aome? —habló Lin.

— Oh por fin te encuentro, ven vamos a cambiarnos para meternos a la piscina.

— Sí. — las dos chicas se retiraron de la sala.

Sesshomaru salió a la terraza donde se encontraban los invitados, algunos ya dentro del agua, con la mirada buscó al tal Nathan y lo encontró, estaba dentro de la piscina con unos amigos, el peliplata estuvo observandolo por un buen rato, el tipo no era feo, pero no era oponente para él, además de que era un simple humano.

Lin salió con un traje de baño de dos piezas color violeta, la parte superior era de cuello tipo halter, su abdomen estaba descubierto completamente, su figura era esbelta y para Sesshomaru era perfecta, su cuerpo no era tan voluminoso puesto a que solo era una niña y aún no desarrollaba en su totalidad, aún así atrapó varias mirada por parte de algunos hombre, en especial de Nathan y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta.

Lin iba a meterse al agua con Aome y era seguro que ése tipo se acercaría de nuevo a ella, Sesshomaru no iba a permitirlo, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Aome se metió al agua y ahora Lin lo haría pero antes de que tocara el borde de la piscina llegó Sesshomaru y le tomó brazo sin violencia.

— Lin. — ella se giró para verlo.

— Sesshomaru.

Él con un brazo rodeó la cintura desnuda de Lin y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla, sabía bien que Nathan los estaba mirando, en realidad éso quería, que Nathan se diera cuenta que Lin ya tenía dueño.

Lin retiró la mano del mayor de su rostro, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño pensando en porqué lo había hecho, ella le retiro la mano para ver bien la palma y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre, sangre que no se limpió bien cuando por celos rompió la copa de vino, pero Lin no sabía porqué Sesshomaru tenía sangre en su mano, revisó bien y no había lesión alguna.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada.

Lin no creyó, la sangre no había aparecido mágicamente en su mano pero de igual forma Sesshomaru no contestaría su pregunta así que no tenía caso insistir.

Nathan no les quitaba la mirada de encima, Lin era una niña en comparación con ése hombre pero a ella no parecía molestarle su compañía ya que se encontraban muy cerca y él hombre de cabello plateado la estaba abrazando, ¿acaso tenían algún tipo de relación amorosa?, Nathan conocía a los hermanos Taisho por sus padres, Inuyasha siempre los invitaba a las fiestas que organizaba pero como siempre solo él asistía debido a que sus padres no les gustaba mucho el tipo de fiestas que hacía Inuyasha, nunca supo que el mayor de los Taisho tuviera novia o algo por el estilo, además rara era la ocasión en que asistía a una fiesta, mala suerte para él ya que la joven de cabello azabache le había gustado mucho, pero contra alguien como Sesshomaru no podía competir, él siempre era muy misterioso e intrigante ¿ Cómo pudo terminar con una niña de 17 años? Nathan no se imaginaba el oscuro secreto que se encontraba detrás de aquella relación.

Sesshomaru se apartó de ella y comenzó a quitarse la playera, Lin lo veía sorprendida, realmente Sesshomaru tenía un cuerpo que nunca antes se imaginó que un hombre tendría, al ver su bien trabajado torso no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior deseando tocar aquellos duros pectorales.

— ¡¿Te... meteras?!

— ¿Algún problema? — ella negó con la cabeza.

Ambos se metieron la piscina para disfrutar del agua fresca que ésta tenía.

Lin estaba feliz, apesar de las discusiones que vivió ése día la causa de éstas le sacaban una sonrisa, después de todo Sesshomaru aceptó que aquella extraña y terrible sensación que sintió no fueron mas que celos, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Lin sí le interesaba y no sólo eso sino que la quería, quería a esa pequeña niña, y aunque solo tenía 17 años él la veía como mujer, como su mujer. 


	13. Buscando Respuestas

La prensa, los paparazzi e incluso las noticias estaban intrigados por lo que sucedia en la familia del presidente de Japón, Ren Matsu supo muy bien cómo ocultar todo aquel caso con su hija, pero todo se le vino abajo cuando un paparazzi tomo varias fotografías de Lin en Londres y no sólo a ella, también le tomó fotografías acompañada con un hombre aparentemente mucho más grande que ella, que pronto descubrieron que se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho, un magnate hombre de negocios, dueño de la Corporación Armamentística más importante de todos los tiempos, en seguida Lin y aquél hombre se volvieron tema principal en las noticas, periódicos, revistas, entre otros medios. Preguntas como: ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre su hija?, ¿Es verdad que Lin y Sesshomaru se han casado en secreto?, ¿Qué opina sobre la diferencia de edades?, ¿Por qué todo ésto ha sido en secreto, ¿Tienen algo qué ocultar? Surgieron en una oleada de gente que se le fue encima al presidente en busca de respuestas, así como también se formaron varias hipótesis sobre el tema, y entre tantas la siguiente fue la que tuvo más sentido "Lin y Sesshomaru ya llevaban tiempo manteniendo su relación en secreto debido a que los padres de la menor estaban en desacuerdo con ello por las edades, un día ella decidió escaparse con Sesshomaru y después de éso los padres aceptaron la relación al no haber nada más qué hacer" Nadie se imaginaba la cruda verdad que todos los involucrados escondían. "Fue su decisión, ella esta muy feliz" fue lo único que dijo Ren Matsu al respecto.  
Durante un tiempo la noticia fue un escandalo, pero al paso de los días solo se convirtió en una notícia más. 

Sesshomaru se había ido a la Corporación, Lin se quedó sola en la habitación, pensando, tratando de encontrar explicaciones a todas sus dudas, imaginandose la verdad sobre Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué sus ojos se tornaban rojos? ¿Cómo era que su uñas cambiaban de tamaño y filo cuando él así lo quería? ¿Qué eran aquellas finas marcas en su piel? No eran tatuajes, de éso estaba segura, ¿Quién se haría ese tipo de tatuajes?, Su cuerpo era tan perfecto que era imposible creer que se trataba de una persona normal, además su cabello largo y plateado era único, ni siquiera sabía su edad; Decidida a buscar respuestas a sus preguntas exploró toda la habitación pero no encontró nada, ni una pista, ninguna cosa que pudiera darle respuestas, entonces se le ocurrió algo, el despacho, era un lugar donde posiblemente habría algo. Bajó las escaleras, en la cocina estaba Takumi y Kanna, Jaken no estaba a la vista, en el jardín estaba el señor Milos apodando el pasto, nadie vería a Lin entrar al despacho, al final de cuentas ella era la Señora así que podía entrar a donde ella quisiera, llegó a la puerta, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, "¡Rayos!" Pensó, si alguien tenía las llaves era seguro que Takumi. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Lin: ¡Hola!

Kanna: ¡Hola Señorita Lin!

Takumi: Que bueno que baja, necesitamos que prube ésto. - le dio en una cuchara una prueba del guiso que estaban haciendo.

Lin: Claro, - lo probó, no sabía mucho de comida, pero necesitaba conseguir lo que quería ya. - me parese que sabe muy bien.

Kanna: Lo ve Takumi, le dije que a la Señora le iba a gustar y también al Señor.

Takumi: Bien, entonces hay que continuar.

Lin: Oye Takumi, necesito las llaves de la casa para abrir la biblioteca.

Takumi: ¿La biblioteca está cerrada? Que raro, siempre está abierta.

Lin: Tal vez el Señor la cerró. - Contestó rápidamente.

Takumi: En seguida voy a abrirla.

Lin: No te preocupes, yo lo haré, solo presteme las llaves.

Takumi: Está bien, - buscó dentro de sus bolsas. - ¿Segura que no quiere que vaya yo?

Lin: Sí Takumi, no quiero que interrumpir tu trabajo en la cocina.

La mujer le entregó las llaves y Lin salió de la cocina, obviamente lo de la biblioteca había sido una escusa para obtener las llaves, cuidó que nadie la viera ir al despacho, eran muchas llaves por lo que tuvo que provar de una por una hasta dar con la correcta, abrió la puerta y entró, había varios archiveros, intentó abrirlos pero para su mala suerte estaban cerrados con llave, optó por revisar las cajoneras del escritorio, entre todas solo una encontró sin llave, la abrió, había puros archivos, la mayoría de la Corporación, entonces hasta el final encontró algo, parecía ser una foto, la sacó y sí, era una fotografía, muy maltratada y vieja, además estaba en blanco y negro, en la imagen se mostraba a un Sesshomaru igual de joven como actualmente lo era pero ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera igual de joven en una fotografía en blanco y negro de hace muchisimo tiempo?. Estaba tan conecentrada en encontrar una explicación, vagando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió y Sesshomaru entró descubriendola husmeando dentro de su despacho, se quedó parado a lado de la puerta viendo lo que hacía.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué buscas?

El nerviosismo y el miedo la invadió al escuchar al peliplata justo atrás de ella, su voz era fría y más grave de lo normal, su corazón se aceleró queriendo salirse de su pecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él no la lastimara por sus acciones, no quería más torturas después de tanto tiempo sin ellas; el peliplata había echo una pregunta y tenía que contestar, se giró lentamente hacia él, no quería mirarlo a los ojos pero debía hacerlo, así que lo hizo, la mirada ambar tan fría como siempre estaba encima de ella, tan autoritaria e imponente, estaba molesto, ella lo sabía.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué buscas? - Volvió a preguntar.

Armada de valor que no supo de donde sacó se dispuso a contestar y a encontrar todas aquellas respuestas a sus preguntas que nadie más que el mismo Sesshomaru podía contestar con precisión, nadie más que él podía resolver todas sus dudas, el problema era si Sesshomaru estaría dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas.

Lin: Respuestas. - El mayor la cuestionó con la mirada. - Busco respuestas. - Continuo. - él de esta foto eres tú ¿Cómo es posible?; No eres alguien normal, tu cabello, las marcas en tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, las uñas y ésa fuerza inhumana que tienes, todo es tan... perfecto, hay algo que me estás ocultando, ni si quiera sé tu edad y...

Sesshomaru: 500 - la interrumpió. - Tengo 500 años.

La sangre se le congeló, las llaves cayeron de sus manos en un sonido penetrante ante aquel silencio que inundaba el lugar, su rostro comenzó a palidecer y por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, la impresión la había dejado en shock.

Lin: ¿Quién eres? - preguntó después de un buen rato en silencio.

Sesshomaru se le acercó y ella retrocedió hasta tocar espalda con unos archiveros dónde él recargó su brazo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Tú qué crees?

Lin: No lo sé... pero quiero descubrirlo. - se elevó dejando caer su peso en la puenta de sus pies, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru y rozó sus labios con los de ella, el peliplata comenzó el beso, un beso profundo, Lin descendió desde la boca del mayor con pequeños besos húmedos hasta su cuello, comenzó a lamer y succionar aquel lugar cálido y apetecedor mientras el peliplata gruñía de placer en su oído, Lin lo mordió suave recorriendo sus dientes lentamente por la piel blanca del mayor, él no pudo evitar golpear el archivero con su mano al sentir como su miembro ya erecto exigía atención, ésa pequeña boca de Lin y sus delicadas manos le hacían sentir cosas que jamas se imaginó sentir por una humana y mucho menos por ella, "Un demonio" dijo al oído de la chica con voz agitada y ronca, Lin se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Lin: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: Soy un demonio

Lin: . . . Éso explica muchas cosas. - Tragó saliva.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo ésto? - la elevó del trasero y ella le rodeo la cadera con las piernas, sus labios se unieron en un beso impaciente, él la colocó en el escritorio y echó todo lo que le hacía estorbo al suelo, recostó a la chica y el se posicionó arriba de ella, era tanta la lujuria que no pudo evitar desgarrar la blusa femenina para tener libre acceso a aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco, se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba, ella lo veía con la respiración completamente agitada mientras deleitaba su mirada con el cuerpo bien marcado del hombre, él desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su miembro haciendo a la menor sonrojarse, ella no era una experta en ese tema pero le constaba que Sesshomaru estaba muy bien dotado, él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, Lin pudo sentir la dureza de su hombría siendo restregada en su vientre, el mayor levantó la pequeña falda y se deshizo de la ropa interior femenina, Lin arqueaba la espalda mientras Sesshomaru besaba su cuello, el calor de su intimidad había llegado al máximo, necesitaba a Sesshomaru, necesitaba que él la poseyera de la forma tan experta en que lo hacía siempre, él la penetró y ella soltó un grito entre besos, el peliplata comenzó con su trabajo y ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo por apagar lo gemidos que comenzaron a salir de sus labios, Sesshomaru estaba extasiado dentro de ella, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más violentos y acelerados, su rostro estaba hundido en el cuello fino de la chica, podía escucharla gemir y pedir por más en su oído, sus garras comenzaron a rasgar el madera con voluptuosidad, el escritorio rugía por el movimiento que no cesaba, parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, en varias posiciones sobre el escritorio Sesshomaru continuó invadiendola hasta que cansado terminó dentro de ella, permanecieron en la misma posición por un rato, después él se levantó, subió y abrochó sus pantalones, ella aún seguía recostada con la respiración agitada, Sesshomaru la ayudó a ponerse de pie pero ella no duró mucho parada, sus piernas le temblaban por la adrenalina de aquel encuentro, sus piernas le fallaron y no pudo sostenerse de pie, Sesshomaru la sujetó de la cintura impidiendo que cayera al suelo, la levantó y la sentó sobre el escritorio. Hubo un leve silencio.

Lin: ¿Los... demonios, no pueden tener hijos con humanos? - Preguntó mientras Sesshomaru recogía su camisa del suelo.

Sesshomaru: No. - comenzó a poner su camisa a la chica.

Entonces Lin comprendió por qué nunca había quedado embarazada de él y por qué él nunca se preocupó por ello, también pensó en qué pasaría con ella, ¿Cuanto tiempo estaría a lado de él? O tal vez él no tenía planeado permanecer mucho tiempo con ella, pero si era lo contrario ¿Qué pasaría? Sesshomaru viviría muchos años más y ella envejecería con el paso del tiempo, además quizás él querría formar una familia y ella no se la podía dar, o al menos éso pensaba, por alguna razón todo aquello la ponían triste.

Cuando Sesshomaru terminó de abotonar la camisa recargó el peso de su cuerpo en las palmas de sus manos que puso en el escritorio, Lin estaba frente a él. miró su torso descubierto, tan suave, tan marcado, tan perfecto, a sus costados estaban aquellas marcas que desde un principio llamaron su atención, con sus delicados dedos recorrió las franjas de color violeta, Sesshomaru la observaba, Lin volteó a ver el archivero que Sesshomaru había golpeado, éste tenía plasmado el golpe donde se moldeaba el puño de demonio, pero aquello era solo una pequeña prueba de su gran fuerza.

Lin: Llegaste temprano. -Dijo al recordar que el peliplata había llegado demasiado temprano a casa.

Sesshomaru: Te molesta.

Lin: No... Me gusta que... estés conmigo. - Dijo con voz cada vez más baja, pero Sesshomaru escuchó perfectamente, le miró el rostro preguntándose qué sentía esa chiquilla por él, por qué aún después de tanto sufrimiento y de tantas veces que la hizo llorar podía decir éso, no lo entendía, pero lo que menos comprendía o no quería aceptar era lo que él sentía por ella, sin embargo, escuchar aquellas palabras le habían causado un cierto grado de satisfacción. Él simplemente respondió con un beso lento y corto, la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Sesshomaru: Ve a cambiarte y baja a comer.

Lin: ¿Y tú?

Sesshomaru: Tengo que ir a la Corporación.

Lin: ¿Comerás primero?

Sesshomaru: Sí.

Lin sonrió y salió del despacho, cerró la puerta y caminó en dirección a las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a ellas se topó frente a frente con kanna, quien se quedó sorprendida al ver a Lin solo con la camisa de Sesshomaru que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla y muy holgada, Lin se sintió apenada por aquel encuentro con la chica albina, las dos se miraban y ninguna decía algo.

Sesshomaru: kanna - Llegó a dónde estaban y rodeó la cintura de Lin con el brazo, él estaba con el torso descubierto puesto que su camisa la llevaba Lin, Kanna nunca lo había visto así y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sesshomaru era un hombre muy apuesto por donde quiera que lo vieran pero ella sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar además de que tenía un lindo novio.

Sesshomaru: Limpia el desorden del despacho.

Kanna: Sí Señor. - Se retiró lo más rápido que pudo a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Después de lo sucedido Lin no pudo evitar soltar una risita traviesa, ambos subieron a la habitación y se cambiaron, después de eso bajaron a comer, al terminar con sus alimentos Sesshomaru de nuevo se fue a la corporación y Lin se quedó sola una vez mas.


	14. Te amo

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó de la Corporación Lin ya estaba dormida, él se cambió y se metió a la cama también, no pudo dormir durante un buen rato, aclarando sus ideas sobre la chiquilla que se encontraba dormida plenamente a su lado, después de tanto pensar y sin llegar a una conclusión se quedó dormido.

7: 40 am Lin somnolienta se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño a hacer sus necesidades, se lavó los dientes y volvió a la cama, al estar acostada miró el reloj del buró y se asustó al ver lo tarde que era y Sesshomaru aun seguía en la cama, se le haría tarde para ir a la Corporación, se incorporó y le tocó suavemente su pecho moviéndolo para despertarlo.

Lin: _Sesshomaru._ \- El peliplata parecía tener el sueño muy pesado pues no reaccionaba en lo más minimo, Lin examinó el rostro del mayor con aquellas peculiares marcas que tanto llamaban su atención, deseaba tocar su fina nariz, y lo hizo, pero no con los dedos, sino con sus labios, se acercó a él y dio un pequeño e inocente beso en la punta de su nariz, se sintió bien, le había gustado aquella sensación. - _Sesshomaru ya es tarde._ \- De nuevo intentó despertarlo, entonces sintió cómo la mano de Sesshomaru la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia adelante haciendo que quedara acostada junto a él recargando su rostro en el pecho, ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru no estaba dormido.

Sesshomaru: Vuelve a hacerlo.

Lin: ¿Qué?

El peliplata señaló su nariz dándose dos ligeros toques con su dedo índice en la punta de su nariz, indicando a la joven que quería otro beso en la nariz como el que hace un momento le había dado, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al entender lo que Sesshomaru quería, éso significaba que él estuvo despierto desde el principio y había sentido todo.

Lin se levantó lo suficiente para alcanzar aquella fina punta blanca que sobresalía del angelical rostro de Sesshomaru y de nuevo la tocó con sus carnosos pero definidos labios dandole un tierno beso, él pudo sentir el fresco aliento de la chica, pero no sólo éso, también sintió la forma tan especial en que lo hacía, disfruto ese beso con total serenidad.

Lin: Creí que dormías. - dijo una vez que terminó el beso.

Sesshomaru: Creíste mal.

Lin: . . . ¿No irás a la Corporación? - Él nego con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru: Dijiste que te gustaba estar conmigo.

Lin abrió los ojos como plato, sí, escuchó bien, Sesshomaru faltaría a la Corporación solo para estar con ella, éso la puso muy feliz y lo expresó con una radiante sonrisa y destello en sus ojos, para después volver a acostarse recargándose en el pecho masculino y abrazando al mayor de manera cariñosa, él percibió lo dulce de ese abrazo, la tranquilidad y la suave respiración de la chica, el ambiente le pareció de lo más sutil, con una paz que no conocía hasta ahora, esa niña cada vez le enseñaba cosas nuevas, sentimientos que no conocía, ¿será que Inuyasha tenía razón? ¿estaba enamorado de Lin? Ya no estaba seguro de negarlo, es más estaba comenzando a aceptarlo.

Permanecieron así y durmieron por varias horas, después ambos se cambiaron y bajaron a almorzar.

Takumi: ¿Pudo ayer abrir la biblioteca Señorita? - preguntó mientras servía la comida.

Lin: oh emm sí, ahora te devuelvo las llaves. - sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y se las entregó, Takumi terminó de servir la comida y se retiró.

Sesshomaru: ¿Entonces la biblioteca estaba cerrada? - sabía que seguramente había utilizado éso como escusa para entrar a su despacho.

Lin: No. - agachó la mirada.

Nadie pronunció palabras durante la comida, al finalizar Lin se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a retirarse.

Sesshomaru: ¿A dónde vas?

Lin: Nunca me he metido a la piscina, ¿me acompañas?

Sesshomaru: . . . Ahora te alcanzo.

Lin subió a ponerse su traje de baño, estaba feliz por que pasaría tiempo con Sesshomaru, llegó a la piscina y se quedó observando la cristalina agua, unos fuertes brazos redearon su cintura posandose en su vientre descubierto, en su cuello podía sentir la respiración que le provocaba una linda sensación, a pesar de que él mayor no estaba excitado Lin podía sentir su hombría detrás de ella, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojo.

Sesshomaru: Hueles bien.

Lin: . . . Gracias.

Lin tomó de la mano a Sesshomaru y ambos se adentraron al agua, nadaron, se aventaron agua y por primera vez Lin pudo escuchar una ligera carcajada del mayor.

Sesshomaru arrinconó a Lin en la orilla de la piscina, ella de sonreír pasó a una expresión seria en su rostro, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sus manos empezaron a sudar, se preparaba para lo que tenía que decir.

Lin: Sesshomaru... yo - hizo una pausa, él la escuchaba atento. - te amo. - ambos guardaron silencio, él trataba de captar lo que la chica había dicho. - Nunca antes me había enamorado, pero... cuando estoy contigo soy feliz, en tus brazos me siento protegida.

Sesshomaru: Eres una niña.

Lin bajó la mirada ¿acaso éso era un rechazo? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, imaginarse que sería rechazada le dolía.

Sesshomaru: pero estoy loco por ti.

Lin sorprendida levantó la mirada y Sesshomaru limpió su mejilla para después besarla en los labios. Aquello no había sido un rechazo y estaba segura de que Sesshomaru sí sentía algo por ella, tal vez éso era amor.

Lin: Salgamos esta tarde,quiero conocer Londres, ¿podemos? Porfavor! - suplicó.

Sesshomaru: Con una condición.

Lin: ¿Cuál? - preguntó curiosa, el mayor se acercó a su oído.

Sesshomaru: Un Show privado de Asterlin.

Lin sonrió ruborizada, y de manera tímida asintió. 

6:00 pm Sesshomaru y Lin se encontraban recorriendo la ciudad, ahora estaban en el acuario _**sea life**_ donde se mostraba unas Exposiciones con una gran variedad de animales marinos, a Lin le brillaban los ojos cuando emocionada veía a los peces como tiburones, peces payaso colorido, tortugas marinas y medusas atravez del crsital, todo era tan hermoso, Sesshomaru observaba a Lin que reía, brincaba y señalaba de un lugar a otro, le gustaba verla feliz, su sonrisa le daba paz, con ella se sentía pleno.

Después de muchos lugares visitaron el _**London Eye**_ , ésa enorme noria que giraba lentamente, Sesshomaru pagó para ocupar una sola cápsula solo para ellos dos, Lin se quedó sin aliento cuando observó las espectaculares vistas de 360 grados de la capital, la noria giraba con elegancia sobre el río Támesis frente a las Casas del Parlamento y el Big Ben, era de noche y el panorama se veía increíble.

Lin: ¡Es hermoso! - una lágrima estaba a punto de salir de la alegría mientras veía el paisaje nocturno de Londres a través del cristal.

Sesshomaru: Dijiste que querías conocer Londres.

Sesshomaru se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó de la cintura, permaneciendo así por unos minutos. El _**"london Eye"**_ lentamente los elevaba, cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la altura maxima de 135 metros Sesshomaru se alejó un poco de Lin para hacer una llamada, Lin hizo un punchero de tristeza al verlo, desde que salieron de la mansión Sesshomaru había hecho varias llamadas, lo que la hacían pensar que él no estaba a gusto con ella, que tenía cosas más importante que atender por teléfono. Lin se giró para verlo, él seguía hablando y mirando su reloj, "No importa el precio" escuchó cuando Sesshomaru alzó la voz, suspiró y de nuevo se giró para seguir viendo el paisaje, ya habían llegado a los 135 metros de altura, de reojo miró que Sesshomaru guaraba su celular, entonces algo pasó, fuegos artificiales de multiples colores comenzaron abrillar en el cielo y a la altura a la que ambos estaban se veía realmente fantástico.

Lin: Sesshomaru. - lo llamó para que mirara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él ya la estaba abrazando por la espalda cuando terminó de pronunciar su nombre. Él inhaló el fresco aoroma de su cabello mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Sesshomaru: Te amo. - le dijo al oído.

El corazón de Lin casi se detiene al escuchar aquellas dos cortas pero significativas palabras, sus globulos oculares se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y enseguida comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se giró para quedar frente a frente, él la seguía rodeando de la cintura.

Lin: Pensé que nunca dirías éso. - dijo entre llanto.

Sesshomaru le acarició la mejilla limpiando aquellas gotas de agua salada, ella se apegó al pecho del mayor con un leve llanto de alegría, él se acomodó de manera que ella pudiera seguir observando los juegos pirotécnicos que iluminaban el cielo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te gustan?

Lin: ¡Me encantan! - dijo controlando su llanto todavía sin caer en cuenta.

Sesshomaru: Éso pensé. - Lin se quedó en Shock y levantó la mirada.

Lin: ¡¿Tú... tú lo hiciste?!

Él solo la miraba sin decir una palabra pero ella vio la respuesta en sus ojos, no lo podía creer, ahora comprendía por qué había hecho tantas llamadas, las hizo para arreglar todo lo de los fuegos artificiales sin importar el precio. La chica se colgó del cuello del mayor completamente agradecida y Felíz, los juegos pirotécnicos aún seguían con destello en el cielo.

Sesshomaru: Lin.

Lin: Dime.

Sesshomaru: Quiero que estés conmigo.

La chica frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos, no entendía por qué decía éso si ya estaban juntos.

Sesshomaru: para siempre. - concluyó.

Lin: ¿Éso es... posible? - él asintió, ella creyó durante todo ése día que muchas cosas la habían hecho feliz, pero al escuchar lo que en ese momento Sesshomaru le decía opacaba a cualquier cosa que haya vivido ese día, escuchar el "te amo" y lo que ahora estaba diciendo Sesshomaru la llenaba de dicha y alegría, se sentía afortunada de ser correspondida, de ser amada y de amar con todas sus fuerzas.

Lin: ¿Cómo? - él era un demonio y ella no se imaginaba cómo era posible poder vivir por siempre a su lado ya que sólo era una humana.

Sesshomaru despejó el cuello de la chica, la beso dulcemente y después acarició la piel tersa y blanca con sus dedos, ella no entendía qué estaba haciendo, Sesshomaru la miró de nuevo clavando su mirada en sus ojos avellana, abrió levemente la boca dejando ver dos afilados colmillos, sus ojos se tornaron levemente rojos.

Sesshomaru: Solo será una. - pasó su lengua por su fina dentadura, preparando sus colmillos para la acción.

Lin se quedó inmóvil, la sangre se le congeló al entender lo que Sesshomaru le decía.

Lin: Y... ¿qué pasará?

Sesshomaru: Serás como yo.

Ella lo tomó de la mejilla y le dio un beso cortó.

Lin: Hazlo. - No lo pensó, no tenía nada que pensar, no era necesario, lo amaba y éso era suficiente para decidir dejar de ser humana para convertirse en una de su especie.

Él besó de nuevo el cuello femenino y lo lamió, ella cerró los ojos, su respiración se hizo pesada, estaba nerviosa, "Te amo" dijo el peliplata justo antes de enterrar sus filosos colmillos en la delicada piel, Lin quiso gritar del dolor pero no pudo, la aflicción no la dejó, rápidamente el líquido que Sesshomaru inyectaba en las venas de la chica comenzó a fluir con intencidad, la ferviente sensación se expandió por todo su cuerpo, de su boca solo salían gemidos, Sesshomaru no se apartaba de ella, sus colmillos aún seguían enterrados en aquella intensa mordida, Lin presionaba los brazos del mayor para soportar todas las sensaciones que invadían cada partícula de su ser, el incandescente interior de su cuerpo era inconcebible, cuando creyó que ya no podía resistir más Sesshomaru se apartó y Lin sintió que ya era libre para respirar, no tenía fuerza, Sesshomaru le tocó la mejilla, su piel era gélida y comezaba a ser más pálida de lo normal, "Lin" llamó la atención de la chica, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, su cuerpo estaba frío como si estuviesen a baja temperatura, sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio y Sesshomaru la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a experimentar pequeños espasmos.

Sesshomaru: ¡Lin! - El corazón del mayor comenzó a acelerarse, por primera vez en sus más de 500 años de vida sentía miedo, ¿era normal lo que le estaba pasando a Lin?

El sudor recorrió la cien de la chica mientras casi inconciente luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, las convulsiones se hicieron presente y Sesshomaru la recostó en el suelo pero sin soltarla, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de vibrar, Sesshomaru comenzó a perder la paciencia, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación desesperada y sólo pensaba en que no quería perderla, entonces las convulsiones disminuyeron hasta terminar, su piel de nuevo tomó la temperatura normal y ella volvió en sí por un momento, _**"Te amo"**_ dijo con una sonrisa en la boca antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos, Sesshomaru sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se suponía que era normal todo aquello? No iba a permitirlo, ésto apenas era el comienzo de una vida juntos y no iba a dejar que la vida de Lin se le fuera de las manos.


	15. Culpable

Estaba desesperado, no sabía que ocurría, cuando la cápsula del "London Eye" había llegado al suelo, él salió de ésta con Lin en brazos, muchos lo miraban con curiosidad lo que lo hizo enfadar, pero no tenía tiempo para prestar importancia a la muchedumbre, quiso dirigirse al coche, pero con el tráfico demoraría en llegar a casa, se alejó de las personas y cuando vio que nadie lo veía emprendió el vuelo y llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión, aterrizó justo en el balcón de la habitación, entró y dejó a Lin en la cama, rápidamente llamó a Emi pues la mujer además de ser ginecóloga también era doctora pero no una doctora común, atendía a los humanos pero también atendía a los de su especie. Cuando Sesshomaru terminó de hablar con ella y escuchar que enseguida llegaba a atender a Lin le marcó a Inuyasha. 

Sesshomaru: Es urgente, Ven. - ordenó autoritario, en su voz había un rasgo de preocupación lo que no era nada común en él, Inuyasha no lo cuestionó y enseguida salió para allá a lado de su mujer, no llevaron el auto, era más rápido llegar por los aires. 

Inuyasha: Que hiciste ¡¿qué?! - estaba sorprendido por lo que su hermano le había contado.

Aome estaba sentada en el sofá mientras los hermanos Taisho discutían frente a ella, estaba asustada, Lin era su amiga y no quería perder la.

Sesshomaru: Ya escuchaste, no volveré a repetirlo.

Inuyasha: ¿No sabías lo peligroso que era éso? O se convierte o muere!

Sesshomaru: Gracias por advertirme a tiempo. - molesto dijo con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha: Y yo cómo iba a saber que marcarías a una humana, que acaso nunca escuchaste las platicas del peligro que se corría al hacerlo, nunca escuchaste cuántos han muerto en el intento?

Sesshomaru: Nunca me interesó escucharlas, jamás pensé enamorarme de una humana. - El peliplata menor no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Inuyasha: ¿Está viva?

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees que estaría de pie si fuera lo contrario?

Aome: ¿Dónde está? - intervino.

Sesshomaru: Emi la esta atendiendo.

Takumi: ¿Gustan un vaso de agua? - llegó con tres vasos de agua en una charola, los tres asintieron y tomaron el vaso, la sirvienta se retiró, ella al igual que toda la servidumbre estaba preocupada por la señorita Lin.

La sala estaba en completo silencio cuando de pronto una alterada Kanna bajó rápido por las escaleras.

Aome: ¿¡Qué sucede!? - se puso se pie de inmediato.

Kanna: La señorita Lin está empeorando. - dijo mientras rápido se metía a la cocina por un balde de agua fría y unos prendas que Emi le había encargado.

""¡De prisa Kanna!"" Se escuchó a Emi desde la habitación. Aome al escuchar éso enseguida subió para ayudar en lo que pudiera y detrás de ella Kanna y Takumi ambas con un balde de agua fría y compresas, Sesshomaru sintió que algo estaba a punto de hacer explotación dentro de él para destruirlo, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo para ayudar a Lin lo consumía, "Maldición" dijo desesperado mientras arrojaba el vaso de vidrio que tenía en sus manos al suelo, éste se rompió al instante.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru. - trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Sesshomaru: ¡Ésto es mi culpa! - sus garras surgieron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar aquella fuerza demoníaca que llevaba dentro.

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru Tranquilo! - lo sujetó del hombro.

Sesshomaru: La mujer que amo se esta muriendo por mi culpa, ¡¿cómo esperas que me tranquilice?! - sin medir su fuerza empujó al menor y éste salió disparado hasta chocar con la pared.

Inuyasha enseguida se puso de pie y se lanzó contra su hermano mayor logrando derrumbarlo cayendo ambos arriba de la pequeña mesa de cristal que terminó destrozada en el centro de la sala, una vez que estuvo sobre Sesshomaru en el suelo sin dudarlo le lanzó un puñetazo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

Inuyasha: ¡Con una Carajo Sesshomaru! Tienes que estar a su lado ¡Ella te necesita!.

El puñetazo en la cara le sirvió a Sesshomaru para darse cuenta que lo que decía Inuyasha era verdad, el Taisho mayor volvió a recuperar los estribos, Inuyasha se puso de pie, le tendió la mano a su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Sesshomaru: Me la debes. - se refería a la mesa de cristal que terminó hecha pedazos.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, ambos subieron a la habitación, al entrar vieron a Lin recostada en la cama, su piel era pálida, el cuerpo bañado en sudor temblaba incontrolable en la cama, Kanna y Takumi colocaban compresas de agua fría en la frente y brazos de la chica.

Sesshomaru: Lin esta empeorando ¿Qué se supone que has hecho? - se acercó peligrosamente a Emi y la tomó del brazo enterrando sus garras.

Emi: aaah Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru ella no tiene la culpa! - intervino sujetando el brazo del mayor, Sesshomaru bufó y soltó a la doctora, a quien la sangre comenzó a correr por el brazo.

Inuyasha: Lo siento Emi, sólo está desesperado - se excusó por parte de su hermano.

Emi: No te preocupes - dijo al mismo tiempo que sanaba sus heridas. - Nunca pensé que le fuese a importar tanto esa chica.

Sesshomaru: Aún estoy aquí, puedo escucharlos. - dijo claramente molesto.

Emi: logré estabilizarla por un momento pero de nuevo recayó, Ya la he inyectado tres veces, tiene fiebre alta y fuertes temblores, el agua fría con las que están empapadas las compresas contienen un fármaco muy potente que ayudaran a disminuir la fiebre y las inyecciones pronto harán efecto, ahora mismo le daré un jarabe que yo misma preparé.

Aome: pero ¿qué esta pasando?

Emi: la esencia demoníaca que recorre su cuerpo trata de hacer efecto, pero las células de Lin lo estan rechazando, su sistema inmune es bastante fuerte, a este paso solo hay dos opciones.

Inuyasha: ¿dos opciones?

Sesshomaru: Éso no me gusta.

Aome: ¿Cuáles son?

Emi: Si su cuerpo sigue rechazando el cambio puede que no haya transformación alguna pero logre vivir, o...

Sesshomaru: ¿o qué?

Emi: morir.

Inuyasha: ¿Entonces definitivamente no podrá transformarse?

Emi: Las probabilidades son muy pocas, si pudiera transformarse ya lo hubiese hecho, la mayoría de los casos que conozco él humano se transforma al instante, si no es así sólo le queda morir ó esperar a que los efectos terminen para después continuar con su vida normal de humano, como ya vimos, Lin no se transformó al instante, por éso sólo le quedan dos alternativas.

Todos abrumados por lo sucedido guardaron silencio, procesando la explicación de Emi, la habitación estaba llena de angustia e inquietud.

Sesshomaru: Nada vale más que la vida de Lin.

Emi dio el jarabe a Lin, después de un rato la fiebre y temblores pararon, pero seguía inconsistente, una lucha interna se ejercía sin cesar dentro de ella, seguir siendo humana o morir, la espera atormentaba a todos, obviamente preferían que viviera, pero éso no era cuestión de elección. 

La sangre hervía por todo su cuerpo, estaba realmente muy molesto, se sentía como un completo inepto, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Lin, la frustración lo invadía, la vida de esa niña que tanto amaba se estaba yendo, fue entonces que deseo nunca haberla conocido, si él no la hubiese secuestrado su vida no estaría en peligro, él era el culpable de todo, si Lin moría él no podría estar más tiempo de pie, no soportaría su ausencia, no podría despedirse de ella, no podría dejar de amarla. No lo aceptaba, Lin tenía que vivir, convertida o no en demonio tenía que seguir con vida, nada era más importante que su vida.

Ya había amanecido, Emi ya se iba, Aome e Inuyasha se habían quedado acompañando a Sesshomaru.

Emi: Ahora está pasando por una especie de coma, dónde se debatirá lo que sucederá, el proceso podría tardar semanas e incluso meses, la sustancia intravenosa que esta siendo filtrada por sus venas la mantendrán estable, de vez en cuando sufrirá alta temperatura pero se puede controlar con inyecciones... sólo nos queda esperar. Llámenme si me necesitan. 

Inuyasha: No te preocupes por la corporación, falta los días que quieras, yo me encargaré de todos los negocios. - Sesshomaru asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

Aome no hablaba, lloraba al ver a Lin en la cama conectada a aquel aparato electrocardiógrafo registrando la actividad del corazón que se producía con cada latido, era tan triste ver así a su amiga, al borde de la muerte, si ella se sentía así no imaginaba el dolor que estaba pasando Sesshomaru, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo logró verlo con una expresión triste en su rostro y por sus acciones se notaba lo desesperado que estaba y la frustración que sentía al no tener la situación bajo su control .

Inuyasha y Aome se retiraron de la habitación dejando solo a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se fue a la corporación y Aome se quedó en la sala de la mansión de Sesshomaru, pensando en qué dirían los señores Matsu si se enterasen de lo mal que estaba su hija, y al saber la razón por la cual estaba así. 

Sesshomaru estaba parado frente a Lin, ver a su pequeña en ése estado le hacían sentir un dolor penetrante en su pecho, sin ella no podría seguir viviendo, no valía la pena una vida sin ella sabiendo que él sería el culpable de su ausencia en este mundo, le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. De pronto el olor a agua salada inundó su olfato, se desconcertó, fue hasta que sintió correr una lagrima por su mejilla que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, tiempo atrás ésto sería extremadamente una locura, pero ahora era más real que todo, sus mejillas continuaron empapándose de aquel líquido que salía sin control de sus ojos, un suspiro se escapó de su boca, un suspiro de sufrimiento, entonces la habitación empezó a llenarse de quejidos de lamento, gruñidos y suspiros, todos y cada uno de ellos cargados de una aflicción insoportable para el demonio, la espera lo atormentaba.

Daría lo que fuera por regresar tiempo atrás y jamás haberla torturado en la forma tan cruel y desalmada en que lo hizo, si no más bien cuidarla y quererla, hacerla feliz, demostrarle cuánto la amaba, por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, verla luchando por su vida lo enfermaba, ¿Cómo asimilar lo que estaba frente a sus ojo? No podía perder la, no quería aceptarlo.

En estos momentos ella estaría viva y feliz si Sesshomaru jamás se hubiese metido en su vida, pero lo hizo, la secuestró, la conoció, la quiso, la amó y ahora la perdía, la perdía por su culpa. "Te amo" esa frase nunca la olvidaría, cientos de años tuvieron que pasar para que él conociera el amor y ahora que lo conoció poco a poco se lo arrebataban, no era justo, nada justo, era totalmente inaceptable.

Justo ese día en que ella había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez, justo esa noche en que él aceptó sus sentimientos, justo cuando decidió vivir una vida junto a ella y formar una familia, justo ese día por primera vez se arrepintió de sus hechos, justo ese día deseo no haberla conocido nunca, no haberla secuestrado.

No importaba cuánto le diera vueltas al asunto, de todo él siempre terminaba siendo el culpable, cosa que lo mataba lentamente. 


	16. Aliados

Cuatro meses había pasado desde que Lin se encontraba inconsciente luchando por su vida, Sesshomaru desatendió por completo la corporación, Inuyasha se estaba haciendo cargo de todo pero realmente era una gran carga para él sólo, tiempo atrás en muchas ocasiones su hermano mayor dirigió solo la empresa y lo podía hacer perfectamente bien pero Inuyasha ya no aguantaba más, ahora se daba cuenta por qué él era viceprecidente y Sesshomaru presidente, éso nunca le molestó, sabía que el puesto de su hermano requería de mucha responsabilidad, además Sesshomaru por ser el mayor tenía que ocupar la presidencia, ahora veía que Sesshomaru era el más indicado para llevar el mando de la corporación, pero hace cuatro meses que su hermano ya no era el mismo de antes, hace cuatro meses que Sesshomaru no salía de la mansión, se torturaba en la habitación a lado de Lin, culpandose una y otra vez por lo sucedido, no comía, no bebía, si bien antes su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión ahora había empeorado.

La habitación estaba llena de oscuridad, diría que estaba en silencio pero no era así, no había silencio total, pues el sonido aquél aparato que tanto torturaba a Sesshomaru se escuchaba en toda la habitación, el eco era frustrante. El mayor de los peliplata se encontraba sentado en el suelo, cabizbajo, con una rodilla flexionada. Así pasaba todos los días, la casa se sentía vacía y desolada, el ambiente apagado era triste para todos en la mansión.  
La puerta fue abierta acompañada de un ligero rechinido, Sesshomaru bufó, no le gustaba que lo molestaran en su sufrimiento. La luz surgió de las lámparas que colgaban en el techo, un fuerte bufido emergió del mayor.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué carajo quieres?

Inuyasha: Tenemos que hablar.

Sesshomaru: No quiero.

Inuyasha: Es sobre la Corporación.

Sesshomaru: ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes la capacidad suficiente para estar al cargo?

Inuyasha: No, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco, han pasado cuatro meses Sesshomaru, estando aquí no hará que ella despierte. - al decir ésto tuvo que esquivar un vaso de vino que Sesshomaru le lanzó. - Crees que a ella le gustaría verte así, éso es lo que crees que ella querría. - hizo una pausa - Te necesitamos en la Corporación... yo te necesito.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada baja, Inuyasha al no escuchar respuesta ni reacción de parte de su hermano dio la vuelta y abrió de nuevo la puerta para retirarse.

Inuyasha: No te pareces en nada a Sesshomaru Taisho - dijo sin voltear antes de salir. - mi hermano mayor tendría las agallas para enfrentar ésto y seguir adelante, sé que la amas pero no te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a ella, te estoy pidiendo que actues como un Taisho, que actues como Sesshomaru, mi hermano mayor, mi ejemplo a seguir. - salió y cerró la puerta.

Sesshomaru no hizo más que pensar en las palabras de su hermano menor, aunque le había molestado, Inuyasha tenía razón, Lin no despertaría solo porque Sesshomaru estuviese ahí, a ella no le gustaría verlo de esa forma tan cobarde, el tonto de su hermano tenía razón, su forma de actuar no era la de un Taisho.

Una semana después de la visita de Inuyasha a Sesshomaru, el menor estaba en la oficina principal de la Corporación Taisho, en la oficina que su hermano había dejado vacía hace un poco más de cuatro meses. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el grande sillón de cuero, sobre el escritorio había una montaña de papeles por revisar y firmar, informes, contratos y demás, había una junta en menos de 15 minutos y tenía dos llamadas que atender al telefono, la secretaria llegó apresurada.

\- Señor Inuyasha, ya casi todos estan presentes en la sala de juntas.

Inuyasha: En un par de minutos estoy allá. - pausó la llamada para contestar.

Cinco minutos tarde llegó Inuyasha a la junta, los socios y clientes esperaban impacientes, las dos personas al mando de la Corporación Taisho siempre eran extremadamente puntuales, pero esta ocasión fue la excepción, Inuyasha estaba muy apenado con ellos y se disculpó más de una vez, la reunión comenzó y con ella los temas a tratar, en menos de dos horas terminó.

11:00 pm. De nuevo Inuyasha se encontraba en la oficina, revisando con prisa todos los documentos del escritorio, maldecía a Sesshomaru por no haber tomado en cuenta lo que él le había dicho, ahora estaba cargado de trabajo.

Inuyasha: ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! - decía sin interrumpir su trabajo.

\- Deja de quejarte llorón. - la voz fría provenía de la puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta frente al escritorio.

Inuyasha conocía esa voz, rápido levantó la mirada buscando al dueño, deseando que fuera a quien tenía en mente, para su alivió así fue.

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru! - se levantó del sillón con sorpresa y felicidad notable en su voz.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina?

Inuyasha: ¡Que gusto verte aquí! - el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada esperando una respuesta. - Aah... como yo estaba a cargo creí que podría utilizar tu oficina mientras lo hacía.

Sesshomaru: ¿"Estabas"? - recalcó.

Inuyasha: Sí, "estaba", ahora tú volverás a tomar la presidencia y el cargo ¿No?

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué novedades me tienes? - Inuyasha sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que Sesshomaru tomara asiento en el sillón de cuero y comenzara a revisar los documentos restantes del escritorio.

Inuyasha puso al tanto a Sesshomaru de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y lo que estaba programado a pasar como juntas, entregas y futuros contratos, estaba feliz de que su hermano escuchara sus palabras y volviera a tomar el mando de la empresa.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? - dejó caer un paquete de papeles del otro lado del escritorio.

Inuyasha: No. - respondió precipitado y tomó asiento para revisar los papeles que su hermano le había dado a checar.

Ahora que Sesshomaru no estaba todo el día en la habitación de Lin ya que había vuelto a la Corporación a Aome le daba tiempo de visitar a Lin todos los días, la cuidaba, platicaba con ella y hacía limpieza en el cuarto. Sesshomaru llegaba en la noche o a veces en las tardes y se quedaba con Lin hasta el día siguiente que volvía a la empresa. 

Dos meses después...

Sesshomaru estaba de pie frente a la enorme pared de cristal que daba vista al jardín de la Corporación, tomaba una copa de vino mientras pensaba algo incierto, se mostraba como el mismo hombre de siempre ante los demás, Frívolo de carácter riguroso, con su rostro inexpresivo y mirada calculadora de todos los días, pero por dentro estaba destrozado y no había momento en que no pensara en su mujer, Seis meses habían pasado desde que ella estaba en cama, cada que sonaba el teléfono su corazón latía acelerado, temía recibir una mala noticia de la mansión acerca de Lin, llagaba a casa temeroso de encontrar la escena que se había convertido en su pesadilla del diario, temía encontrarse con que Lin se haya ido para siempre, sólo Inuyasha sabía por lo que estaba pasando y aunque Sesshomaru no lo demostrara él sabía que su hermano mayor estaba viviendo por la peor y más dolorosa situación en todos sus años de vida, ésto hacía que lo admirara aún más, pues a pesar de todo Sesshomaru llevaba el mando de la Corporación perfectamente sin doblegarse ni mostrarse débil, definitivamente tenerlo como hermano era un orgullo.

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru! - llegó exaltado a la oficina con papeles en mano.

Sesshomaru: Maldición Inuyasha ¿Por qué no tocas la maldita puerta?

Inuyasha: Es una emergencia.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha: Hubo un atraco.

Sesshomaru: ¿Que rayos estas diciendo?

Inuyasha: El avión que transportaba las armas, lo secuestraron y se llevaron todo.

Sesshomaru: ¡¿Que no había demonios a bordo?! - Estaba muy molesto.

Inuyasha: Todos eran humanos.

Sesshomaru: ¡¿Por qué mandaste sólo a humanos en una entrega tan importante?! - Reprendió.

Inuyasha: . . . - Sus ojos mostraban confusión.

Sesshomaru: . . .

Inuyasha: Tú diste la orden.

Sesshomaru: ¿De qué estas hablando? - Arrebató la hoja que Inuyasha tenía en la mano.

Efectivamente la hoja de orden para despegar y entregar las armas estaba sellado por él, en la entrega solo estaban los nombres de empleados humanos de la Corporación, pero había un detalle, Sesshomaru nunca había firmado tal cosa, jamás se atrevería a hacer éso.

Sesshomaru: Yo no sellé ésto.

Inuyasha: Entonces... — Ambos se quedaron pensando por un momento, llegando a la misma conclusión.

Sesshomaru: Todo fue planeado, hay alguien aquí adentro que ayudó en el secuestro y robo. informa a Kouga, Miroku y Hakudoshi e investiguen quién o quiénes son los responsables. — Le devolvió la hoja.

Inuyasha: Sí. — Inmediatamente salió a hacer lo que le mandó.

Inuyasha no se llevaba bien con Kouga, de hecho discutían cada vez que podían, el motivo de todo era Aome, pues Kouga hace tiempo estuvo pretendiéndola pero al final Aome eligió a Inuyasha, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo dejaban a un lado las diferencias y trabajaban muy bien juntos, tanto ellos como Hakudoshi y Miroku eran los hombres más fieles a Sesshomaru, y claro Inuyasha era el principal, todos guardaban un gran respeto y admiración al mayor.

Sesshomaru estaba extremadamente molesto, era una entrega muy importante y costosa, quien quiera que estuviera detrás de todo ésto pagaría caro las consecuencias.

Marcó al cliente a quien ya habían quedado mal en la entrega del material armamentístico, explicó lo sucedido tratando de llegar a un nuevo acuerdo y arreglar la situación, mientras tanto Inuyasha y los demás hacían todo lo posible por hallar a los culpables de todo. 

Después de unas horas Inuyasha y Hakudoshi llegaron de nuevo a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Lo tenemos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Quién es?

Hakudoshi: Su nombre es Ryo, es un demonio de clase 4 — lo que significaba que su nivel de poder era mucho más bajo que el de ellos. — fue contratado hace un poco más de dos meses, se encargaba de mandar las entregas e inspeccionar que todo en ellas estuviera en orden.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde esta?

Inuyasha: En el CC-3000, no quería hablar pero ya le dimos una lección y confesó todo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?

Hakudoshi: Porque tú lo hubieses matado antes de que hable. — Sesshomaru estaba furioso y sabían que si él se encargaba de Ryo no podría contenerse y lo mataría de inmediato, el mayor bufó.

Sesshomaru: Traté de llegar a un acuerdo con los clientes de Singapur pero están muy molestos, el contrato no se cumplió en tiempo y forma así que nos veremos en los tribunales, además me dijo que ya tenía otra empresa que le exportaría las armas en menos de un mes.

Hakudoshi: En menos de un mes! éso es imposible.

Sesshomaru: No si todo esta planeado desde hace tiempo.

Inuyasha: Ryo confesó que fue infiltrado por la Corporación Uni-G nuestra principal competencia.

Hakudoshi: Entonces el que está atrás de todo esto es...

Inuyasha: El dueño de la compañía Uni-G. . . Naraku.

Hakudoshi: Ese maldito demonio!. ¿Qué haremos? — Los dos peliplata menores esperaban ordenes de su superior.

Sesshomaru: Que Sango se ocupe de la demanda, Kouga y Miroku se encargaran de registrar a toda la corporación, no quiero a más infiltrados... Inuyasha y Hakudoshi — ellos esperaban su orden ansiosos. — Iremos de cacería.

Inuyasha: Excelente.

Hakudoshi: ¿Qué hacemos con Ryo?

Sesshomaru: Lo mataré.

Sesshomaru se dirigió al CC-3000, ese cuarto le traía viejos recuerdos y culpabilidad, pero ahora estaba bastante enojado como para prestarle atención. Las puertas de la habitación de abrieron, el ambiente era gélido y el aire estaba impregnado con el olor a sangre, al fondo se encontraba un hombre de pie, estatura 1.85 de cabello negro un poco largo, estaba sujeto a unas cadenas partían del piso hasta sus muñecas, no tenía camisa y el pantalón estaba rasgado, su cara al igual de su cuerpo completo estaba bañado en sangre, en su posición se mostraba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse de pie, un poco de sangre chorreaba por su boca, los mechones húmedos de cabello le caían en la cara.

Sesshomaru: Cometiste el peor error de tu vida. — Ryo rió con sorna, Sesshomaru se molestó aún más.

Ryo: Tú cometiste el peor error de tu vida hace un año, y aún no te has dado cuenta. —Se burló, el pelipalta lo prisionó del cuello enterrando sus garras en él.

Sesshomaru: Habla de una buena vez.

Ryo: No tienes ni idea de quién se ha aliado con Naraku contra ti. — Su voz fue apenas audible.

Sesshomaru comenzó a inyectar su lesivo veneno, disfrutaba ver sufriendo a Ryo quién trataba en vano safarse del agarre y viéndolo morir lentamente, "Venganza" fue la ultima palabra que pronunció, en menos de un minuto el cuerpo inservible de Ryo cayó al suelo manchado de sangre. 

Era media noche, Sesshomaru estaba a lado de Lin, había oscuridad por todo el cuarto, sin embargo, Sesshomaru veía perfectamente bien a Lin, por dentro estaba vacío sin ella, expresaba cuánto la amaba en cada mirada que le dedicaba, pensaba también en lo que había dicho Ryo, "Venganza" esa palabra le causaba risa, pero ¿quién querría vengarse contra él?, a Naraku no le había hecho nada más que siempre ir un paso adelante de él en cuanto a negocios se tratara, pero había otra persona que quería una represalia en su contra, ¿Qué hizo hace un año? lo único que había hecho fue... Sesshomaru: Secuestrar a Lin. Ahora lo entendía todo. Tenía a dos aliados en su contra, uno era por asunto de negocios y otro deseaba una venganza personal. Si querían pelea entonces Sesshomaru les daría una muy buena, ésto sería divertido. Había pasado medio año desde que Lin estaba inconsciente, cada día era una tortura para Sesshomaru, pero no importa cuanto tiempo pase, él estaría esperando a Lin lo que fuera necesario, la amaba y no perdía las esperanzas, siendo o no una demonio ella tenía que vivir.


	17. Por ti

Hakudoshi: Los hemos localizado, aquí están las coordenadas. — Le entregó a Sesshomaru la tableta.

Sesshomaru: Bien, salimos en media hora, estén listos.

Hakudoshi: Sí. — Se retiró.

Al sureste de la reserva natural High Halstow, Reino Unido se encontraban 7 demonios haciendo guardia a una enorme nave aérea de exportación y cerca de 20 humanos, se encargaban de descargar y pasar el material armamentístico de ésta a otra nave correspondiente a la Corporación Uni-G.

El líder del escuadrón que montaba guardia era un moreno demonio con una estrella en la frente y una coleta larga color negro, su nombre era Bankotsu, él estaba sobre la nave y tenía en sus manos una poderosa alabarda, a su lado se encontraban otros dos demonios, al lado derecho estaba el segundo al mando, Renkotsu, con una ametralladora de alto calibre, del lado izquierdo estaba Jakotsu, un fuerte demonio con una peculiar espada, los tres observaban los alrededores con total diligencia; kyokotsu, un demonio con apariencia similar a la de un ogro custodiaba el avión de Uni-G a lado de Suikotsu. Un demonio deforme llamado Mukotsu y Ginkotsu se encargaban que todo estuviera en orden en el transporte de las armas de un avión a otro. Los siete demonios portaban sus propias armas o habilidades demoníacas a diferencia de los humanos que llevaban consigo simples armas de fuego.

Los hombres de Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, Koga, Hakudoshi y él se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles, al peliplata mayor le ardía la sangre con repudia al ver como aquellos canallas saqueaban su avión.

Sesshomaru: Sigan el plan y recuerden, no dañen la nave ni las armas. — Les recordó Sesshomaru, los demonios asintieron.

Cada quien tomó su posición, listos para el enfrentamiento.

Bankotsu tenía concentrada tanto la vista como el oído, de pronto escuchó rugidos y movimientos que provenían del bosque, miró a Ginkotsu haciéndole una seña para que fuera a inspeccionar el lugar, Ginkotsu asintió y en seguida salió volando sigilosamente para allá, dejando a Mukotsu solo con el trabajo.

Bankotsu hizo otra seña a los demás para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier cosa que se presentase.

Ginkotsu llegó al lugar caminando, siguiendo los pequeños ruidos y rugidos que se escuchaban, detrás de un arbusto de tamaño medio se asomó una cola café de un animal.

Ginkotsu: ¡Maldito Lobo! — Se quejó.

Ginkotsu dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero... ¿Qué hacía un lobo en ese lugar? Al captarlo rápidamente dio la vuelta, demasiado tarde, un fuerte pie golpeó su cara haciendo que saliera disparado y chocado contra el tronco de un árbol, los pájaros arriba de éste salieron volando por el brusco movimiento, hecho que no pasó desapercibido Bankotsu quien se puso en posición de combate alertando a sus compañeros.

De pronto afiladas cuchillas aparecieron por los aires directo hacia los humano que llevaban la carga armamentística desgarrando a muchos de ellos, los que sobrevivieron perdieron los estribos y comenzaron a gritar y correr abandonando su trabajo.

Bankotsu: ¿Qué están haciendo imbéciles? vuelvan al trabajó. — Amenazó y todos cubiertos de pánico obedecieron.

Jakotsu buscó rápidamente con la mirada de dónde provenía el ataque, entonces vio a un sujeto albino vestido de rojo, sin dudarlo voló hasta él.

Jakotsu: ¡Tú debes ser Inuyasha eh! ¡eres mucho mas hermoso en persona! — Exclamó de forma amanerada.

Inuyasha: ¡No vine aquí para charlar gusano! — Se lanzó contra él atacando con sus filosas garras , Jakotsu esquivaba los ataques ágilmente con una sonrisa en la boca haciendo enfurecer a Inuyasha.

Kyokotsu miró a los cielos y encontró a Hakudoshi, se elevó a los aires para enfrentarse a a él, Hakudoshi se defendió con su poderosa alabarda.

Jakotsu sacó su espada serpiente estirándola y lanzandola a su contrincante, la espada formó varios sables extremadamente filosos que amenazaron peligrosamente con cortar a Inuyasha, un solo movimiento en falso e Inuyasha podría terminar muerto, Inuyasha fue retrocediendo hasta quedar a una gran distancia lejos de los aviones, cuando logró la distancia que quería desenvainó su enorme espada y comenzó a regresar los ataques a Jakotsu, lanzó su potente técnica con la espada y un enorme oleada de viento enérgico se dirigió a Jakotsu, intentó esquivarlo sin lograrlo completamente, la espada serpiente salió volando y él cayó al suelo herido gravemente, Bankotsu decidido a interferir comenzó a volar hacia allá pero algo lo detuvo aprisionando su pie y arrojándolo con gran fuerza a una gran distancia, cayó al suelo violentamente, rodó y se puso en cuclillas tan rápido como puedo mirando a su nuevo oponente.

Bankotsu: Tú eres... Sesshomaru. — Afirmó con desdén.

Sesshomaru: Y tú eres el hijo de puta que mataré ahora mismo.

Bankotsu: Vamos a ver quién mata a quién. — Rió con sorna.

Sesshomaru bufó de rabia y con sus Garras venenosas formó un látigo de veneno para atacarlo.

Suikotsu había acudido a ayudar a Jakotsu peleando con Inuysha, Jakotsu seguía en el suelo y era probable que no se levantaría puesto que sus heridas eran de muerte.

Jakotsu: Inuyasha eres malo. — Se quejó bañado en sangre en el suelo.

Hakudoshi al escuchar tantas explosiones donde estaba Koga entre los árboles, lanzó un ataque que hizo retroceder a Kyokotsu y salió a toda velocidad para allá. Renkotsu se dio cuenta de ello, dejó su posición y lo siguió, en cuanto Kyokotsu se recuperó también los siguió.

Ginkotsu lanzaba cañones y pólvora las cuales actuaban como cohete, una tras otra y koga las hacía todo por esquivarlas, no importaba que tan rápido se moviera, los ataques caían como lluvia.

Nubes de polvo, explosiones, choques de energías llenaban el lugar de aquella batalla, el material armamentístico estaba a salvo ya que se encontraban peleando lejos de él, eran 7 contra 4 y los humanos seguían con su trabajo.

Koga se las arregló para llegar hasta Ginkotsu y golpearlo pero éste desplegó cables para prevenir que su enemigo se mueva, lanzó uno como grúa que atrapó a Koga y lo atrajo hacia él para golpearlo, Koga difícilmente se safó de los cables y cayó mal herido al suelo, Ginkotsu aprovechó para lanzarle discos afilados para cortarlo, pero una alabarda se interpuso haciendo que los discos de nuevo regresaran a Ginkotsu, Hakudoshi había aparecido y atrás de él Renkostsu y Kyokotsu, ahora la pelea era de dos contra tres.

Mukotsu quiso intervenir cuando Sesshomaru ya casi obtenía la victoria contra Bankotsu, esparció veneno con su boca en una nube tóxica que envolvió a Sesshomaru pero éste parecía ser inmune a tal veneno.

Sesshomaru: ¿Acaso me crees tan débil? — Bufó y con movimientos rápidos cortó e inyectó con sus garras venenosas el cuerpo de Mukotsu quien cayó al suelo sin vida.

En el combate Koga había aniquilado a Kyokotsu y cuando Hakudoshi iba a dar el golpe final a Renkotsu, Ginkotsu intervino recibiendo él el ataque que lo hizo perder la vida y Renkotsu huyó del lugar rumbo a donde estaban Bankotsu y los demás, Hakudoshi fue tras él, ya solo quedaban 4 de los guerreros y uno de ellos agonizaba, si se continuaban la pelea estaban seguros de que este sería su fin.

Bankotsu: ¡Vayámonos! — Dio la orden de retiro.

Renkotsu lanzó explosivos con apariencia de dinamita que cayeron al suelo provocando explosiones que sirvieron como distracción para escapar, en cuanto el entorno quedó descubierto completamente del polvo y el fuego los demonios ya no estaba.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru. — Lo llamó esperando recibir un orden para ir tras ellos, Sesshomaru miraba el cielo buscándolos con la mirada.

Sesshomaru: Alguien tiene que contar a Naraku lo que paso, que se haga una idea de con quién se ha metido.

Los demonios habían escapado pero los humanos estaban petrificados de miedo, no podían huir, serían aniquilados por esos poderosos seres.

Inuyasha: Qué están esperando, devuelvan todo. — Ordenó a los humano quienes sin decir una palabra comenzaron a devolver la carga al avión original.

Sesshomaru se alejó para despejarse un poco y pensar con claridad la situación. Todos terminaron cansados y heridos por la batalla más sin embrago Sesshomaru se encontraba como si nada.

Koga: No salió herido y ni si quiera utilizó su espada. — Pensó en voz alta mirando a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Por supuesto lobo apestoso, él es mi hermano.

Koga: No te hable a ti bestia buena para nada. — Ambos se mataban con la mirada.

Sesshomaru y su equipo volvieron a la corporación con el avión y el material armamentístico intacto, era de noche cuando el peliplata llegaba a la mansión en su auto, al entrar pudo ver el coche de Emi estacionado, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que la doctora estuviera ahí, se alarmó y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, salió del auto y corrió adentrándose a la mansión, escuchó ruidos en la habitación donde se encontraba Lin, subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta entrar a la recamara, el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver aquella escena. . .

La energía recorría su cuerpo completo con frenesí, contracciones incontrolables en su interior emergían, mil sensaciones conocían su cuerpo y su ser, estaba inconsciente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, era como si estuviese delirando, imágenes llegaban a su mente como rayos, lo último que vio, lo último que pronunció, lo último que escuchó, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que amaba a un hombre sin importar cuanto daño le hubiese hecho.. y él la amaba a ella, por él moriría, por él viviría, por él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, por él y sólo por él... su cuerpo se movía incontrolable-mente, comenzó a escuchar voces lejanas, voces conocidas, una mezcla de dolor y desesperación invadió su cuerpo y su mente, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, entonces, de pronto su mirada volvió, todo estaba borroso, todo parecía extraño, tenía frío, mucho frío, pero su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor en una alta temperatura, sus dientes temblaban chocando los de abajo contra los de arriba, en un sonido constante, alguien la tenía sujetada de los hombros y alguien más de las piernas, sintió una gran necesidad de inhalar aire llenando sus pulmones al máximo, en unos segundos expulsó todo el contenido por su boca en un suspiro lleno de sentimientos inexplicables, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, su cuerpo dejó de moverse de la manera tan violenta en que lo hacía, una presa de lágrimas se rompió en sus ojos, haciendo a su vista distorsionarse, suspiros salían de su boca, unos brazos la rodeaban abrazándola fuerte, aquella cercanía era cálida y reconfortante, no quería que se apartara, lo necesitaba.

— ¡No me dejes, no me sueltes! — Apenas fue atendible aquellas palabras entre llanto.

— Jamás, Lin. — Contestó él, sus ojos estaban húmedos y apunto de gotear. — Te amo. — dio un largo beso sobre su cabeza.

Lin: Te amo Sesshomaru, te amo tanto.

El cuerpo de Lin se volvió ligero y lleno de alivio, era una buena sensación, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, su cuerpo descansó.

Sesshomaru: ¡Lin! — Gritó impaciente al ver que no reaccionaba — ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!— Preguntó desesperado.

Emi: Recuestala, la inyectaré. — Dijo mientras preparaba el compuesto.

Sesshomaru: ¿¡Por qué no reacciona!?

Emi: Estará bien, pero tengo que bajarle la temperatura pronto.

La servidumbre esperaba preocupada y muerta de nervios en la sala, rezaban por que todo saliera bien, Emi hizo lo que tenía que hacer, en un par de horas logró estabilizarla, la alta temperatura desapareció y Lin quedó durmiendo tranquilamente.

Emi: Esta algo débil, es algo normal, está muy bien de salud, pero cuídala.

Sesshomaru: Éso significa que..

Emi: Vivirá como una humana ordinaria. Piensa bien en lo que harás. Les avisaré a Inuyasha y Aome. — salió de la habitación, dio la buena noticia a los empleados y estos casi lloraron de la emoción.

Sesshomaru no se despegó ni un momento de Lin, se acostó a su lado y durmió con una calma impresionante en su pecho, aún no podía creer lo que su pequeña mujer haya salido con vida.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Lin abrió los ojos desorientada, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, se sentía extraña, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado, sus pupilas se inundaron, y la alegría inundó su pecho cuando escucho el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera, alguien estaba ahí y ese alguien era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo todo le dio vueltas, en unos segundos se sintió bien y se dirigió al baño.

Sesshomaru se duchaba cuando de pronto sintió unos frágiles brazos rodear su torso, sintió dos suaves montañas presionadas contra su espalda baja,se giró y fue entonces cuando la vio, la felicidad lo invadió y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Lin: Sesshomaru. — Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru: Lin. — Dijo apenas conteniendo el llanto. — Te extrañe tanto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Lin y pequeños suspiros salieron de su cuerpo, Sesshomaru la abrazó fuertemente.

Sesshomaru: Te amo.

Lin: Y yo a ti. Tenía mucho miedo.

Sesshomaru: Ya todo terminó mi niña. — La consoló.

Permanecieron así por un momento bajo el agua de la regadera hasta que Lin dejó de llorar, ambos se miraron, Sesshomaru acarició su mejilla y la besó lentamente.

Lin: Sesshomaru, tómame, hazme tuya. — Profundizó el beso.

No era necesario que le dijera éso al peliplata pero escucharlo hizo que los instintos del demonio despertaran, el devoró su cuello con pasión y ella el de él, la cálida saliva se mezclaba con el agua caliente que bañaba sus cuerpos, las manos recorrieron hasta el ultimo rincón explorando como si se conocieran por primera vez el uno al otro, las manos femeninas se escabulleron por las plateadas hebras largas del cabello mojado de Sesshomaru, él la elevó y ella abrazó su cintura con las piernas, arqueó la espalda y Sesshomaru probó nuevamente los dulces senos de la chica, el cuarto de baño llenos de gemidos placenteros amenazaba con explotar al igual que aquellos dos individuos llenos de delirio y deleite que se encontraban dentro, Sesshomaru penetraba la intimidad de la chica saliendo y entrando con estocadas enérgicas, ella gritaba con expresiones exquisitas en su rostro, Sesshomaru gemía con sus ojos completamente rojos, Lin estaba a punto de partirse en pedazos por el placer que no cabía dentro de ella gritando el nombre de aquel hombre que se había vuelto su todo, de aquel hombre que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, y él la amaba a ella inmensamente. 

_**Muchísimas gracias por esperar y agregar esta historia a favoritos y seguirla, me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando, espero sus motivadores comentarios... los amooooo ;)**_


	18. Indiferente

— ¡¿Seis meses?! — exclamó Lin atónita.

— Sí. — contestó Emi, Lin se quedó sin palabras.

Emi le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, por qué cayó inconsciente, durante cuánto tiempo y su actual situación, no pudo convertirse en demonio, sus células rechazaron completamente la transformación y ahora viviría como lo que era, una humana.

— Éso es... decepcionante. — en su cara se reflejaba la tristeza.

— Es complicado, lo sé, ahora ustedes decidiran qué hacer, Sesshomaru vivirá cientos de años más y tú seguirás siendo..

— una simple humana. — terminó la frase con nostalgia, Emi asintió.

— Fue un milagro que despertaras, a decir verdad pensé que no sería posible.

— Gracias por cuidar de mí.

— En realidad fue Sesshomaru quien estuvo siempre contigo, cuidándote, nunca pensé verlo tan preocupado y desesperado, me doy cuenta que te ama demasiado y me alegro por ello.

Eran las 8 de la noche, Lin esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Sesshomaru, tenían tanto que decirse, tanto qué hacer juntos, tanto tiempo perdido que recuperar; miraba por el balcón echando un vistazo al reloj tan seguido que el tiempo se le hacía eterno, llevaba puesto un vestido color claro de tirantes y de longitud un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la ligera loción emanaba de su cuerpo, el cabello lo había cepillado y dejado libre cubriendo su espalda y pechos, le había crecido un poco durante esos 6 meses inconsciente.

La luz del automóvil llegando a la mansión iluminó la oscuridad y también los ojos de la chiquilla que enseguida dio un de felicidad y salió corriendo de la habitación, Sesshomaru iba entrando a la casa cuando Lin bajó sin control por las escaleras.

— ¡Lin! — por un momento su corazón se aceleró pensando que algo malo había pasado, pero se relajó al notar la enorme sonrisa que Lin llevaba en el rostro.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — en un solo brinco se abalanzó contra él rodeando su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos, se cerró fuerte los ojos aferrándose como nunca a él, y las manos masculinas abrazaron su cintura. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

Sesshomaru no había tardado más de lo normal en llegar pero para ella había sido una eternidad la espera, no obtuvo respuesta, en realidad no la quería, unió sus labios con los de él, algo pasaba, Sesshomaru no correspondía, ella no se apartó deseando que él reaccionara, pero no lo hizo, se vio obligada a separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, él los tenía abiertos y la veía fijamente, ¿Ni si quiera había cerrado los ojos para aquel intento de beso?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se bajó de él.

— ¿Emi habló contigo? — se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en un sofá.

— Sí — lo siguió y se sentó a lado de él. — Me dijo todo lo que pasó y que... tenemos que decidir que hacer ya que yo... seguiré siendo humana.

— ¿Quieres continuar a mi lado? — sus palabras eran hirientes.

— Por qué dices éso, yo te amo. — aseguró con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acelerado, colocó una mano sobre la de él pero éste la evitó poniéndose de pie.

— Sólo te lastimaré, como siempre lo he hecho.

— ¡No hagas ésto Sesshomaru! Por favor no, es lo último que quiero escuchar después de seis meses luchando por mi vida y casi morir, si gané la batalla fue por ti. — las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, la discusión se escuchaba en gran parte de la casa, la servidumbre escuchaba intrigada.

— ¡Por mi culpa la comenzaste! pudiste morir. — escupió culpable.

— Estoy aquí, ¡estoy viva! ¡Éso es lo que importa! — las lágrimas brotaron. — ¡No me preguntes "qué quiero" por que sabes que lo que deseo es permanecer a tu lado!

— La transformación no funcionó.

— ¿Tanto detestas la raza humana?

— !Sí!

Ésa cruda palabra cayó como puñal en el corazón de la chica, en realidad Sesshomaru dejó de odiar a los humanos desde que se enamoró de Lin, pero de alguna forma quería convencerla para que se marchase por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Qué? —sintió que su corazón se detenía.

— A pesar de los años yo seguiré físicamente igual pero tú...

— Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. — rogó. — estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No tienes idea del infierno que pasé sabiendo que podía perderte en cualquier momento! No voy a arriesgarme, prefiero... — se detuvo, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Prefieres qué? — temía la respuesta.

— Dejarte ir.

— . . . — negó levemente con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— Eres libre de decidir si quedarte o irte. — dio la vuelta pero Lin lo detuvo del brazo.

— Sesshomaru no me hagas ésto.

La mirada suplicante de la chiquilla mostraba lo mucho que le dolía aquella situación, a él le dolía verla así, a pesar de ello algo en su interior le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era por su bien, por el bien de ambos.

— Haz lo que quieras.

El Peliplata continuó su camino dándole la espalda a una Lin destrozada, destrozada igual que él, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dar la vuelta y tomarla entre sus brazos, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que jamás la aportaría de él. Bien pudo terminar su relación de una vez por todas y mandarla lejos de él con o sin su consentimiento, devolverla a sus padres después de un año de secuestro, pero no lo hizo, dejó aquella decisión en las manos de ella, lo hizo porque deseaba que no se fuera, deseaba que se quedara a su lado.

Era injusto, muy injusto, se suponía que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido, que ahora más que nunca debían estar unidos y aprovechar cada momento, pero él decidió que no sería así.

Ella se quedó con tristeza en su corazón, tuvo que sentarse ya que sus piernas no podrían soportar mucho tiempo de pie, al principio, cuando conoció a Sesshomaru deseó con todo su ser la libertad y regresar a casa con sus padres, ahora que era libre no quería marcharse, ¿de qué le servía ser libre si no podía estar con el hombre que ama?,Era verdad que vivió una completa pesadilla llena de dolor en aquel cuarto llamado CC-3000, sin embargo, apesar de todo el sufrimiento vivido al principio ella se enamoró de Sesshomaru, lo amaba demasiado y no pensaba apartarse de él tan fácilmente.  
Lloró recostada desahogándose con la almohadilla del sofá, no quería subir a la habitación, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que no podría contenerse a lado de Sesshomaru, además ¿Qué se dirían? Ya no quería discutir, ya era suficiente.

Sesshomaru durmió en la habitación esperando que Lin llegara, todo éste rollo era un dilema, la cabeza le punzaba con tan sólo pensar en ello, ¿Qué hacer? No podía decidir, la necesitaba a su lado, no podía dejarla ir, pero el tiempo era el peor enemigo para los humanos, para Lin, y por lo tanto ahora también para él.

A la mañana siguiente a las 7:30 am Sesshomaru bajó a la sala, entonces la vio, Lin se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

— Buen día señor, el desayuno esta servido. — Le habló Takumi.

— Takumi, trae una manta. — no dejaba de mirar a Lin, la sirvienta comprendió que la manta era para ella.

— Sí señor. — Subió de prisa para bajar de nuevo con una manta en sus manos que le proporcionó de inmediato a su jefe.

El peliplata recibió la manta y cobijó a Lin con ella.

— Si pregunta, tú lo hiciste.

— Sí. — contestó la mujer.

 **9:15 am** Lin despertó y miró extrañada la manta que la cubría.

— Takumi. — Llamó a la mujer que limpiaba el polvo.

— Dígame Señora.

— ¿Y esta manta?

— Pensé que tal vez tenía frío. — Mintió.

— ya veo... gracias.

— ¿Está bien Señora? — Takumi notaba desanimada a Lin, muy seguro por la resiente discusión.

— Sí, estoy bien gracias... ¿el señor salió a la Corporación? ¿Desayunó antes de irse?

— Sí señora, desayunó antes de irse.

— bien, Gracias Takumi.

Lin sabía la rutina de Sesshomaru durante toda la semana, sabía qué días descansaba y qué hacía en su descanso, sabía qué días llegaba temprano así como sabía que en ocasiones el trabajaba desde su despacho. Ella no se iría, estaba más que decidida a quedarse, Sesshomaru le había dicho "Haz lo que quieras" y eso iba a hacer.

Habían pasado días en que ni siquiera un beso había entre ellos, él siempre se alejaba de ella, siendo tan frío e indiferente como nunca; sí, antes era frío, antes de que se enamorase de Lin, pero a pesar de ser frío la tocaba y la hacía suya, ahora además de su frialdad le era indiferente, no la tocaba, no la besaba, nada. Él pensaba que era lo mejor, la amaba tanto que quería dejarla ir para que ella formase una vida normal con los de su especie, no obstante, quería que se fuera por su voluntad, no podía correrla de mala gana, pero sí la dejaría ir si ella así lo quería. Era indiferente con ella para orillarla a marcharse aunque por dentro deseaba que se quedara.

Pero existía un pequeño detalle, ella no se daba por vencida, sabía que Sesshomaru la deseaba tanto como ella a él y haría todo lo posible para que él cayera en la tentación.

Sesshomaru pasaba su día de descanso bajo la luz del sol en una silla de bronceado, a lado de la piscina. Lin pasó frente a él con su pequeño bikini de dos piezas que dejaba al descubierto su muy deseable abdomen, se recostó sobre otra silla a lado de él con la pierna flexionada, aquella tersa pierna que el demonio moría por acariciar.

A sabiendas de su intención Sesshomaru se levantó y se sumergió en la cristalina agua de la piscina para despejar su mente, mala idea, pues mientras nadaba sintió como alguien se metía para hacerle compañía en el agua, segundos después de que saliera para respirar, el cuerpo de Lin emergió también, empapado, el agua le escurría por su rostro, bajaba por su cuello y se deslizaba perdiéndose por el exquisito canalillo que formaban sus pechos. Antes de que Lin se diera cuenta se encontraba entre el borde frío de la piscina y el caliente cuerpo de Sesshomaru, lo miró desvaneciéndose en su dorado mirar, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó, los labios del peliplateado ahora fríos por el agua, con una gran fuerza de voluntad no respondieron, tomó las manos de Lin para zafarse de aquel abrazo, apartando sus labios también. Sin decir una palabra salió por completo del agua y se adentró a la casa. Su indiferencia dolía de una manera inigualable.

Leyendo una revista de negocios, sobre sus dorados ojos unos lentes, Sesshomaru permanecía en la sala, ése día había llegado temprano de la Corporación.

Lin llegó vestida con un corto jumper de delgados tirantes, arrebató de forma gentil la revista de las manos del demonio para sentarse en su regazo y acurrucarse en su pecho, él era cálido, se sentía bastante bien estar así, el rostro femenino llegó al cuello del mayor, inhaló aquel aroma tan propio de él que tanto le gustaba, después de un momento así se elevó lo suficiente para llevarse a la boca el suave lóbulo, éste era envuelto por la cálida lengua Lin mientras con su mano le acariciaba la mejilla, Sesshomaru apretujó el sillón con sus manos enterrando sus garras en el.

— Lin. — su voz ya era entre-cortada. — detente.

— No me rechaces por favor. — pidió antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Un nudo se originó en su garganta al darse cuenta que Sesshomaru no correspondería al beso. Se apartó y agachó lentamente la cabeza con un dolor punzante en el pecho. Él la tomó de la cintura y la deslizó para sentarla en el sillón, las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Lin cuando él se puso de pie para marcharse.  
Los suspiros llenos de sentimientos salieron de su boca, era terrible pensar que Sesshomaru no la quería.

 **9** : **30 pm** Sesshomaru estaba recostado en la cama listo para dormir, Lin salió de la ducha con una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y bajo ésta su ropa interior, se quitó la toalla en un provocador movimiento, tomó del tocador una loción corporal y sentada en la cama a un lado de Sesshomaru comenzó a untarla en su piel, él no le despegaba la mirada y ella lo sabía. Ya casi terminaba, faltaba una parte de su cuerpo, Lin agarró la mano de Sesshomaru y le colocó una porción de crema en la palma.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? — hizo a un lado su cabello descubriéndose la espalda, él no podía negarse puesto que ya tenía la crema en la mano.

Sesshomaru se incorporó y comenzó a pasear su mano por la espalda de la chica untando la crema, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave contacto, deseando más, sintió cómo la mano de Sesshomaru se deslizó por su cintura para llegar al vientre al mismo tiempo que su respiración pesada erizó la piel de su cuello y los labios la tocaron, ella apretujó las sábanas y giró su cabeza con miedo, miedo a ser rechazada de nuevo,pero esta vez él no dudó en besarla, con la otra mano la agarró con firmeza de la cintura para recostarla bien en la cama donde continuó besándola, sin avisar, los largos dedos de Sesshomaru frotaba de manera suave la entrepierna de Lin lo que le provocó pequeños gemidos, ella le quitó la playera y él desabrochó el sujetador delantero del brassiere libre así de saborear la piel de las dos bien formadas montañas.

— Es imposible tenerte cerca y no hacerte mía. — jadeó.

Lin mordió su labio inferior y rasguñó su espalda mientras él le devoraba el cuello posicionándose entre sus piernas, ella las abrió para darle total libertad y se incorporó para bajarle el pantalón de dormir, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que él se arrepintiera, Sesshomaru le retiró la única prenda que los dividía, las bragas, él la penetró y en ese momento ella gritó llena de placer, él balanceaba sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás volviendo loca a Lin en cada movimiento, volviéndose loco él mismo, ella comprimía los carnosos bíceps del demonio arañando su piel con fervor, él recorría las piernas femeninas como si quisiese fundirse con ellas.

Lo había logrado, después de días sin si quiera un beso hoy estaban haciendo el amor. Pero ¿Qué pasaría después de esa noche? ¿Dejaría Sesshomaru la indiferencia a un lado? ¿O la situación empeoraría?


	19. Promesa

Pensó que todo cambiaría, se equivocó, su actitud siguió siendo la misma, tan vació, tan lejano, tan frígido, era una pesadilla vivir así, ¿Porqué se aferraba tanto a alejarla de él?

Poco a poco había perdido la esperanza, se la pasaba triste y desganada, en su interior quedaba una escasa luz de ilusión.

Lin bajó a la biblioteca para leer un poco y distraerse, lo hacía muy seguido, le gustaba leer, muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en la escuela, ya había perdido un año de clases, ¿Terminaría algún día sus estudios? ¿Volvería a ver a sus padres algún día? si Sesshomaru seguía con esa actitud lo más seguro era que sí.

Un libro en lo más alto del mueble logró llamar su atención, se veía bueno; se subió a un pequeño banco para poder alcanzarlo, no lo logró, faltaba poco para tocarlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — sonó una voz a su espalda al mismo tiempo que una mano se posó sobre su abdomen descubierto por la blusa ombliguero de manga larga que llevaba, el otro brazo se estiró y alcanzó el libro sin problemas para entregárselo.

— Gracias, pensé que estabas en la corporación. — dijo desanimada.

— Acabo de llegar. — Iba a retirar la mano de su abdomen pero ella lo detuvo.

— Espera. — puso una mano sobre la de él. — sólo un momento más. — cerró los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, él la rodeo con el otro brazo abrazándola por completa por la espalda.

Aún sobre el pequeño banco Sesshomaru era más alto que ella, ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos instantes.

— Dices que me vaya sin querer éso realmente. — Habló y él se limitó a escucharla. — cuando me besas tus labios me piden que me quede.

Sesshomaru comenzó a remover sus brazos para soltarla, ella dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Por eso no me besas, por que tus palabras dicen algo que tus besos contradicen, Niégalo, dime que no me deseas. — lo abrazó.

— Lin..

— La última vez que estuvimos juntos me dijiste muchas cosas sin palabras, te conozco, sé lo que sientes, lo veo en tu mirada. No me digas que soy libre de decidir si quedarme o irme, ordename que me marche y lo haré, me iré sólo si me dices que ya no me amas y que realmente quieres que me vaya.

El youkai dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, entonces Lin corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda impidiendo que siguiera.

— ¡No me des la espalda! Mírame a los ojos necesito saber la respuesta. — una lágrima estaba a punto de caer.

Él tenía tantas ganas de voltear y abrazarla, decirle que tenía razón en todo, que la amaba y la necesitaba, pero no podía , su vida sería mejor sin él. Lentamente se safó de su abrazo y salió de la biblioteca.

La noche había caído y él no llegaba a casa, ella lo esperaba desde el balcón, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y un nudo en la garganta, hace horas que él debió de llegar, ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿o simplemente lo hacía para evitarla?

El gélido viento soplaba suavemente mientras la nieve caía formando una ligera capa de nieve en el suelo y ella seguía ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, esperándolo, sufriendo cada minuto que pasaba, estaba tan distraída vagando en sus pensamientos y en su dolor que no se daba cuenta de lo helado que estaba el viento, que su cuerpo tiritaba congelándose, se dejó caer lentamente para sentarse en el suelo y así, envuelta en la baja temperatura del viento levantó las rodillas y se abrazó a si misma, poco apoco cerró los ojos y quedó dormida.

 **12:34 am** Sesshomaru por fin llegó a casa, abrió la puerta de la habitación, estaba oscuro y el balcón abierto, el viento frío entraba llenando la habitación ya congelada, él caminó de prisa hacia la cama para asegurarse de que Lin estaba arropada, la cama estaba vacía, buscó con la mirada en toda la habitación, no la encontró, caminó al baño y no estaba, caminó al balcón y la encontró, rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, la arropó bien y cerró las puertas del balcón, se acostó a su lado y le tocó las mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba y su piel estaba congelada.

— ¡Lin! — Intentó despertarla pero ella sólo se removía y no paraba de temblar. — Lin! — volvió a llamarla, esa situación le traía terribles recuerdos.

Tenía que hacer algo para que su cuerpo volviera a la temperatura normal, sin vacilar se quitó apresurado la camisa y los pantalones, después prosiguió con ella, desnudando-la también, se metió en las cobijas con ella y la abrazó entregándole su calor, acurrucando-la en su pecho y brazos, en cuestión de minutos Lin comenzó a recobrar la temperatura corporal y volvió en sí, abrazó a Sesshomaru aferrándose a él y así pasaron la fría noche.

— ¿Por qué permaneciste afuera? La noche era muy fría. — Cuestionó una vez que Lin habían despertado, él ya estaba vestido, listo para ir a trabajar.

— No tanto como tú. — lo miró con un triste semblante.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron ponerse a pensar, era verdad, ¿Porqué siempre ella tenía razón?  
De pronto Lin comenzó a toser y en un par de segundos Sesshomaru se encontraba sobre la cama tocándole la frente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Tienes fiebre.

— ¿y éso te importa?

— tómate ésto. — extendió la mano con unas píldoras y cogió el vaso con agua del Buró.

— No quiero. — negó con un puchero de tristeza

— No te pregunté, hazlo.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tomó las píldoras de mala gana y el vaso con agua, e hizo lo que le había mandado.

— Lo Ves, te es fácil dar una orden, si me ordenaras que me fuera me iría, pero no lo haces por que no quieres que me vaya.

El youkai dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta haciendo caso omiso a lo que había escuchado.

— No te vayas! — Pidió Lin sin pensar, él se detuvo sin voltear. - me siento mal... — dudó — quédate conmigo.

Sesshomaru sacó el celular de su bolsillo para hacer una llamada y prosiguió su camino, salió de la habitación dejando a una Lin aún más triste.

— Inuyasha.

— Dime. — contestó el mencionado.

— No iré a la Corporación.

— Entiendo. ¿Lin está bien? — Inuyasha sabía que Lin sería la única razón por la que Sesshomaru podría faltar.

— Se siente mal.

— Entonces ¿qué harás para hacerla sentir bien? — preguntó con una sonrisa enorme en la boca, pero del otro lado del teléfono no se escuchó más que aquel sonido que indicaba el fin de la llamada.

Sesshomaru entró de nuevo a la habitación, Lin ahora estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda, seguramente triste, él se cambió de ropa por una cómoda y a pesar del ruido que hacía Lin no volteó, se sorprendió al sentir que la cama se removió y una mano se colocó sobre su vientre para traerla y pegarla a su cuerpo, Sesshomaru estaba acostado a su lado la respiración podía sentirla en su nuca logrando erizar su piel además ella no tenía encima mas que el sujetador y las bragas, sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

— Te amo. — Dijo en tono bajo.

Ella abrió los ojos en seguida al escucharlo, no comprendía por qué le decía éso si se empeñaba a alejarla de él, se giró para verlo y se encontró con un hermoso semblante, claro, como siempre sin ninguna expresión, él tenía los ojos cerrados y ella deleitó su mirar con aquel rostro de finas pero masculinas facciones, posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del demonio, disfrutando su calidez.

— No me alejes de ti. — Pidió la joven deseando con todo su ser obtener una respuesta positiva.

— No lo haré.

Pensó que jamás escucharía eso y ahora que lo hacía no podía creerlo, ¿Había escuchado bien?, sí, sí lo hizo, y entonces él volvió a hablar sin expresión en su rostro, pero ella sabía que lo que decía lo decía con sinceridad.

— No podría vivir sin ti. — abrió los ojos.

— Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo. — Habló con el corazón derretido por aquellas valiosas y significativas palabras.

— Lo prometo. — No dudó en contestar.

Lin sonrió llena de felicidad, lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió, ése era uno de los días más felices de su vida. Ya no podía más con esa situación, si Lin quería permanecer con él no la obligaría a irse, los humanos viven poco tiempo, por eso cada momento con ella era importante y especial, ella lo era todo para él.

Sesshomaru no podía evitar que sus sentidos despertaran, Lin estaba en poca ropa y él podía sentir su cuerpo aferrarse al de él, pero por ahora eso era suficiente para ambos, bastaba con la cercanía y el calor que se daban el uno otro. 

Al día siguiente...

— Señorita Lin, ya están listos todo lo que pidió en la cocina ¿Qué vamos a preparar?

— Gracias Takumi, pero esta vez yo cocinaré. — Se dirigió a la cocina y la sirvienta la siguió. — pero necesitaré algo de ayuda.

— Claro señora, Kanna, hoy la señora cocinará. — informó a la albina en cuento entraron a la cocina.

Lin aun no se acostumbraba a ser llamada "Señora" pues apenas era una jovencita de ahora 18 años, era triste pensar que cumplió un año más de vida en cama al borde de la muerte, no cabía en su cabeza el giro de 180 grados que había dado su vida aquel día en que fue secuestrada; se colocó el mandil y comenzó con su deber, Kanna y Takumi le ayudaron en algunas cosas, las sirvientas se sorprendieron por la iniciativa de Lin para guisar y no sabían cuál era el motivo, de igual forma se alegraron pues Lin se mostraba contenta, tal vez las cosas se habían arreglado entre ella y Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué hora es Kanna?

— Son las 2:53 pm señorita Lin.

— Bien, aun me da tiempo, necesito que guarden algo de comida en toppers mientras me arreglo.

— Enseguida, ¿va a salir señora? — Preguntó Takumi.

— Sí, iré a la corporación — contestó con una enorme sonrisa — díganle a Jaken que tenga listo el auto. — ordenó antes de subir las escaleras. 

El recorrido no fue tardado, a las 3:30 pm llegaron a la corporación, esa era la primera vez que Lin visitaba el lugar por su cuenta, al observarlo viejos y dolorosos recuerdos inundaron su mente, y pensar que salió de ahí deseando morir y odiando al hombre de cabello largo y plateado que la profanó y ahora, ahora volvía para verlo, darle una sorpresa, volvía amándolo.

Jaken la llevó hasta el piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Sesshomaru, subieron al ascensor y en unos minutos llegaron, Jaken la dejó para esperarla en el auto, Lin recorrió el piso hasta el escritorio de la secretaria.

— Hola, ¿se encontrará Sesshomaru?

La empleada la miró indignada de abajo para arriba, la persona que se encontraba frente a ella era una chiquilla y se atrevía a hablar de "tú" a su jefe, al dueño y líder de la corporación, Lin se sintió algo intimidada por su no tan grato recibimiento.

— El SEÑOR Sesshomaru esta ocupado.

— Pues dígale a Señor Sesshomaru que su esposa ha venido a verlo. — Lin podía ser sumisa pero también tenía carácter, claro, no estaban casados pero la empleada no lo sabía y de cualquier manera era un asunto que no le incumbía.

La secretaria se sorprendió al escucharla, le era imposible creer lo que la chica decía, Sesshomaru no podía estar casado y menos con una niña como ella, se rió ligeramente demostrando que no creía en las palabras de la joven.

— Como ya le dije, el señor Sesshomaru esta ocupado con alguien, tome asiento y espere por favor.

— ¿Y se puede saber con quién está?

— Con una persona importante.

Lin giró los ojos y caminó a tomar asiento, pasaron 20 minutos y Sesshomaru no se "desocupaba", comenzó a pensar que todo era una mentira de la secretaria para no permitirle el pase, entonces, la secretaria se puso de pie para dirigirse a otro lugar, Lin aprovechó la distracción y a paso veloz, casi corriendo, abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró. Hubiera esperado afuera, pues la escena que vio no fue nada agradable. Una mujer besaba a Sesshomaru en la mejilla, demasiado cerca y al parecer aquella brusca entrada no le había puesto contento a Sesshomaru, cuando la mujer se giró los celos se apoderaron de Lin, Asliin estaba en la oficina de Sesshomaru y los encontró muy cerca, ella era la visita importante por la que ni siquiera avisaron al peliplata de su visita.

— Me divertí Sesshomaru, nos vemos. — sonrió descaradamente y victoriosa pasó a un lado de Lin para salir. Lin sentía una sensación de dolor en su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó frívolo.

— Si quieres que me vaya me iré. — dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió decidida pero al instante fue cerrada por la enorme mano de Sesshomaru sobre el picaporte y su pequeña mano.

— No quiero que te vayas. — le susurró al oído.

— Déjame salir.

— No lo haré.

— ¿Por eso no querías estar conmigo? — se alejó de él — ¡Te acostabas con ella cuando yo te rogaba que me tocaras!

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Qué hacía Asliin aquí contigo?

— Estaba aquí por asunto de negocios. — él no acostumbraba a dar explicaciones y menos a una mujer, pero a Lin lo hacía sin pensarlo. — Tú has sido la única desde que te conocí. — la abrazó por la espalda.

— Ya se enfrió. — Dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Qué?

— La comida que te traje ya se enfrió.

—¿Tú la preparaste?. — ella afirmó con la cabeza.

El demonio cogió la comida y se sentó en el sillón para comenzar a comer, ella se sentó con él.

—¿Qué tal me quedó? —preguntó sonriendo.

— Bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

— Muy bien. - ella sonrió satisfecha. —¿Ya comiste?

— No.

Sesshomaru dirigió el cubierto con comida a la boca de la chica y ella gustosa la abrió, era extraño pero a la vez tierno que Sesshomaru se portara así.

Después de un rato ambos habían terminado de comer, Sesshomaru volvió a su escritorio y Lin veía su reflejo en el cristal.

—Ella tiene un hermoso cuerpo. — habló comparándose con ella.

— Tú tienes el cuerpo que deseo. — contestó mirando unos documentos en sus manos, ella se sonrojó por el comentario.

—Y por qué deseas el cuerpo de una niña como yo. — preguntó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio frente a él, recargando las manos entre sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. Sesshomaru despegó la vista de los papeles para mirarla, el vestido que llevaba era corto y al sentarse la tela se subía para dar una mejor vista, el tirante derecho caía de su hombro invitándolo a saborear la tersa piel.

—Cierra las piernas. — ordenó pero Lin esta vez no estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo, porque sabía que en realidad Sesshomaru quería lo contrario.

—¿En verdad quieres que las cierre? — preguntó sin rastro de inocencia en su mirada y los instintos del demonio despertaron obligandolo a saciar la sed de placer. 


	20. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

—Cierra las piernas. — ordenó, pero Lin esta vez no estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo, por que sabía que en realidad Sesshomaru quería lo contrario.

—¿En verdad quieres que las cierre? —preguntó sin rastro de inocencia en su mirada y los instintos del demonio despertaron obligandolo a saciar la sed de placer.

Lin le arrebató los papeles de las manos, les echó un vistazo y los colocó sobre el escritorio a lado de ella. Sesshomaru la miró con lujuria, extendió la mano pidiendo la de ella y ella se la dio gustosa, él la jaló y en un movimiento rápido la colocó sobre él dejándolo entre sus piernas, Lin se sorprendió ante aquel rápido acto.

— Haz lo que quieras... — la miraba retante a los ojos. — conmigo. — le susurró al oído terminando la oración, el calor inundó el rostro de la chica y mil ideas nada inocentes pasaron por su cabeza.

Lin sonrió traviesa y comenzó a deshacerse de la corbata lentamente, mientras él se embelesaba con tan solo mirarla, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa dejando a la vista el pecho fornido de Sesshomaru y dirigió su boca al cuello para besar y dar caricias húmedas al mismo tiempo que paseaba sus pequeñas manos por el torso descubierto haciendo que el cuerpo del mayor se estremeciera y cada uno de sus sentidos despertaran.

Sesshomaru perdió sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica, explorando sus muslos cual extraños para él fueran, ella pudo experimentar aquella corriente que le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando unas manos sujetaron su cadera para guiarla en movimientos que surgieron con el propósito de rozar sus intimidades, un inevitable gemido se escapó de su boca, ella sentía el abultado miembro de Sesshomaru bajo el pantalón. Lin se dirigió a su boca comenzando un apasionado beso que pausaron hasta que su falta de oxígeno llegó al máximo, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba completamente agitado al igual que el de él.  
Los ojos rojos del demonio estremecían el cuerpo de la joven, un escalofrío viajó por su cuerpo cuando su cuello le era devorado expertamente por Sesshomaru, entonces tan de repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió .

— Sesshomaru tienes que...

Acto seguido Sesshomaru se puso de pie dejando caer a Lin al suelo

— Maldición Inuyasha, ¡Largo! — lo interrumpió violentamente.

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo, Sesshomaru estaba de pie, la camisa desabotonada dejaba ver su blanco torso, sus ojos rojos lo intimidaron, no sabía si aquel color era por furia o ¿Excitación?, no cuestionó, salió tan rápido como había entrado, tenía esa molesta costumbre de entrar a la oficina de su hermano sin tocar, era curioso, pues esa costumbre la tenía solamente con Sesshomaru, tal vez era la confianza, tal vez lo hacía para molestarlo, suerte tenía de ser su hermano pues si fuera otra persona ahora mismo no la estaría contando.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya — se levantó arreglando su vestido, dio la media vuelta para dar el primer paso, sin embargo, este nunca llegó, pues no supo cómo pero ahora se encontraba entre el escritorio y el imponente cuerpo varonil de un Sesshomaru incapaz de contener sus sentidos, o más bien, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría.

— No te irás. — sentenció con voz sedosa, la sujetó posesivo de la cintura y la sentó en el escritorio apoderándose de su deseosa boca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vestido cayó al suelo destrozado, segundos después cayó la camisa, la fornida espalda de Sesshomaru era recorrida por unas delicadas manos, aun siendo estas pequeñas eran increíbles las sensaciones que podían provocar. Había cosas sobre el escritorio que hacían estorbo, por lo que Sesshomaru las apartó impaciente sin importarle donde cayeran.

El sujetador y las bragas no tardaron mucho en caer, Sesshomaru empujó a Lin recostándola en el escritorio y continuó besándola en los labios, embriagándose con su saliva, devoró los senos con impaciencia pero con delicadeza, ella lo abrazaba con las piernas pegandolo más a ella mientras se aferraba al cabello plateado que rozaba su piel, Sesshomaru descendió en un camino tupido de besos y lamidas pasando del abdomen al vientre de la chica que ya comenzaba a tener una especie de contracciones con tan solo imaginar lo que venía.

— Sessh... — no terminó de pronunciar, pues mil sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo al sentir la calidez que invadió a su intimidad con finos movimientos que exploraban cada rincón de aquella parte tan sensible. — Aah..! — se llevó ambas manos a la boca para callar los gemidos que se presentaban uno tras otro, a Sesshomaru le gustaba escuchar cada sonido que salía de su boca por lo que descubrió la boca de la chica y los candentes sonidos se dejaron escuchar.

Sesshomaru succionaba y se movía de una manera exquisita, el cuerpo de Lin sufría incontrolables espasmos cargados de placer, su espalda se arqueaba y las expresiones en su rostro no hacían mas que excitar al demonio de una manera que no se imaginaba, la intimida de la joven completamente húmeda le indicaban a Sesshomaru lo lista que estaba para proseguir. los dos se incorporaron, él se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando en libertad su inigualable miembro que mas erecto no podía estar, Lin mordió su labio inferior al verlo, su respiración estaba tan agitada que el oxigeno le faltaba, pero ninguno de los dos podía parar. Sesshomaru se undió en ella y ella lo recibió encantada, él la sujetó de la cadera y comenzó con aquellos movimientos que con justa razón hacían que Lin delirara de placer, ella gritaba en su oído y pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad, él estaba fuera de sí, su cuerpo estaba a un punto máximo de éxtasis, los gemidos y jadeos no quedaron dentro de él, tenían que salir o de lo contrario explotaría, Lin sin darse cuenta rasguñaba la piel del mayor como si quisiese desgarrarla, pero él no sentía más que placer. Las desenfrenadas estocadas continuaron hasta que ambos llegaron a más de un orgasmo, pero esto no concluía ahí y Lin lo sabía perfectamente, Sesshomaru siempre había tenido una sed insaciable de placer, ella le seguía el ritmo, pero sus piernas aun no se acostumbraban a todo el placer que Sesshomaru le brindaba.

El demonio la sujetó del trasero y ella lo abrazo para sujetarse con las piernas, él la llevó al sofá y la volteó boca a bajo, donde el respaldo del sillón le sirvió de soporte, Sesshomaru volvió a penetrarla y de nuevo los gemidos llenaron la enorme oficina, para su suerte ningún sonido podía salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, ya que estaban hechas para impedir que cualquier cosa se escuchara fuera de ella, ni siquiera los demonios podían escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

Después de llegar al clímax se recostaron sobre el sofá, ella estaba recargada sobre el fornido pecho del mayor, trataban de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, las piernas no le paraban de temblar a Lin, la satisfacción sació sus cuerpos por completo, después de un rato él se levantó para vestirse y le llevó a Lin las únicas prendas que habían sobrevivido ante aquel encuentro, el sujetador y las bragas, ella se las puso aún sentada en el sofá, él se colocó frente a ella de cuclillas.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — Interrogó a la chica amablemente.

— No. — Negó sonriendo con la cabeza. Sus piernas aún no recuperaban las fuerzas suficientes.

— Toma, — le proporcionó su saco— cúbrete, iré por algo de ropa. — Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — Lo nombró y el peliplata se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, se giró para mirarla y entonces comprendió lo que la chiquilla quería, caminó de nuevo hacia ella, la tomó de la mejilla y la besó en los labios — Ahora vuelvo.— se despidió.

— Sí. — Dijo sonriendo.

Después de un tiempo, tocaron la puerta de la oficina, Lin se sobresaltó, pues no estaba en condiciones de abrir así que decidió no responder, volvieron a tocar y ella no sabía que hacer, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer que Lin conocía muy bien.

— Sesshomaru no está. ¿Porqué entras sin permiso Asliin?

— ¿Y tú aún sigues aquí?. — Preguntó barriéndola con la mirada, Lin solo estaba cubierta además de la ropa interior, por el grande saco de Sesshomaru.

— Puedo estar aquí el tiempo que yo quiera. — Se puso de pie.

— No sé cómo Sesshomaru pudo fijarse en una niña como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo? — Se indignó.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente y esta vez entró el demonio mencionado con un par de bolsas en mano.

— Aaliin ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó autoritario.

— Se me olvidó entregarte estos papeles. — sacó de su bolso unos sobres color beige y los colocó en el escritorio, de esa manera se percató del desastre que había en el piso, pero el escritorio estaba totalmente despejado. — Sabes muy bien que este tipo de cosas están prohibidas en la oficina. — Cruzada de brazos señalo con la mirada al escritorio y a la chica.

— Sabes perfectamente que el dueño de la empresa soy yo. — Su voz era más fría de lo normal.

Asliin se tragó su orgullo, no dijo nada y salió de la oficina.

— ¿Estás bien? — Miró a Lin.

— Sí. ¿Cómo es que entra sin permiso?, tu secretaria no me dejó pasar, ¿Porqué a ella sí?

— Hablaré con mi secretaria. — Se acercó a Lin. — ¿Asliin fue grosera contigo?

— Me dijo que era una niña. — Hizo un puchero de tristeza.

Sesshomaru le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a él.

— Ambos sabemos que no eres una niña. — Susurró en su oído, obteniendo como respuesta un leve sonrojo. — Vístete.— entregó las bolsas.

Lin cogió las bolsas y comenzó a sacar lo que había dentro. La ropa era muy elegante, además también había comprado un par de zapatos, una vez que terminó de ponerse todo no pudo resistir las ganas de preguntar.

— Sesshomaru, todo es muy... elegante, es ropa para salir.

— Así es. — Contestó con seguridad.

— ¿Saldremos? — Sus pupilas se iluminaron al imaginar la respuesta.

— Vamos. — extendió la mano pidiendo la suya.

Salieron tomados de la mano.

— Ordena mi oficina. — dijo a la secretaria al salir, tomó a Lin de la cintura y continuaron su camino.

El recorrido en el auto fue silencioso más no incómodo, la felicidad se mostraba a flor de piel en el rostro de Lin.

— ¡Mira! — apuntó tras el parabrisas. — Ese edificio tiene forma de Walkie Talkie.

Efectivamente, estaban frente al rascacielos conocido como Walkie Talkie por su forma física.

Entraron al estacionamiento y dejaron el auto, subieron a la planta donde se encontraba el restaurante _Bresserie_ , ordenaron y cenaron disfrutando de las impresionantes vistas nocturnas sobre Londres.

Después de cenar volvieron a la mansión, Sesshomaru bajó del auto y abrió la puerta a Lin pidiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir y en lugar de entrar a casa comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, hasta llegar a un árbol donde Sesshomaru se sentó recargándose en él, Lin se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el demonio, acto que el peliplata no se esperaba. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Lin habló.

—Quiero saber más sobre lo que puedes hacer.

— Sabes bien lo que puedo hacer. — Se levantó lo suficiente para besarla mientras sus manos se paseaban bajo la tela del vestido.

— No me... refiero a éso. — con dificultad pausó el beso y cogió la mano del mayor observando las uñas que en muchas ocasiones vio convertirse en garras.

Sesshomaru desplegó sus largas y filosas garras y la chica dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, por unos segundos las inspeccionó.

— Además de esto, tu fuerza y velocidad, ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Él se levantó y con cuidado la apartó de él.

—Ven. — dijo comenzando a caminar.

Lin lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo y se giró para verla, ella se acercó completamente a él, Sesshomaru la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura pero sin lastimarla y se elevó a los aires.

— ¡Aaah! — soltó un leve grito de asombro al sentir como despegaban y flotaban, se aferró bien al cuerpo del mayor con brazos y piernas. — ¡Puedes volar! — Afirmó estupefacta, a esa altura se podía apreciar claramente la enorme y lujosa mansión y su perímetro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó la joven al ver cómo alrededor de ellos se originaba una luz blanca.

— Camuflaje.

— ¿Nadie puede vernos? — preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un asentamiento con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru comenzó a ascender más iniciando un recorrido muy por encima de la ciudad. Lin no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblase contra el de Sesshomaru, esta era una nueva y muy insólita experiencia, estaba bien sujeta al cuerpo del demonio, a pesar de ser noche no tenía frío pues al parecer aquella luz que los camuflajeaba era cálida e impedía el pase del gélido viento que envolvía a la ciudad.

— La luna está preciosa. — Murmulló Lin embelesándose con el panorama.

— Lin... — al pronunciar su nombre se detuvo en el aire.

— ¿Sí?

— Donde quiera que te encuentres, estaré contigo. — pronunció aquellas palabras con una seguridad impresionante, ella lo veía fijo bajo la luz de la luna que daba un efecto cálido al rostro de Sesshomaru.

Lo que él le dijo le alegro que el corazón, pero, esa frase de alguna forma sonaba como despedida.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que me obligaste a decir que te pertenecía en vida, cuerpo y alma?

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo, claro, recordaba esa ocasión perfectamente y no estaba orgulloso de ella, viajar al pasado solo le hacía sentir miserable por la forma tan cruel en que trató a la mujer que hoy amaba.

— No supe desde cuándo pero, ahora tienen sentido para mí, ahora puedo decirlo por mi voluntad... te pertenezco en vida, cuerpo y alma.

No valía la pena torturase con el oscuro pasado, lo importante eran los sentimientos actuales, Sesshomaru ya había pagado sus crueles actos y ahora solo quedaba disfrutarse el uno al otro.

El peliplata se acercó cauteloso a los labios femeninos para rozarlos suavemente.

— Y yo a ti. — Susurró antes de profundizar el beso. 

Llegaron a la mansión descendiendo sobre el balcón de su habitación.

— Sabes, — captó la atención del demonio. — soy una persona a la que le gusta cumplir las condiciones que se le ponen — Sesshomaru no sabía de lo que hablaba la chica. —y hoy cumpliré una. — lo miró seductora mientras se relamía los labios.

Enseguida Sesshomaru recordó aquella condición. Lin lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron al dormitorio, lo empujó haciéndolo caer sobre la cama.

— El show no tardará en comenzar. — Después de decir esto se retiró para comenzar a prepararse, esta vez sería ella quien diera más placer en la cama. 


	21. Condición cumplida

Enseguida Sesshomaru recordó aquella condición. Lin lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron al dormitorio, lo empujó haciéndolo caer sobre la cama.

— El show no tardará en comenzar. Si gustas puedes darte una ducha, en lo que me arreglo. — Después de decir esto se retiró para comenzar a prepararse y Sesshomaru optó por hacerle caso a la chica.

Esta vez sería ella quien diera más placer en la cama. Se dirigió al closet de donde sacó aquel baby doll que Dayana le obsequió una vez, se cambió y arregló un poco en el espejo, se colocó un discreto maquillaje sobre el rostro, pues bien sabía que el maquillaje no importaba demasiado, lo que importaba era otra cosa.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió del baño ya todo estaba listo, secaba su cabello con una toalla mientras que otra cubría la mitad baja de su cuerpo, sintió detrás de él como unas manos lo sujetaron de la cadera y lo dirigieron a la cama.

— Cierra los ojos. — pidió la chica antes de dar vuelta al peliplata y quedar frente a frente, él hizo caso a sus palabras.

Lin le quitó la toalla con la que antes secaba su cabello y la colocó lejos, Sesshomaru sintió como sus manos eran unidas para después ser atadas.

— Sé que esto no es suficiente para ti, pero mantén tus manos así.

Él fácilmente podía deshacerse de aquel agarre en sus muñecas pero no lo haría, no todavía. Lin puso un tipo de música suave y sensual a sonar.

— Abre los ojos.

Sesshomaru lo hizo para poder deleitarse con un hermoso cuerpo poco cubierto con un baby doll negro, la parte superior estaba ricamente decorada con suave fondo de encaje, camiseta completa con tres volantes que se sujetaba en la parte delantera sobre sus pechos, su vientre quedaba descubierto, bajo la fina tela se podía apresiar la tanga del mismo color, muy seductor.

Lin comenzó a caminar al rededor de él con un toque de seducción, paseó sus dedos entre los plateados cabellos sintiendo la sedosidad de cada hebra.  
Después de unos minutos Lin dirigió y empujó a Sesshomaru para que este cayera en la cama, la chica aún de pie frente a él se dejó llevar por la música balanceándose de lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados sentía el ritmo recorriendo su cuerpo.  
Dedicándole miradas de pasión intensificó la tensión sexual del aire en la habitación, pronto le sería imposible a Sesshomaru esperar en la cama y lo supo cuando ella comenzó a tocarse de manera candente, sólo verla era más bien una tortura, ella acarició despacio sus pechos bajando después por su cintura, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el firme vientre y terminando sobre sus caderas, se acercó a él seduciéndolo con la mirada y él se incorporó un poco en la cama para encontrarla, Lin se acercó bastante a sus labios y él los abrió para besarla pero ella se apartó haciendo que a Sesshomaru le hirviera la sangre de excitación cuando ella lamió y besó una sola vez su cuello para después regresar a su lugar, claro estaba en sus ojos el deseo incontrolable que se apoderaba de él. Lin movió sus caderas en movimientos circulares suaves mientras Sesshomaru la devoraba ferozmente con la mirada.  
Lin sonrió maliciosa al imaginarse lo que venía, lo que le haría sufrir al peliplata. Acercó la silla que ya tenía preparada, fue por Sesshomaru e hizo que se sentara en la silla, le bailó por unos minutos mas pero ahora de espaldas, lentamente se acercó a y se sentó sobre él dándole la espalda y sin dejar caer todo su peso siguió moviendo sus cadera rozando y sintiendo la dura hombría bajo la toalla, Sesshomaru pasó sus brazos atados sobre la cabeza de la chica para abrazarla y acariciar su vientre, ella sentía la respiración en su cuello logrando escuchar los jadeos del demonio.

—No se vale tocar —advirtió Lin con voz sedosa safándose de los fuertes brazos masculinos — aún no.

Concluyó alejándose nuevamente de él. Viéndolo a los ojos sonreía triunfante al notar que lo tenía mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó, se deshizo del amarre delantero y lentamente escurrió el baby doll por sus hombros hasta que este cayó al suelo, dejando a Lin cubierta solo por el bra y esa tentadora tanga. La chica bajó en movimientos sensuales hasta sentarse en el suelo con una pose excitante, comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a él pero ahora desde el suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos con movimientos seductores, el contacto visual no se interrumpía por nada, cuando llegó a él se colocó de rodillas para llegar al marcado abdomen y comenzar a besar y lamer de manera suculenta, la respiración agitada del mayor y los jadeos la llenaban de satisfacción, pero, lo que proseguía lo pondría aún más excitado de lo que estaba.

Descendió hasta llegar al borde de la toalla y mirándolo a los ojos traviesa se deshizo de la tela, relamió sus labios al poder observar frente a su ojos aquella rígida hombría que siempre la llevaba a un punto indescriptible de placer, y ahora sería ella quien le brindara un poco de ese placer. Lo tomó decidida con ambas manos y sintió estremecer el cuerpo del peliplata, jamás había sentido esa textura en las pequeñas palmas de sus manos, dio inicio a una serie de movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo disfrutando del tacto, después lo introdujo en su boca y siguió con los movimientos, los gruñidos comenzaron a surgir uno tras otro de la boca de Sesshomaru quien se deleitaba con la escena tan excitante que había debajo de su ombligo.

—Lin — gimió su nombre y le colocó una mano en su cabeza para tomarla del cabello y guiarla en el vaivén —sigue así...

Después de complacer con su boca aquella íntima parte, se levantó y dirigió a la cama recostándose en una posición bastante llamativa, le dedicó a Sesshomaru una mirada y sonrisa coqueta.

—Toda tuya.

Dos palabras fueron suficientes para que el demonio se deshiciera fácilmente del agarre en sus muñecas y en menos de un segundo se encontrara sobre la chica devorando su boca impaciente, le quitó el sostén de un solo tiro y después hizo lo mismo con las bragas, le abrió las piernas y mientras comía de su cuello las manos le invadían cada parte de su piel. Él la penetró sin aviso y ella gimió de placer aferrándose a la amplia espalda del mayor, las estocadas fueron en aumento con ímpetu haciendo que ambos se ahogaran en el éxtasis puro del placer.

Un par de papeles golpearon el rostro de Sesshomaru haciéndolo salir de su trance y despertando-le la furia.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¡Es lo que te pregunto — reprendió el menor de los Taisho — estoy hablando contigo y tú no dejas de ver con esa cara de estúpido tu maldito escritorio!

Sesshomaru tomó el último trago de su vaso, ambos peliplata estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina del mayor, tratando asuntos de la Corporación.

—Ah sí, ahora recuerdo lo de ayer, ¿Se la pasaron bien? —su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona —Supongo que la acción continuó en casa ¿No es así?

El vaso salió disparado de las manos de Sesshomaru directo a la cara del menor, pero éste lo detuvo antes de que golpeara su rostro.

—Éso significa que sí. —aseguró Inuyasha con una sonrisa que se borró cuando notó que algo le preocupaba a su hermano. —-¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ya con un semblante serio.

—No sé que hacer para que Lin viva a mi lado por mucho tiempo, la transformación no funcionó.

—No sé qué decirte.

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Ambos buscaban mentalmente una solución, lamentablemente no la encontraron.

—Yo sé lo que te digo, —decía un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro profundo —no sé cómo lo logró pero tu hija ha tocado ese pedazo de hielo que tiene Sesshomaru como corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? —interrogó firmemente.

—Ja, Matsu, tengo buenas fuentes y créeme, Sesshomaru no se imagina lo que tengo planeado.

—Está bien Naraku, haré lo que me pides, pero recuerda, a mí hija no la tocas.

—Como digas.

Mostró aquella sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar lo que quería.

Ren Matsu salió de la oficina y pronto de la empresa uni-G, tenía algo que hacer y estaba preparado para ello.

La tarde soleada los cubría con calidez, Lin se untaba el bloqueador sobre su piel descubierta que quedaba fuera del alcance del bikini.

—Sabes... —comenzó a hablar Aome —te ves muy diferente a cuando recién llegaste a la Corporación, haz desarrollo un poco, digo un poco porque aún te falta, así que te pondrás más buena —soltó una risita y Lin la acompañó.

—Más de un año, —agregó Ayame — era de esperarse que cambiaría.

— Pero el cambio que realmente me sorprende fue el de Sesshomaru, —hablaba Aome con entusiasmo — es tan distinto a como era antes, y hacer esta parrillada por ti Lin es algo muy extraño pero tierno de su parte.

—Amor ¿Cómo te va? —gritó Sango para saber cómo iba Miroku con la parrilla.

—Ya casi está lista. —contestó Miroku desde el cesped.

— Bien chicas, mientras esperamos a que nuestros hombres lleguen hay que relajarnos bajo los rayos de sol. —sugirió Ayame mientras tomaba lugar y se recostaba en una silla, las demás chicas le tomaron la palabra e hicieron lo mismo.

—Bendito sea yo entre las mujeres —dijo Miroku en un suspiro mientras prendiendo el fuego de la parrilla observaba a lo lejos los tres hermosos cuerpos femeninos recostados bajo el sol.

—Te escuché maldito pervertido —esa voz lo hizo volver a la realidad, se trataba de Inuyasha quien iba llegando a lado de Sesshomaru.

—¡Ya llegaron!, creí que tardarían ¿Y los demás?— preguntò Miroku.

—No tardan en llegar. —contestó Sesshomaru buscando con la mirada a Lin.

Lin descansaba con una pierna flexionada cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la planta de su pie, se sobresaltó y rápido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ambar de un apuesto hombre en cuclillas a sus pies. Sesshomaru le besó el pie mandando escalofríos por su pierna, sin decir nada sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera y con cuidado la colocó en su pie un poco arriba del tobillo, después se levantó para acercarse a ella.

—Eres hermosa. —dijo antes de besarla.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se cambiaron para poder meterse a la piscina, pronto llegaron Kouga y Hakudoshi acompañados de una joven mujer de cabello negro corto, su nombre era Yura y era la novia de Hakudoshi.

Comían carne azada mientras conversaban y reían.

—Los reto al juego de pelotas al aire— hablo Kouga.

— Ja ¿Quieres perder sarnoso?— se burló Inuyasha.

— ¿Cuál es ese juego?—preguntó Lin curiosa.

— Ahora verás de qué se trata— sonrió Ayame.

Estaban al aire libre en una parte de la mansión, las chicas tenían las bolsas llenas de las pelotas que serían lanzadas al aire, el equipo que atrapara más en el aire sería el ganador.

— Los pares quedan así: Miroku y Hakudoshi. Inuyasha y Kouga. Y Sesshomaru con Yura. — organizó Ayame.

— Creo que ya sabemos quién va a perder — se burló Kouga mirando a la pareja 3 sólo porque había una mujer.

— Y si ganamos ¿Qué?— lo retó Sessshomaru.

— Si ganamos nosotros me darás un mes de vacaciones pero me pagarás como si trabajara.

— Y si pierden trabajarás un mes gratis.— concluyó Sesshomaru.

— Bien. Trato hecho. ¿Alguien más quiere apostar?

—No, tú eres el únicos idiota que se le ocurre hacer una apuesta con Sesshomaru.— habló Hakudoshi.

— Solo quiero dejar claro que la apuesta solo es entre Kouga y Sesshomaru— aclarò Inuyasha— Yo no quiero trabajar gratis por un mes.— todos rieron con la insinuaciòn del peliplata menor.

— Serán tres rondas ¿Todos listos?... ¡Ahora!

Ayame, Aome y Sango comenzaron a lanzar las pelotas hacia arriba una por una con una fuerza sobre humana, las pequeñas pelotas subìeron y desaparecieron a simple vista. Los duos se lanzaron al aire con una velocidad impresionante y comenzaron a cachar y pelear por las pelotas en el aire y desde arriba arrojaban las que habìan ganado directo al saco correspondiente de cada equipo para que al final fueran contadas.

Lin veìa deslumbrada còmo los demonios volaban en busca de las pelotas y còmo su punterìa y fuerza era exacta para meter las pelotas a la bolsa desde esa gran altura. La primera ronda terminò y las pelotas serìan contadas hasta el final. De nuevo en el suelo esperaban la señal para salir volando.

— Bien, ¿Listos para la siguiente?

Sesshomaru se percatò de la forma en que Lin veìa el juego.

— ¿Quieres jugar?— la pregunta sorprendiò a la chica.

— Me gustarìa pero...

— ¡Ahora!— Gritò Ayame y en seguida las chicas comenzaron a lanzar las pelotas.

— aaaah! — Gritò Lin, pues Sesshomaru no la dejò terminar la frase, en cuanto la ronda comenzò tomò a Lin de la cintura y se elevò al cielo.

Todo fue muy ràpido y la adrenalina invadiò sus sentidos una vez que estaba en el aire, Sesshomaru jamàs la dejarìa caer por lo que sabìa lo segura que estaba en sus brazos, se encontraron con una pelota y Sesshomaru la cogiò y rapidamente la lanzò al saco del suelo que le correspondìa, lo mismo hizo con muchas pelotas màs y Lin no paraba de sorprenderse por los hàbiles movimientos. La chica miraba a su alrededor atònita a los demonios que volaban atrapando pelotas y lanzandolas a los sacos, todos lo hacìan muy bien y Yura no se quedaba atràs ella tambièn sabìa jugar y lo hacìa muy bien.

— Coge esta— señalò una pelota que iba de regreso directo a ellos, Lin obedeciò y como pudo la atrapò, la pelota lastimò sus manos debido al impulso que llevaba y aùn asì no la dejò escapar, se la entregò a Sesshomaru y èl la lanzò al saco.

Al no haber màs pelotas en el aire todos descendieron. Sesshomaru volviò a dejar a Lin sobre suelo y ella un poco mareada y sin creer lo que habìa pasado volviò a su lugar.

— Muy bien , la ùltima y la decisiva— Anunciò Sango.

— ¿Listos?— gritò Ayame— ¡Ahora!

De nuevo hicieron lo mismo pero ahora con màs potencial pues era la ultima ronda y nadie querìa perder, el juego se daba con adrenalina, pocas pelotas quedaban al aire y todos se apresuraban por coger las màs que pudieran. Sesshomaru atrapò la ultima pelota y la lanzò sin titubear al saco, Kouga quien estaba a menor altura que el peliplata mayor se avalanzò para atracar la pelota, se interpuso en la trayectoria robando la pelota y en menos de un segundo la volviò a aventar pero ahora con una trayectoria diferente, a su saco. Sesshomaru no perdiò el tiempo, en cuanto viò lo que Kouga planeaba hacer descendiò rapidamente, la pelota ya iba rumbo al saco de Kouga y Sesshomaru iba tras ella para detenerla, el moreno no se quedò de brazos cruzados y tambièn descendiò con velocidad para sujetar a Sesshomaru del pie e impedir que cambiara de nuevo la direcciòn de la ultima pelota, no lo alcanzò, pero Sesshomaru sì, muy cerca del suelo el peliplata recuperò la pelota y la lanzò a su saco, Kouga ya no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y lamentablemente tampoco para detenerse, intentò frenar pero ya estaba muy cerca del suelo por lo que se estrellò y rodò sobre èl, Sesshomaru tampoco pudo evitar golpearse pero pudo controlarlo mejor que Kouga, cayò al suelo dio un par de maromas y quedò agachado pero sobre sus pies. Sin problema alguno se levantò y mirò a Kouga en el suelo.

— ¡Eso fue una locura! — gritò Yura llena de emociòn.

— ¡A contar las pelotas!

Contaron las pelotas y por fin se supo quién había sido el ganador.

— Kouga, espero que te diviertas trabajando por un mes sin recibir un sueldo a cambio.— se burló Yura y todos comenzaron a reír.

— Kouga, aveces pienso que no conoces a Sesshomaru.— Comentó Inuyasha riendo.

— Se los dije, solo a Kouga se le ocurre apostar contra Sesshomaru.

— Soy un hombre de palabra— recalcó el tan mencionado—y cumpliré el trato.

— Así se habla amor.— halagó Ayame a su pareja.

— Sesshomaru, por un momento pensé que te estrellarías contra el piso— habló Lin mientras se dirigían a la piscina.

— Eso jamas pasaría.

Después del divertido juego, continuaron la reunión en la piscina.

 _ **Y con este capítulo quedamos a la par con las demás páginas en las que está publicado este fic, a partir de ahora actualizaré al mismo tiempo en todas, tal vez sea tardado pero será seguro.**_

 _ **Tal vez sientan las cosas demasiado rápido en Half Moon pero créanme que para los lectores que esperaron día con día las muy muy tardadas actualizaciones sintieron eterno el tiempo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus hermoxos comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer =)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	22. El contrato ?

— ¿Te divertiste?

—Sí—contestó la chica con una sonrisa melancólica en la boca—, bastante.

—Buscaré una manera de tenerte a mi lado para siempre — aseguró el demonio sabiendo la razón de su melancolía.

—¿Y si no la hay? — lo miró asustada mientras un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—No descansaré hasta encontrarla— acarició su mejilla.

Ambos se encontraban en balcón bajo la noche oscura, Sesshomaru abrazó de manera protectora a Lin y ella se dejó arrullar luchando por contener el llanto.

La tarde estaba en transcurso, hoy Sesshomaru no tenía nada importante qué atender personalmente en la Corporación así que trabajaría en casa arreglando un par de papeles.  
Lin se encontraba guisando en la cocina acompañada de Takumi y Kanna, a menudo era Lin la que se encargaba de la comida. Lin estaba concentrada moviendo el contenido de la sartén sobre el fuego, Sesshomaru entró silencioso a la cocina y en cuanto Takumi y Kanna lo vieron él hizo una seña para que salieran del lugar, la servidumbre sin pronunciar palabra salieron como se les fue ordenado.

— Takumi ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó la chica algo preocupada pues sentía que estaba demorando y quizás Sesshomaru ya tendría hambre—¿Takumi?— volvió a hablar al no recibir respuesta.

Sesshomaru abrazó por atrás a Lin sintiendo como ella se sobresaltaba por la inesperada acción.

—Sesshomaru..—giró levemente la cabeza para verlo.

El demonio comenzó a inhalar el aroma de su cuello originando un cosquilleo al cuerpo de Lin, entonces se llevó el lóbulo derecho a la boca, lamiendo la tersa piel, succionando.

—Sesshomaru... aquí no— mencionó con los ojos cerrados abandonando su actividad con la sartén sin soltarla, pero Sesshomaru se encargó de que despegara su mano de ella para después apagar el fuego. Giró a Lin y la acorraló entre la mesa y él— Takumi y Kanna...— no podía hablar, se estaba dejando llevar.

—No vendrán.— Aseguró al oído.

El demonio la elevó para sentarla sobre la mesa y degustar de sus labios, escurrió sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica y ella se colgó de su cuello, él deslizó los tirantes sobre los hombros femeninos para poder besarlos, la temperatura aumentó considerablemente en los dos. La chica bajó sus manos por el torso del mayor para llegar al borde del pantalón y comenzar a bajar el cierre.

—¿Aún quieres que me detenga? —cuestionó entre besos.

—Eres un tramposo.

Sus palabras provocaron una leve sonrisa de lado a Sesshomaru, cuando Lin logró sacar al miembro masculino comenzó a acariciar con presión en lo que Sesshomaru lamía el pequeño cuello y perdía sus manos bajo la suave textura de las piernas que la chica poseía. Lin pudo apreciar cómo la hombría del demonio pasó de flacido a rígido, proceso que la éxito sin pensar que lo haría.

El peliplata puso de pie a la chica nuevamente apoderándose de sus labios en lo que baja las bragas bajo el vestido. La colocó de espaldas y ella se apoyó sobre la mesa, sintió como Sesshomaru se las arreglaba para entrar en ella al mismo tiempo que le cubría de besos el hombro, una vez adentro la sujetó del abdomen y dio inicio con tranquilos movimientos.

—Lin...—jadeó—soy adicto a ti.

Los movimientos fueron cobrando energía volviéndose intensos y desenfrenados.

—Ahah Ses... sho... maru

Sesshomaru sentía como la chica se derretía ante las arduas penetraciones, el no se contenía, nunca lo había hecho, Lin siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con cosas desde las más sencillas hasta las provocadoras como lo fue aquella noche al cumplir su condición, show que jamás olvidaría.

Los orgasmos no faltaron, nunca faltaban. Las fuertes contracciones del interior de Lin que abrazaban al potente pene del demonio obligó al peliplata terminar dentro. Ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones agitadas. Al recobrar el aliento Sesshomaru salió de Lin, subió sus pantalones y también subió las bragas de la chica.

—Aún no estás satisfecho.

Lin conocía muy bien al demonio, las veces que había estado con él eran innumerables por lo que sabía que la acción conllevaba mucho tiempo. Lo que acababa de suceder en la cocina era una pequeña parte de lo que él podía ofrecer.

—Me conoces bien.

Sesshomaru cargó a Lin y con ella en brazos salió de la cocina.

—¡Takumi!—llamó a la sirvienta que enseguida apareció —continúen con la comida— ordenó mientras subía las escaleras—cuando todo este listo nos avisas.

—Sí señor.

El demonio de cabello plateado se dirigía a la habitación donde terminarían lo que ya habían comenzado. Ere muy bueno trabajar desde casa.

Una semana había pasado después de la fiesta. Sesshomaru estaba en su oficina de la Corporación revisando las recientes entregas de mercancia desde su ordenador.

El teléfono de su escritorio sonó y el peliplata lo levantó para contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Señor, un hombre lo busca.

—¿Un hombre dices? ¿Cómo se llama?

***  
Lin observaba a través del cristal de la ventana del auto, Jaken conducía entrando ya a la Corporación, Lin le daría una visita sorpresa al mayor de los Taisho.

—¿A qué has venido?

—¿Así es como recibes a una persona importante Sesshomaru?

—Así es como recibo a la basura.

—Ja ja ja que simpático. Ambos sabemos a qué he venido—su expresión cambió a una seria—. Ya es tiempo de que me devuelvas a alguien que me pertenece.

—Así de puntual deberías ser con el pago tus deudas.

—Espero que le hayas sacado provecho a mi hija, porque no volverás a verla.

—Que se vaya si ella así lo quiere.

—El tiempo marcado en el contrato se acabó—mostró el folder que contenía dicho contrato—hoy hice el último depósito a tu cuenta, ya no te debo ni un solo centavo Sesshomaru—dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio —Quiera o no, Lin vendrá conmigo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella pasó una Lin decidida y con un semblante que ni ella sabía que tenía.

Los dos hombres en la oficina se levantaron en un brinco al verla quedando sin palabras, ninguno se esperaba la interrupción de la joven que los veía indignada.

—Cariño, —se acercó—¡Qué gusto me da verte! —quiso abrazarla pero ella lo evitó.

—Lin... —el miedo se apoderó rápidamente del demonio al notar el claro enojo de su pequeña mujer.

—Sesshomaru, he cumplido, te he pagado antes del año y medio, Lin ahora me pertenece.

—El contrato venció ayer, no has cubierto la deuda en el tiempo acordado.

Aquellas cruda conversación entraban como un puñal en Lin quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Y me vas a decir que quieres quedarte a mi hija. ¿Hablas en serio Sesshomaru?—habló con desdén—dijiste que era una niña ¿Recuerdas?. Lin vendrá conmigo y tú no vas a impedirlo, es verdad, el contrato venció ayer pero en él no decía nada de un secuestro así que no tienes nada que reclamar—miró a su hija—Mi amor he venido por ti, por fin regresarás a casa.

—Te tardaste ¿no?—reprochó.

—¡El cantrato se acabo cariño—daba la noticia como si fuera una buena y sus actos fueran justificados—y la deuda ya está saldada!

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
—las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar, furia y dolor se combinaban en su interior —¿Cómo pueden hablar de mí como si fuera un objeto?—miró a Sesshomaru—¡Y en frente de mí!

Lin miró sobre el escritorio un sobre que no dudó en tomar, de él sacó un par de hoja, era el tan mencionado contrato, miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos a su padre y luego a Sesshomaru antes de comenzar a leer.

Al inicio estaba la introducción donde se incluía los datos personales los dos negociantes, después de esto proseguían las _**declaraciones**_ que Lin leyó de una por una para después llegar a lo mas importante, las _**cláusulas**_.

 _ **Primera.-**_ _El Sr. Ren Matsu entrega a su hija Lin Matsu al Sr. Sesshomaru Taisho estando este último de acuerdo en aceptarla._

 _ **Segunda.-**_ __ _A cambio de lo ya mencionado en la cláusula anterior, el acredor Sesshomaru Taisho hará un descuento considerable de la cantidad adeudada. Hablando de la mitad de lo que resta del la deuda._

 _ **Tercera.-**_ __ _Además, el tiempo para solventar la deuda será extendido a un año y medio._

 _ **Cuarta.-**_ __ _Si los pagos se realizan durante el tiempo acordado se devolverá a la señorita Lin Matsu._

 _ **Quinta.-**_ _Si al finalizar el contrato el débito aún no esta cubierto en su totalidad la srita. Lin Matsu permanecerá a lado del acredor si este así lo quiere._

 _ **Sexta.-**_ __ _Independientemente de la cláusula anterior, si la cuarta cláusula no se cumple y la deuda sigue en pie se recurrirá a la toma de bienes materiales del deudor ya mencionadas en las_ _ **declaraciones**_ _y por consiguiente se dará a conocer públicamente la deuda._

Al terminar de leer las mejillas de las chica estaban empapadas, si, ella sabía que su padre la había dado, pero tener el contrato en sus propias manos y leer que se le trataba como objeto para fines de negocios y pagos era demasiado doloroso, además el hombre que decía llamarse su padre tenía razón, esos papeles no mencionaban nada sobre un secuestro y mucho menos las terribles violaciones y torturas que sufrió por parte del "acredor". Su propio padre la dio en bandeja de plata a un hombre desconocido y mucho mayor que ella, y todavía se atrevían aquellos dos a hablar de ella como un objeto. Peleando por quién se quedaría con ella.

—Lin...

—No, no digas nada Sesshomaru. ¡mierda, no soy un objeto! ¿Porqué me tratan como si lo fuera?—cerró su puño con el papel en mano.

—Lin tienes que escucharme.

—¡No quiero!, no quiero escucharte, ¡todo este tiempo he estado contigo por un maldito contrato, siempre me usaste a para tus fienes de lucro!

—Hija, no te desgaste por este hombre, todo término,vámonos a casa.

—Tú callate que eres peor que él, ¡por dios soy tu hija! ¡Qué clase de padre eres! Maldita suerte la mía de tener como padre. —tiró el contrato al suelo para salir a toda prisa de la oficina.

—¡Lin!—gritó desesperado y corrió para alcanzarla.

—Vaya, Naraku tenía razón—sonrió antes de que la puerta se cerrara—Sesshomaru está loco por mi hija.

Sesshomaru intentó detener el elevador pero llegó tarde, presión o el botón varias veces pero no funcionó, entonces se dirigió a las escaleras, sí estaban en la planta más alta pero a él le tomaría poco tiempo en llegar a la planta baja.

Lin iba sola en el ascensor aún llorando por lo sucedido, la cabeza le dolía de tantas cosas que pasaban por ella, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida y frustrada por todo.  
La puerta se abrió y quiso bajar pero alguien la empujó de nuevo adentro.

—Escuchame porfavor.

—Ya escuché demasiado, déjame Sesshomaru, el contrato se ha terminado.

La joven salió del elevador con un dolor punzante en el pecho dejando a un Sesshomaru igual.  
El peliplata no se quedaría ahí, se dirigió a donde ella iba.

—Sesshomaru. —saludó Miroku cuando se cruzó con él.

—Dile a Inuyasha que está a cargo—ordenó sin detenerse y el subordinado asintió.

—Señor Jaken vamonos.

—Señora Lin ¿Está bien?—se preocupó al verla en el estado en el que iba.

—¡Vamonos Jaken! ¡Rápido!

El chofer obedeció inmediatamente sin hacer más preguntas.  
Después de unos minutos el auto se detenía dentro de la mansión. Lin bajó del auto y mientras subía las escaleras el auto de Sesshomaru se estacionaba, el bajó de auto y en menos de dos segundos estaba justo detras de Lin, ella lo sintió por lo que comenzó a correr, pero él fue más rápido y la sujetó de la cintura para detenerla, ella elevó los pies y se movía tratando se safarse.

—Sueltame Sesshomaru, ¡Dejame!

—¡Lin porfavor!

Debido a los movimiento que ellos dos hacían, sin darse cuenta fueron acercándose al borde de la piscina y sin previo aviso los dos cayeron al agua, donde después de emerger continuaron forcejeando.

—¡Siempre fui un contrato para ti!

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes bien.

—¡No tenías porqué secuestrarme y tratarme como lo hiciste!

—Lo sé y me arrepiento, ¡te lo he dicho! Te he pedido perdón.

—¡Me violaste Sesshomaru!

— Creí que ya me habías perdonado.

—Me obligaste a bailar en un club nocturno—no podía evitar reprocharle todo lo que había hecho —¡me golpeaste!

—¡Fue antes de enamorame de ti, antes de que te viera como mi mujer, quise convertirte en una mi especie para vivir contigo por mucho tiempo, quería que fueras la madre de mis hijos!

—¡Jamás va a suceder éso!

Ambos callaron y una lágrima se escapó rodando por la mejilla de Sesshomaru mientras que por las de Lin más de una corrían sin parar.

—Por más que quiera nunca podré darte hijos.

Era éso, la combinación de tantos sentimientos fueron los que pusieron a Lin en ese estado, lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru en el pasado ella ya lo había perdonado porque lo amaba, pero ahora con todo ese asunto del contrato, su padre y la posibilidad de regresar a casa la tenían frustrada. Y así comprendió que tal vez su destino no es estar a lado de Sesshomaru ¿Cómo? Ambos pertenencian a mundos diferentes, él era un demonio con siglos de vida y muchos aún por vivir, ella era una humana de 18 años que con suerte algún día llegaría a los 60 y cuando eso sucediera Sesshomaru seguiría físicamente igual.

—Nisiquiera podré tener una vida larga como la tuya, nuestros destinos no es...

—¡No Lin!—la interrumpió—dije que encontraré la manera de...

—¡No te engañes Sesshomaru!, no hay manera, tú eres un demonio y yo una simple humana, eso no va a cambiar.

El silencio de nuevo se apoderó del lugar.

Lin salió de la piscina y Sesshomaru la siguió, una vez afuera, parados uno frente al otro empapados continuaron la discusión.

—Los dos necesitamos espacio y tiempo para pensar bien las cosas—habló Lin más tranquila y el peliplata la escuchaba—. Lo he decidido, regresaré a casa. 

Continuará... 


	23. El Regreso

—Los dos necesitamos espacio y tiempo para pensar bien las cosas—habló Lin más tranquila y el peliplata la escuchaba—. Lo he decidido, regresaré a casa.

—¿Cuándo?

Ella no cambiaría de opinión y él lo sabía, le dolía pero tal vez eso era lo correcto.

—Hoy mismo.

Y con esas dos palabras todo parecía derrumbarse a sus pies, ¿era el fin? Después de todo lo que vivieron juntos ¿Aquí terminaba todo?. Lin dio media vuelta y se adentró a la mansión, mientras Sesshomaru la veía alejarse. Hace tiempo él le había devuelto su libertad pero ella se quedó a su lado, en esta ocasión no sería igual. Con un nudo en la garganta no permitió que otra lágrima saliera de sus ojos por más doloroso que fuera. Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que dejarla ir, no volvería a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

El demonio sacó su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada.

—Ven por Lin— fue todo lo que dijo y terminó la llamada.

—La señorita Lin llegó y preguntó por el Señor Sesshomaru, le dije que estaba ocupado y ella me preguntó con quién—explicaba la secretaria al menor de los Taisho—no quise ser grosera con ella después de la última vez que por cierto no me fue nada bien, así que le dije el nombre del visitante.

—¿Y con quién hablaba Sesshomaru?—preguntó Miroku quien también estaba presente.

—Mmm déjeme ver, por aquí lo tengo—buscó en un cuadernillo que llevaba a la mano—Ren... Matsu, sí, con el señor Ren Matsu. Al escuchar el nombre su expresión cambió por completo y sin decir nada entro a la oficina sin permiso. Yo no hice nada ya que ella es la pareja del señor.

—Puedes retirarte.—Habló el peliplata.

—¿Estoy en problemas?—preguntó preocupada.

—No, no te preocupes—contestó Miroku, la mujer miró a su jefe de mayor rango esperando respuesta.

—Sigue trabajando—agregó Inuyasha.

La mujer asintió y salió de la oficina. Inuyasha permaneció pensando en los problemas que ahora tenía Sesshomaru.

—Algún día iba a suceder—dijo Miroku.

—Así es, pero qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

—No lo sé.

Sesshomaru miraba recargado en la puerta mientras Lin se arreglaba para partir.

—Volveré a verte— habló el peliplata rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo sé.

—No es pregunta—aclaró—. Volveré a verte Lin—afirmó.

Ella guardó silencio por unos minutos y continuó empacando en una pequeña maleta.

—Regresaré a Japón Sesshomaru, la distancia es...

—Iré hasta donde haga falta—interrumpió.

Ella paró lo que hacía para mirarlo y él se acercó mientras un nudo se formaba en la garganta de la chica y las lágrimas se acumulaban.

—Donde quiera que te encuentras estaré contigo.

—Me voy Sesshomaru.

No podía seguir más tiempo ahí, tenía que salir ya antes de que comenzara a llorar como una tonta. Cogió la maleta y evadió al demonio para salir de la habitación, antes de que esto sucediera Sesshomaru la sujetó de la muñeca haciendo que ella volteara y entonces Sesshomaru le abrazó la cintura para unir sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso, sintiendo nada más que la suavidad y la cercanía. Fue en ese momento en que las lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de la chica y Sesshomaru pudo sentirlas. Poco a poco finalizaron el beso, no obstante, Sesshomaru no la soltó.

—Volveré por ti Lin. Y te tomaré otra vez, por que...

—Soy tuya—completó la frase.

—Y te amo—finalizó.

Después de esta frase sus cuerpos se separaron y Lin salió de la habitación. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Takumi y Kanna ahí presentes hicieron una reverencia como despedida.

—Cuidece mucho señorita—se despidió Takumi.

—Ojalá algún día volvamos a verla—agregó Kanna.

—Gracias por todo— fue lo único que pudo decir mientras las abrazaba.

Takumi y Kanna no era el único personal que Sesshomaru tenía pero sí era el más cercano a Lin, con el tiempo el afecto nació y creció. Y ahora no volvería a verlas, o al menos eso pensaba. Su futuro era incierto.

Salió de la casa y Jaken recibió la maleta, la colocó en la cajuela del auto y después abrió la puerta a la chica.

—Que le vaya bien señorita Lin— habló el chofer disimulando la tristeza.

Pero Lin no pudo hacer lo mismo, así que lo abrazó tan de repente que Jaken se sorprendió pero correspondió.

—Gracias señor Jaken.

Después de esto se limpió una lágrima y subió en la parte trasera del auto, Jaken cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto para subir. Lin dirigió la vista al balcón de la que ya no sería su habitación, y ahí estaba él, Sesshomaru la veía desde arriba, veía cómo la mujer que amaba se iba de nuevo de su lado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien, a pesar de ello no pudo evitar que el agua salada volvieran a escaparse de sus ojos, cálidas y silenciosas mientras el auto salía de la mansión con un pedazo de él adentro, mientras Lin salía de su vida.

—Que regrese a casa no significa que te perdone—dijo la chica con total indiferencia al hombre a su lado.

—Algún día comprenderás mis razones—objetó Ren.

Lin lo ignoró por completo dirigiendo su vista lejos de él. Jaken condujo hasta el aeropuerto, al llegar a este Ren y su hija bajaron con el equipaje y Jaken regresó a la mansión. El vuelo sería muy tardado, Lin llevaba en sus manos su libro favorito de la biblioteca de Sesshomaru así que no estaría tan aburrida, además los asientos y el servicio de primera clase eran muy buenos.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a la sala.

—He tenido mejores momentos—tomó de un solo trago lo que le restaba de la bebida.

—Supongo que Lin...

—Se fue.

—Lo siento—se sentó en el sillón frente a su hermano— pero, ¿Estás bien cierto? no dejarás botado el trabajo o sí?

—Necesito hacer algo para no volverme loco. No dejaré el trabajo.

—Uff me alegra oír eso—dijo como si se quitara un peso de encima.

En la mañana del día siguiente el avión aterrizaba llegando a su destino, Lin se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la voz de la azafata dio el aviso de la llegada.

 _"Estimados pasajeros, en estos momentos estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Seúl Corea del Sur . Esperamos que hayan tenido un excelente viaje"_

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué hemos venido a Seúl? Creí que íbamos a Tokio.

—No volveremos a Japón... tú no lo harás.

Todos los pasajeros se levantaban ya de su asiento para bajar y lo mismo hizo Ren.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—se levantó y lo siguió—¡dijiste que volveríamos a casa!

—Aquí esta tu nueva casa.

—¿Qué hay de mi mamá? ¿de la escuela y de mis amigos?

—Tú madre está aquí y Tokyo no es la única ciudad donde hay colegios. Ya he arreglado las cosas, inicias las clases la próxima semana. Y ya deja de cuestionarme niña insolente, no me tutees que tú y yo no somos iguales.

—No, tú eres un asco de ser humano, claro que no somos iguales.

—Soy tu padre y me debes respeto—la sujetó violentamente del brazo—Me tienes arto con tantas estupideces, ahora cállate y camina.

Lin se guardó su coraje y continuó caminando, su padre aún la llevaba del brazo. El chofer los esperaba en la sala de espera, se dirigieron con él al auto y pronto se encontraban en camino a la que sería su nuevo hogar.

Después de media hora llegaron a la residencia, era una casa grande de dos plantas, las puertas del portón automático se abrieron y el auto pudo pasar, se estacionaron y Lin bajó antes de que el chofer le abriera la puerta, sacó de la cajuela su equipaje y entró a la casa.

—¡Hija!—no se esperó a abrazarla y al hacerlo comenzó a llorar—¡Qué gusto me da verte mi amor!

Lin aceptó el cálido abrazo de su madre.

—Debes tener hambre, te prepararé algo en lo que te alojas y despejas un poco—la guió del brazo al segundo piso—debes estar cansada por el viaje. Mira esta será tu habitación—abrió la puerta—hemos traído todas tus cosas, toda tu ropa está en el closet pero...— la miró de pies a cabeza— tal vez sería mejor ir de compras, veo que has desarrollado algo.

—Me gustaría estar sola.

—Claro cariño descansa, te avisaré cuando esté lista la comida.

Lin asintió y Yuuka se retiró de la habitación. Lin cerró la puerta, agarro lo primero que vio en el closet y metió a ducharse, minutos después salió vestida y secando su cabello miró detenidamente a su alrededor, la habitación estaba infantil-mente decorada. Se paró frente al espejo llevándose un leve susto al mirar lo que vestía, dejó la toalla sobre la cama y de nuevo abrió el closet para observar la ropa, toda era tan horrible que se avergonzó de alguna vez haberla usado. Sacó toda y cada una de las prendas y las arrojó al suelo, colgó en los ganchos de madera la poca ropa que traía en la maleta, se quitó lo que llevaba puesto y se puso un pequeño short de tela muy fina y una ligera camisa blanca de manga larga.

Sobre el montón de ropa comenzó a arrojar los posters que despegaba uno a uno de la pared, las copias de las fotografías de cuando era bebé que formaban un corazón en la cabecera de la cama también fueron aventadas al montón del suelo, los peluches sobre la cama pronto estuvieron sobre el suelo a excepción de uno color plata con forma de luna, ese permaneció intacto. El tapete rosa también formó parte del montón.

—Lin cariño ya baja a...— al abrir la puerta la mujer se percató de todas las cosas que había en el suelo, Lin estaba sentada a lado de ellas—¿hija que significa esto?

—Es lo que voy a tirar. No me gustan.

—Ahah claro—dijo algo confundida— tu padre y yo te esperamos para comer.

—Claro, una cosita más—se levantó—toca mi puerta antes de entrar mamá, por favor.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, Yuuka además de estar impresionada por la actitud de su hija estaba horrorizada por la ropa que vestía, la hacían ver bastante... expuesta.

—¿Porqué ahora viviremos aquí y no en Japón?—preguntó la chica durante la comida.

—Tu padre tenía asuntos que arreglar aquí así que nos mudamos. Cariño quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, mañana mismo te llevaré con un psicólogo para que poco a poco superes todos tus traumas.

—¿Qué? Mamá estoy bien, no necesito a un psicólogo—se exaltó.

—¿Hija estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Bien, entonces mañana iremos de compras para que no tengas que usar esa ropa.

—Yo sola puedo comprar mi propia ropa, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes o escojas la ropa que yo voy a usar.

Lin conocía bien a su madre, siempre decidiendo por ella. Ahora Lin tenía la mente demasiado abierta, más de lo que su madre se pudiera imaginar. De la niña ingenua, sumisa e inocente no quedaba nada y su madre comenzaba a notarlo mientras que su padre ya lo sabía.

Sesshomaru le había quitado todo rastro de inocencia a Lin, le enseñó a ver las cosas diferentes, a ver el mundo de otra forma.

La comida continuó en silencio. Lin fue la primera en terminar, llevó su plato a su lugar, buscó bolsas grandes en la cocina y subió con ellas a su habitación. En las bolsas metió todo lo que se había decidido a tirar y las sacó de su recamara. Se acostó sobre su cama y descansó, la siguiente semana sería algo totalmente nuevo para ella y mañana iría de compras con su fastidiosa madre.


	24. En Seúl

La mañana llegó, los cálidos rayos de luz se escapaban por entre las persianas que cubrían los enormes ventanales de cristal en la habitación de Lin.

La joven de mirada avellana se levantó dispuesta a prepararse, ese día iría a surtir su closet pues la ropa que traía consigo desde Londres era muy poca y la antigua que tenía ya no era de su agrado además de que ahora le quedaba pequeña.

—Después del almuerzo te llevaré a Gangnam-gu— dijo la mujer mientras la familia comía en el comedor— y compraremos todo lo necesario para ti, hija.

—No te preocupes mamá— habló la chica—, puedo ir yo sola

—¿Estas de acuerdo en que eres nueva en esta ciudad y no conoces nada?— intervino Ren— Tu madre te acompañará— sentenció.

—Como digas papá.

Contestó Lin de mala gana terminando el último bocado.

Después del almuerzo ocurrió lo planeado, madre e hija se pusieron en marcha a Gangnam-gu uno de los 25 distritos Situada al sureste de Seúl, una de las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad, en la que se encontraban numerosos centros comerciales y de entretenimiento.

Ahí fue donde compraron todo lo que Lin quiso a pesar de los esfuerzos de Yukka por no comprar el tipo de ropa que a Lin le gustaba.

La mayor salió con un mal genio del centro comercial, Lin ya no se dejaba dominar, al parecer le habían cambiado completamente a su dócil y sumisa hija.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que te hizo ese hombre.

Comenzó a hablar Yukka después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio durante el trayecto de regreso a casa.

—No hay nada que hablar— dijo indiferente—, ese "hombre" al que me entregaron se llama Sesshomaru— se giro hacia el cristal perdiendo su mirada en el panorama.

—Cariño tienes que entender que...

—Jamás voy a entender mamá— la interrumpió—, no te esfuerces.

—¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti me respondes de esa manera? ¡Nosotros te amamos!

—¿Qué clase de padres entregan a su única hija a un hombre mayor y desconocido? ¿Cómo pueden decir que me aman?

—Yo no sabía nada sobre el contrato.

—Pero te enteraste y no hiciste otra cosa más que apoyar a mi papá.

—No tenía de otra, Lin, me imagino que sufriste mucho a lado de ese sujeto pero ya todo terminó.

—¡Eso no importa mamá! Es más doloroso lo que ustedes hicieron.

—El va a pagar por todo lo que te hizo, te juro que...

—¡No mamá!—interrumpió casi gritando— cuando te necesité no estuviste — las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos sin permiso—, ahora ya no te necesito, ni se les ocurra hacer algo en contra de Sesshomaru.

—¡¿Estas defendiendo a ese pedófilo?! Ese tipo es un asco.

—¡Tú no lo conoces, no puedes juzgarlo porque tú y mi padre son de lo peor!

—Hija, no sé que te haya hecho Sesshomaru para cambiarte tanto, él tiene mucho dinero y puede ofrecerte muchas cosas, pero no te dejes llevar por eso, nosotros tenemos lo mismo, tú eres una niña amor.

—No pensaron que era una niña cuando me entregaron. Y no mamá, ya no soy una niña, hace mucho dejé de serlo.

—De una vez te digo que no volverás a ver a ese hombre.

—¡No puedes prohibirme eso!

El celular que llevaba en sus manos comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla apareció nombre y numero de aquel hombre que tanto anhelaba y con solo ver la pantalla su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras que un cosquilleo se hacía presente en su vientre. Yukka pudo ver de quién se trataba la llamada y su furia creció.

—¡Estamos hablando Lin! Pon atención a lo que te digo.

—No he hablado con él desde que llegué a este lugar, ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Corea.

—Llegaste ayer ¡por dios! ¡Deja ese celular!—amenazó— ¡No vas a contestar llamadas de ese infeliz Lin!

La mujer se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar el celular en las manos de la joven, quién se sorprendió bastante al ver semejante acto de su madre, sin embargo, se negó rotundamente a soltar el aparato.

—¡¿Qué te pasa mamá?!

—¡Suelta el celular Lin!

El tiempo de espera terminó y el celular dejó de sonar, bastaron un par de segundos para que de nuevo comenzara a sonar una llamada entrante del mismo número, un número que Lin se sabía de memoria 07700123456.

—Tengo que hablar con él, tiene que saber dónde estoy

—¡Él no va a saber nada de ti!

Y en cuestión de segundos Lin captó la idea, querían separarlos, por eso se mudaron a Corea, no era por negocios ni mucho menos, sabían que Sesshomaru la buscaría en Japón por eso ni siquiera llegaron ahí. Un miedo terrible se apoderó de ella, si sus padres fueron capaces de entregarla a Sesshomaru como un contrato, serían también capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible por separarlos. Y con más pudor se aferró al teléfono celular que estaba siendo arrebatado de sus manos.

—Hagan lo que hagan él va a encontrarme, él me buscará una y otra vez hasta dar conmigo.

—¡Cállate, maldición! ¡No me retes Lin!

El auto estaba lleno de gritos, un forcejeo crecía en la parte delantera, el celular sonaba una y otra vez, un hombre esperaba impaciente del otro lado de la línea y los autos en la autopista corrían sin parar.

Y entre tanto forcejeo y dedos tocando la pantalla del teléfono celular la llamada fue contestada sin que madre e hija se dieran cuenta, no obstante, el hombre del otro lado de la línea confundido entendía poco de lo que escuchaba, "¡Lin!" el demonio llamaba determinante a la mujer que amaba sin obtener respuesta, simplemente una discusión era la que sonaba, discusión que comenzaba a preocupar al mayor.

—¡No voy a soltarlo mamá!... ¡Mamá cidadoooo!

—¡Lin!— Gritó desesperado el peli-plata al escuchar el gran disturbio del otro lado del teléfono.

—¡aaaaahh!

Y después de ese grito femenino, el sonido del auto quemando llanta y finalmente un estallido, todo tan rápido, todo tan inesperado, todo una desgracia. Y el corazón de Sesshomaru amenazaba seriamente con salirse de su pecho. La llamada se cortó.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

—Un accidente.

Un sentimiento se apoderaba del mayor lentamente, trataba de mantener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porqué discutían aquellas dos?.

—¿Cómo que un accidente? Explícate.

—Lin discutía con su madre en el auto, ella no quería soltar algo, supongo que el celular... y de pronto pasó.

—¿Qué hacemos?— el peli-plata menor esperaba ordenes.

—Llama a Hakudoshi y Kouga.

—En seguida

Inuyasha salió de la oficina del presidente y comenzó a buscar a los solicitados mientras marcaba a sus celulares para encontrarlos más rápido. En el pasillo se encontró con Hakudoshi y en ese momento Kouga contestó la llamada que recibía de Inuyasha.

—Diga— el lobo esperaba respuesta.

Inuyasha hizo una seña a Hakudoshi para que esperara en lo que hablaba con Kouga.

—Sesshomaru te espera en su oficina— habló el menor de los Taisho.

—¿Estoy en problemas?—el moreno comenzó a preocuparse.

—Lo estarás si no llegas pronto— y con esto último terminó la llamada.

—Supongo que a mí también me espera en su oficina— conjeturó Hakudoshi.

—Así es— Inuyasha le dio la razón.

—¿Pasa algo grave?—Preguntó mientras caminaban a paso veloz a la oficina.

Inuyasha le informó sobre lo que había pasado, llegaron a su destino justo detrás de Kouga, una vez reunidos los cuatro adentro, el mayor se dirigió a ellos.

—Esto es lo que va a suceder—comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru con un tono determinante—, es una temporada fuerte de trabajo, sé que ambos están ocupados, Hakudoshi, dejarás tu área de trabajo e irás conmigo a Tokio, Kouga, además de tu área también cubrirás a Hakudoshi y llevarás el control de las dos líneas— los subordinados escuchaban atentos, uno de ellos sin entender el porqué de sus nuevas labores—. Inuyasha, tú tomarás mi lugar.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué pasa aquí?— cuestionó el moreno, pues nadie le había dicho de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

Sesshomaru cuestionó a Inuyasha con la mirada.

—No tuve tiempo de explicarle lo que sucedía—contestó la pregunta mental de su hermano.

—Hakudoshi y yo nos vamos en este momento. No quiero errores, contratiempos ni problemas, todas las entregas se harán a tiempo. Inuyasha, estás a cargo—el menor asintió—. Hakudoshi, vamonos.

Y diciendo esto último los dos demonios peli-plateados salieron de la oficina principal.

—Muy bien—habló el moreno una vez solo con Inuyasha—, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Al parecer, Lin tuvo un accidente. Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo en que si algo sale mal, Sesshomaru nos va a matar?

Koga sabía que estar a cargo de dos áreas era muy complicado, pero si Sesshomaru dejó eso en sus manos era porque lo creía capaz de poder manejarlo, y no le fallaría, o al menos eso trataría de hacer. El lobo también sabía que la última vez que Inuyasha estuvo al frente de la corporación las cosas no salieron tan bien, entendía perfectamente que la presidencia y todas sus responsabilidades no eran nada fáciles, en verdad esperaba que Sesshomaru regresara pronto.

—Nada saldrá mal Koga, haz bien tu trabajo.

—Espero que tú sepas hacer el tuyo.

Koga salió de la oficina directo a realizar su trabajo, e Inuyasha se dedicó a terminar de revisar los documentos sobre el escritorio, esta vez no decepcionaría a su hermano, esta vez tendría todo bajo control.

Sesshomaru estaba más que preocupado, sintió perder una vez a su chiquilla y ahora esto podría volver a pasar, esta vez quizás de verdad, la furia lo consumía, no se suponía que Lin estaría más que segura a lado de sus padres? Si Lin moría todos aquellos que tuvieran que ver con dicho acto morirían también, sin piedad. Y a pesar de todo lo que el mayor sentía, su expresión era tan seria y fría como siempre, ¿Cómo le hacía? Era la pregunta que nadie sabía responder. 

La chica sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía agresivamente de un lado a otro, su estómago se revolvió por completo, todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarse lo que sucedía, después del gran disturbio no supo de si misma por un buen momento, poco tiempo después volvió casi en si, había murmullos y un gran alboroto, las sirenas sonaban una y otra vez, no lograba abrir por completo sus ojos, no podía captar nada de lo que se decía a su alrededor, su cuerpo se movía, alguien la movía, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, tenía tantas preguntas que no lograba formular ninguna, no sentía su cuerpo y simplemente cayó en un sueño profundo.


End file.
